Fuera de Control
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【LadyNoir/Adrinette】¿Qué pasa cuando terminas lastimando lo que amas? Marinette y Adrien tendrán que sobrellebar ese dolor ,al mismo tiempo que Hawk Moth se vuelve cada vez mas poderoso, dando batallas dificiles a los heroes de París ¿Cuanto dolor podran soportar antes de colapsar por completo? Los peores enemigos no son mas que uno mismo, lección que aprenderan; a las malas.
1. Los malos nunca aprenden

**Hola Fandom de Miraculous Ladybug, aqui vengo con un fic que he estado trabajando desde Diciembre del año pasado, junto a unos cuantos que poco a poco serán subidos.  
**

 **Soy nueva, asi que, ando nerviosa ;u;**

 **Espero que les guste este primer capítulo :3**

 **El Rated pude cambiar de "T" a "M" En un futuro, puesto que quiero hacer esto mucho mas oscuro que la serie original, y ando pensando en un Lemon, pero como no se muy bien como se hacerlo, seguirá en cuestionamiento hasta un futuro donde me decida.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a** **Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y asociaados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Los malos nunca aprenden**

 **.**

Para Adrien Agreste cumplir 18 no era signo de libertad sino más bien de esclavitud, siempre pensó que siendo mayor de edad pudiera independizarse de su padre, y llevar las riendas de su vida, aguantó todo este tiempo con eso en mente, además de su Lady y Plagg que le daban fuerzas para esperar el momento indicado donde ser el mismo, y no una marioneta del gran Gabriel Agreste. Sin embargo, vivió con una mentira, puesto que a su padre no le importaba que él sea mayor de edad ni aunque tuviera 30 años, siempre manejara su vida a su antojo sin importar lo que en verdad él piensa. Odiaba estar en su propia mansión, que desde la desaparición de su madre es un infierno, lleno de sonrisas falsas y dolor. Suspiró por quizás una tercera vez en lo que llevaba de la noche, si bien al menos pudo convencerlo de invitar a sus amigos de su aula y otras, sabía muy bien que el motivo de la fiesta era otro, uno que odiaba con todo su ser. Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo Nino, junto a su novia de casi 3 años, Alya. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, no sabía si era de envidia o de felicidad, puesto que él deseaba con toda el alma que su Ladybug y él estuvieran así, tan unidos como ellos dos, y pudieran demostrarse su amor sin miedo alguno. Pero, aún en este tiempo no sabía la identidad de ella y eso lo entristecía.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng bebía un poco de vino de la mesa de servicio, le hizo caso a su mejor amiga y se armó de valor para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del amor de su vida, ella misma confeccionó su vestido de gala rojo con rayas negras alrededor de su cintura y busto, hizo todo lo posible para lucir hermosa y lograr que Adrien al menos se volteara a verla o invitarla a bailar, no obstante, apenas él la miraba notándose a leguas una sonrisa fingida de felicidad, algo le afligía y ella no sabía el porqué de eso. Quería acerarse y preguntarle aunque sea como compañera de aula, pero su estúpida timidez y cobardía no se le permitía, haciendo que se alejara de la multitud y se quedara en esa esquina bebiendo vino para ahogar sus penas amorosas.

Un sonido de cristal llamó la atención de todos los presentes, Gabriel Agreste hizo un sonido con su copa usando un pequeño tenedor para lograr que le prestaran atención en un discurso muy importante. Comenzó saludando cordialmente, para luego hablar sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo por pronto graduarse de la preparatoria y sobre su gran desempeño en el mundo del modelaje, pausó por unos segundos a esperar que los invitados dejaran de aplaudir, Adrien saludaba y se reía con una sonrisa de lo más forzada solo para complacer y corroborar ese discurso cuando él sabía que solo era mentira, apariencias que él supo identificar de inmediato. La noche iba a hacer muy larga para él, cuando los aplausos cesaron, el hombre diseñador retomó su discurso, donde hablaría ahora sobre lo que Adrien más temía, su compromiso de boda arreglado desde niño.

Su madre cuando vivía con ellos, logró persuadirlo para que se olvidara de la idea de casarlo con alguien a quien solo consideraba como una especie de hermana, porque no era justo para él casarse con alguien a quien no sentía amor de pareja sino uno fraternal, ella contó su historia de amor de cómo se conocieron, haciéndolo por fin reflexionar a su terco padre. Sin embargo, desde que no estaba, toda su influencia fue eliminada por completo y todas sus ideas iniciales volvieron a tomar fuerza, llevándolo a la actualidad.

El señor Agreste hablaba sobre la mujer perfecta que era su esposa, y que deseaba que su hijo encontrara una mujer así como ella, ya faltaba poco para anunciar el compromiso, la cual fue hablado con el alcalde a espaldas de su hija, pero sabía que ella estaría de lo más feliz por estar con el gran Adrien Agreste, él hombre solo vivía para complacer todas las necesidad de ella, haciendo hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz, sin saber que había creado un monstro caprichoso.

Marinette oía atenta cada palabra de su diseñador favorito, no se sentía como la mujer perfecta que él señor Agreste describía, sin embargo, ella haría todo lo posible para hacerlo, porque su amor por Adrien lo haría esforzarse, lo haría feliz y estaría siempre con él. Su rostro se sonrojó nuevamente al imaginarse una familia con sus tres hijos y un Hámster, Alya negó divertida mientras le tocaba el hombro para que se calmara y dejara de ser tan obvia.

Adrien quería explotar, desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragara vivo si fuera necesario, realmente no quería escuchar su perdición total. Quería gritar a todo pulmón que detuvieran esa falsa estúpida, que él ya tenía una persona especial la cual amaba desde hace unos 3 años aproximadamente desde que la conoció y desde que se convirtió en el superhéroe de parís Chat Noir.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en toda la mansión, las personas gritaron por lo que sus ojos vieron, Stormy Weather conocida también como Climatika la Akumatizada que controlaba el clima, estaba ahí, justo encima de sus cabezas, con una sonrisa malvada y torcida. Tanto Marinette como Adrien no lo podrían creer. ¿Cómo fue posible su regreso? Se suponía que ya una vez purificado el Akuma éste no podía volver, comprobado con Stone Heart, quien fue el primero que enfrentaron hace tiempo.

Climatika se rio a carcajadas mientras que con su sombrilla lanzaba hielo y relámpagos azulados destrozando la escalera donde se hallaba Gabriel, de milagreo el señor pudo salvarse. No lo pensaron dos veces y se escabulleron para poder transformarse y ayudar. Pensar mucho en el asunto no era buena idea, puesto que su regreso fue de lo más inesperado para el par de jóvenes superhéroes. Adrien, ya en su habitación llamó a Plagg de su chaqueta de tela y se transformó en Chat Noir, ignorando a su pequeño compañero de que no le dio suficiente queso. Marinette se ocultó en la cocina ya desalojada por los chefs y mayordomos, abrió su bolso de adorno y llamó a Tikki, se transformó rápidamente en Ladybug y fue a detenerle a la villana.

—Llega justo a tiempo, My Lady—Dijo Chat Noir, con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su fuel bastón plateado. Se sentía de lo más feliz de verla aquí, y aunque fuera mal pensar así de su parte, agradecía enormemente que Stormy Weather apareciera arruinando su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Acabemos rápido con ella—Fue directo al asunto, no quería que la fiesta de su adorado Adrien se arruinara por un Akuma nada previsto.

—De acuerdo—Asintió. No sabía el por qué ella fue tan directa, al parecer el regreso de Climatika puso a Ladybug incomoda, puesto que él sabía que ella fue purificada hace años.

Ladybug tomó con fuerza su Yo-Yo y lo arrojó la pierna de Stormy Weather tomándola desprevenida, deteniendo así la nueva ola de hielo que iba a lastimar a Nino junto a Alya quien grababa a costa de su seguridad para su Ladyblog. Chat Noir alargó el bastón y dio un brincó con él, para luego golpearla en la espalda y hacerla caer estrepitosamente al piso. La Akumatizada se levantó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados para recuperarse, apretó con fuerza la sombrilla y fue de nuevo al aire

— ¡No está vez! —gritó colérica. Abrió el paraguas y soltó una fuerte ventisca, formando un tornado. Algunos invitados se sostuvieron con lo que podían, para no ser succionados.

— ¡Chat Noir, usa cataclismo en las cornisas para formar un escudo!—ordenó rápidamente. Chat Noir asintió.

— ¡Cataclismo! —Usó su ataque característico, tocó la cornisa más cercana haciendo que se cayera y formara una barrera que logró sostener a tiempo a Juleka y a _Nathanaël_ respirando un poco aliviados.

Climatika chasqueó la lengua con molestia, esta vez invoco una nube negra creando un derivado de ciclón, agrandando el viento y empapando a todos los presentes, haciendo que todo se volviera resbaladizo.

— ¡Lucky Charm! —Lanzó su Yo-Yo hacia arriba, invocando un objeto que le sirviera para la pelea, la cual resultó ser una manguera de bomberos. — ¿Es en serio? —Suspiró— ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? —Usó su Bug visión, para ver a Chat Noir quien luchaba con la ventisca para atacarla, luego vio el techo con un candelabro elegante, hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de la escalera— ¡Lo tengo!

Usó su Yo-Yo para elevarse al candelabro, le dio vuelta a la manguera hasta enrollarlo, saltó de ahí y se posicionó en la escalera con el extremo de ésta, luego llamó a Chat Noir para que la distrajera. Él asintió.

—Parece que la reina del hielo nunca aprende—Atacó con una sonrisa burlona, Climatika frunció el ceño, haciendo que desapareciera la nube negra y disparara con su sombrilla rayos mortíferos al gato escurridizo.

— ¡Ahora! —Gritó ella, Chat Noir la hizo posicionarse justamente debajo del candelabro, con la manguera le disparó un chorro de agua salido mágicamente, aturdiendo momentáneamente a Climatika. Luego jaló la manguera desprendiendo el metal que sostenía el candelabro, haciéndolo caer alrededor de ella, golpeándola y atrapándola justo en el medio.

Chat Noir tomó la sombrilla para intentar romperla, al no poder hacerlo se la dio a Ladybug, pero ella tampoco pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué raro?

Oyeron una risa tétrica proveniente de Climatika, con una fuerza magnética la sombrilla fue devuelta a su dueña legitima, con uso de ésta destrozó su prisión momentánea, y se elevó por los aires.

—Esta vez no será tan fácil, Ladybug—Sonrió con superioridad, antes de desaparecer en una nube negra de tormenta. Ladybug y Chat Noir se quedaron con la boca abierta, ahora sí que parecía raro, ¿sería obra de La Marionetista? Imposible, Manon estaba fuera de París en un campamento, Hawk Moth nunca a akumatizado a nadie fuera de la ciudad.

Ellos oyeron un pitido señal de le quedaban poco tiempo antes de des-transformarse.

— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —Sin perder tiempo, usó la cura milagrosa y volvió todo a la normalidad, reparando todo el daño a la mansión Agreste.

Los invitados aplaudieron agradecidos, los que se habían ido volvían poco a poco a entrar a la mansión, Gabriel Agreste sonreía ligeramente, cualquiera que lo viera se quedaba pensativo por su extraña sonrisa, mientras miraba al par de héroes, como si su experimento hubiera tenido éxito. Sin darle tiempo a agradecer, ambos se posicionaron en una esquina apartada para hablar un poco antes de separarse.

— ¿Cómo fue eso que no pudiste romperlo? —Inquirió, preocupado.

—No lo sé, Chat—respondió con sinceridad, pensativa—Primero ella vuelve, y ahora no pude romper el objeto que contiene el Akuma.

— ¿Y si es obra de La Marionetista?

—Lo pensé, pero la niña está fuera de Paris, en un campamento que su madre mandó, se fue hace unos días según investigué por medio de una amiga, es imposible que sea ella. —Explicó, con seriedad. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que la Catarina miró una foto de Adrien sonrojándose levemente—Es una lástima que la fiesta del joven Adrien se haya arruinado, me pregunto qué era lo que intentaba decir su padre, de seguro era algo por su bien.

Un pequeño temblor se asomó por el cuerpo de Chat, sintiendo una ira invadirle por completo. ¿Es en serio? ¡¿Ladybug pensaba que eso era por su bien?! — ¡Tú no sabes nada! —Gritó colérico, apretando los puños y la mirada ensombrecida, Ladybug no entendía la reacción de su compañero, él al darse cuenta de su error, se calmó inmediatamente—No es nada, My Lady, es una broma—rio nervioso, haciendo el intento de sonreírle coquetamente.

—De acuerdo…—Susurró confundida, no sabía por qué se sentía culpable. ¿Acaso dijo algo mal? Un pitido rompió ese momento de incomodidad de ambos, avisando que en unos segundos quedarían al descubierto. Ambos separaron lo más que pudieron, escondiéndose de los ojos curiosos para volver a ser ellos mismos, justo a tiempo.

Increíblemente la noche pasó con tranquilidad, la fiesta de cumpleaños siguió su curso hasta altas horas de la noche, Gabriel Agreste tuvo que salir a un viaje de urgencia, por lo cual, Nathalie tuvo que manejar el resto de la fiesta y mantener todo el orden. Le dejo un mensaje con ella a Adrien, diciéndole que el compromiso seguía en pie, y que, cuando venga de su viaje de unos días, hará una cena para anunciar oficialmente el compromiso. Como si fuera poco, su nuevo itinerario estaba de muerte, duplicar las sesiones de fotos por la nueva temporada de modas, ahora tenía que ir a clases de japonés e italiano, sin contar la clases de esgrima donde tendría que ir al campeonato regional que pasa cada 3 años lo cual tendría que practicar el doble para poder calificar. Como si las cosas no estaban para querer suicidarse del estrés, su último año en la preparatoria significaba exámenes de admisión para una universidad prestigiosa, donde tendría que estudiar una carrera que no le gustaba para complacer a su padre.

Definitivamente, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

 _O ¿Quizás sí?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo (?  
**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, muchas cosas tuve que editarla para que no fuera tan diferente de la serie original, por lo cual, esto tendrá Spoiler de la mayoria de los capitulos, mas los Origenes y unos cuantos HeadCanons que amo con locura.**

 **¿Habran mas parejas?**

 **Pues sip, muy secundarías como el DjWifi, TikkixPlagg, y menciones de otras mas que serán relevadas en el futuro mientras acabe los capítulos.**

 **Creanme que la historia está totalmente planeada en mi cabeza, y aunque parezca predecible, esa es mi especialidad, hacerlos creer que las cosas resultaran así, cuando en realidad no lo es, no se confien lectores :'3**

 **Los personajes rondan entre 17-18 años, leí que en la serie están en noveno grado, por lo cual Marinette tiene 14, Adrien cumplió 15 en un capítulo junto a Alix si mal no recuerdo, ahora ellos están en último año de preparatoria. No se si su escuela actual lo cubre, pero es tan grande que pensé que si, tomenlo como uno de los HeadCanons que mencione con anterioridad.**

 **Diganme que les pareció el capítulo :'D**

 **Prometo actualizar semanal, pero habran momentos que la universidad no me deje, asi que, les pido disculpa desde ahora c':**

 **En fin, nos vemos hasta la proxima!**

 _ **Sayonara**_


	2. Confesión I

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Estoy feliz de la aceptación que está teniendo él fic ;u;**

 **Aproveché algo de tiempo libre para terminar de editar este capítulo, Gozenlo~**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a** **Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y asociados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Confesión I**

 **.**

Marinette llegó a su hogar poco después des-transformarse, simplemente no se sentía bien, aún se preguntaba por la reacción de Chat Noir, no tenía mucho sentido si lo pensaba con detenimiento. ¿Será que en su actitud civil le pasaba algo?

Después de todo, cada uno tiene una vida debajo de esa mascara, no sería difícil de pensar que su compañero de batalla, pasara por cosas difíciles, y que, tenía que dejar sus problemas para ayudarla a salvar París de los Akumas. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de Adrien, no podía seguir siendo una cobarde con sus sentimientos. Después de todo, ella quería lo mejor para él, hacerlo feliz, y que ambos pudieran amarse como se debe.

Marinette sabía que una de las razones por la cuales ella no se le confesaba, era el hecho de que Adrien no sintiera lo mismo, aún si, ella sentía que sí, y que, habrían oportunidades de que el sentimiento sea muto. Tenía a Alya y a Nino como apoyo, y él siempre le decía que su mejor amigo no tenía novia, y que, estaba seguro que podría estar enamorada de ella. Ya en su habitación, se despojó de su vestido de gala, y se dio un baño de agua fría, no supo cuanto tiempo duro ahí, lo suficiente para que su madre la regañara por gastar agua sin necesidad. Salió con una toalla, se secó su pelo negro azabache, y se puso su pijama de dos piezas habituales, quedándole un poco apretada en los muslos y busto. Tikki agotada, se encontraba ya durmiendo en su lugar favorito, Marinette le dio un tierno beso y se recostó en su cómoda cama.

Mientras duró quien sabe cuánto en el baño, se decidió.

Mañana, era el día. Confesaría su amor por Adrien Agreste de una buena vez por todas.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un humor de los mil demonios. Apenas durmió 2 horas en toda la noche, puesto que tenía que seguir como anfitrión de una fiesta que no quería, puesto que los invitados querían recuperar el tiempo perdido por el ataque de Climatika, se quedaron pasados de las 3, sus compañeros se habían retirado a eso de las 12:00 AM, Nino hizo un esfuerzo de quedarse con él hasta las 1, pero tenía que acompañar a Alya a su hogar, puesto que tendrían clases normal y su permiso espiró hace media hora. Dejando a Adrien con personas que apenas conocía, incomodo, fingiendo alegría y lleno de sonrisas falsas de pura cortesía. Tuvo que quedarse hasta que el ultimo invitado se fuera de la mansión, cansado como nunca, tuvo que quedarse a firmar unos papeles que su padre se olvidó, para poder pagarle una compensación a los trabajares por casi perder sus vidas en ese ataque del Akuma. Ya por fin libre de esas personas hipócritas a su parecer, vio que eran pasados de las 4 y que tendría que levantarse a las 7 am.

Como odiaba su vida.

Apenas pudo conseguir el sueño, de ahí llegamos a la actualidad de su mal humor y dolor de cabeza. Fue al baño y se preparó con todo el ánimo del mundo, claro, si saben identificar el sarcasmo en estas palabras. Plagg rara vez hablaba, puesto que por primera vez sintió pena por su portador. En el comedor, desolado como siempre, se desayunó lo habitual, vio como la asistente de su padre le entregaba su nuevo horario para el resto de la semana, dejando apenas tiempo libre para patrullar en la noche. Lo único que quería era dormir un día entero, ser un chico normal con responsabilidades normales. ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir?

Bufó molesto y frunció el ceño, para rápidamente asentir educado y tomar su bulto escolar. Agradeció el desayuno y salió de ahí de la mansión donde la limusina junto a su chofer/guardaespaldas robusto lo esperaba listo para partir.

Solo esperaba que la escuela hoy estuviera más tranquila.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

La Kwami carmesí movía a su portadora como sus manitas podían, Marinette sí que tenía el sueño pesado, llegaría tarde-otra vez-si no se levantaba de una vez por todas. Oyó como la madre de ella la llamaba, escondiéndose así rápidamente para no ser descubierta. La chica se levantó sobresaltada, eran las casi las 8 y no estaba lista. Como un huracán fue directo al baño a prepararse. Cinco minutos después, bajó la escalera donde sus padres la esperaban con el desayuno en la mesa ya listo. Tomó una barra de pan con mermelada y se la puso en la boca dándole un mordisco. Besó en la mejilla a sus padres y salió disparada de la panadería. No podían creer que su niña con 17 años siguiera siendo la misma de hace unos pocos años. Lo que sí, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de su adorada primogénita.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Logró llegar justo a tiempo, por suerte. Se sentó al lado de Alya a recuperar el aliento y hacer todo lo posible para no vomitar lo poco que se desayunó. Su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Por poco y no la cuentas—Le susurró Alya.

—No sabes todo lo que me pasó en el camino—Puso una mueca divertida, recordando cómo se le cayó su pan a medio comer en el centro de la calle mientras iba edificio por edificio siendo Ladybug, si no se transformaba jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Marinette—Le restó importancia—Por cierto, ¿Viste que Ladybug y Chat Noir no pudieron purificar a Stormy Weather? —Preguntó, enseñándole su celular, la aludida se sobresaltó un poco al recordar nuevamente eso acontecimiento.

—Fue… ¿Curioso? Digo, es muy raro que se les haya escapado—respondió, apartando la mirada.

—Más raro es que haya aparecido justo en la mansión Agreste, es decir, ¿Qué tendría que hacer ella en ese lugar? —Indagó, curiosa—.Mas fácil ella atacara la ciudad, como la última vez.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera—razonó, pensativa _«Fuera como si ella sospechara que estábamos ahí desde un principio, de todas formas, también me pareció raro que Chat Noir estuviera justamente en ese lugar, demasiadas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo_ » Marinette se quedó mirando su Tablet como ida.

—Tierra llamando a Marinette—.Llamó Alya, preocupada mientras le tocaba el hombro con insistencia.

— ¡Oh! P-Perdón—rio nerviosa, tratando de quitarse la mirada insistente de Alya.

—Estas muy rara amiga, bueno, ya lo sabré tarde o temprano, mi instinto de periodista me lo dice. —Afirmó con seguridad. Marinette le sonrió. Se sorprende que ella aún no haya descubierto la identidad de ella y Chat Noir.

Dejaron de hablar puesto que la maestra entraba al aula a repartir sus clases correspondientes. Marinette no podía dejar de pensar en esas coincidencias tan notorias. Desde hace más de un año no ha habido Akumas, fuera como si Hawk Moth se esfumara, luego como nada Stormy Weather aparece. El Maestro Fu le habló de unas cuantas cosas al respecto hace como dos años, y una de ellas era que no se confiara en nada, y que después de la calma venía la tormenta. Lila siguió en la escuela con ella, nuevamente se transformó en Volpina falsa, puesto que el maestro le mostró el verdadero Miraculous de Zorro quien aún no tenía dueño, junto a al adorno de pelo dorado que tenía el Miraculous de Abeja. Es más, ella fue la última Akumatizada que enfrentaron, luego de eso, Lila volvió a su país natal por problemas familiares, hace unos meses se instaló nuevamente en la escuela, pero al contrario de la última vez, era más amigable, aunque Marinette sentía que fingía hasta cierto punto, se hizo amiga de Aurore, quien es Stormy Weather, este año le tocaron el mismo curso juntas, por lo cual, pocas veces Marinette y ella se veían, siendo su interés de Adrien reducido, a veces le coqueteaba solo para molestarle.

¡Un momento!

¡¿Cómo puede ser que Aurore y Stormy Weather estén en el mismo lugar?!

Recordó perfectamente como ambas estaban en la fiesta, la miró de reojo por unos segundos, segundos los cuales fueron suficientes para notar ese detalle que pasó por alto en el momento, por lo inesperado de su batalla. Sin duda, algo no andaba bien.

Adrien hacía todo lo posible para no dormirse, dormitaba y pensaba que la clase estaba de lo más aburrida. Como siempre llegó puntual a la escuela, se encontró con Nino la cual pudo identificar de inmediato que estaba cansado, le dijo que se durmiera por un rato lo que la profesora llegaba, cerró los ojos en ese momento y lo abrió de inmediato, supo que había pasado más de media hora, lo que pare él sintió 30 segundos. Después de las clases tenía sesión de fotos, y una pasarela de prueba, luego comenzaría las clases de japonés e Italiano, tuvo suerte de que hoy no le tocaba esgrima, fue lo único bueno que le dijo Nathalie esta mañana. Soltó un pequeño bostezo, que por suerte la maestra no logró escuchar, y siguió esperando que todo se terminara.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Para la alegría de Adrien las clases dieron fin, la maestra dejó una tarea para mañana la cual agregó al joven más cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo. Estaba ya afuera esperando que lo vinieran a recoger, se despidió de Nino con un saludo de manos, típico de ellos, para quedarse solo en la entrada. Marinette seguía con sus pensamientos, tratando de unir un rompecabezas para obtener las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Alya con su codo tocó las costillas de Marinette para llamar la atención.

—Chico Agreste a las nueves en punto—Avisó con sonrisa pícara, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su novio Nino quien se alejó para seguir con el plan del _Adrienette_ que habría nombrado la morocha.

— ¿Hu? —balbuceó Marinette, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad que la rodeaba. Con todo el asunto de Climatika se olvidó de lo más importante, hoy se decidió en contarle su amor a Adrien, que en estos tres años se había fortalecido, y que, estaba ansiosa además de emocionada. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, miró a su amiga, ésta le levantaba el pulgar de aprobación y la empujó hasta el solitario Adrien, fueron 3 años de preparación Psicológica para que su amiga tomara el valor necesario para confesarse, diciéndole, que el que no arriesga no gana. No podía esperar más tiempo, puesto que este año podría ser el último, juntos.

—Vamos Marinette, tu puedes, ya es hora ¡Tienes 17 años! No puedes seguir actuando como una quinceañera, tienes que decirle a Adrien lo que sientes, o lo perderás para siempre—Animó por último, mientras se alejaba y se ocultaba junto a Nino para ver su tan esperado progreso.

La portadora de la buena suerte trataba de calmarse, estaba segura que podría sufrir un infarto de lo rápido que latía su corazón, respiró con profundidad, con valor de quien sabe dónde y le tocó el hombro para llamar la atención del joven rubio.

— ¿Marinette? —Indagó. — ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo…B-Bueno… Q-quería t-tú, éste… ¡eres!..¡No! —Trató de decir algo coherente, pero los nervios no la dejaban decir algo con claridad, Adrien frunció el ceño, confundido, tratando de descifrar lo que su amiga le decía. Siempre pensó que le caía mal, a pesar de que todo el asunto del chicle quedó más que olvidado, la joven no paraba de tartamudear el 98% de las veces que cruzaban palabras, poniéndose nerviosa y tímida. Cuando él sabía que la Timidez no era parte de ella, puesto que este es su tercer año como presidenta de la clase, era una líder nata. ¿Qué razones tendría para ponerse tímida en su presencia a parte de odio? ¿Acaso ella estaba….?

— ¿Marinette? —Insistió nuevamente, al notar como no paraba de tartamudear.

 _« ¡Vamos Marinette, eres Ladybug! Haz luchado contra innumerables Akumas, salvado París muchas veces, tienes que hacerlo, ¡Tú puedes!_ »Con ambas manos, golpeó sus mejillas para darse valor, respiró hondo y decidió hablar, que la suerte de Ladybug la acompañara—A-Adrien, desde hace mucho yo…—tragó saliva, Adrien pronto entendió por dónde es que iba la cosa—Eres un chico maravilloso, con perfectas notas, un gran modelo, ¡Eres el chico perfecto! —Vociferó, juraba que sus orejas arrojaban humo, Adrien volvió a sentir ese extraño temblor en su cuerpo, cuando era Chat Noir, ya no quería seguir escuchando esta mentira. —Por eso y más razones... ¡Tú!... Eres…¡Me gustas! —Soltó al fin—He estado enamorada de ti desde noveno grado, no tenía el valor para hablarte por eso me ponía nerviosa—Bajó la mirada, avergonzada y jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, Alya y Nino chocaron las manos en señal de victoria, todo esa preparación, tips y consejos valieron la pena, ahora solo esperaban la respuesta de Adrien, Nino sabía que su amigo le importaba Marinette, puesto que a veces la miraba a escondidas, lo que él no sabía es que Agreste solo lo hacía para comparar, lo había hecho con todas las chicas de su salón de clases, lastimosamente el moreno solo notó cuando miró a la Azabache, dándole así esperanzas a la chica diseñadora.

— ¿Perfecto, he? —murmuró Adrien, Marinette levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes Esmeralda de su amor platónico. Estos se mostraban vacíos—Dime Marinette. ¿Te gusta mi trabajo de modelo?

—S-Si—Asintió, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho.

—Lo lamento, solo eres una fan, en verdad no me quieres, solo quieres mi mascara, lo que todos quieren que soy, mas no es mi verdadero _Yo_ —Admitió, sus palabras cargaban un veneno que recorría el cuerpo de Marinette— ¡Tu no me amas! ¡¿Ni siquiera sabes quién soy?! —.Gritó, enojado, no se podía controlar, estaba muy presionado, estresado y cansado, realmente necesitaba desahogarse y liberar lo que tanto tiempo se calló—Apuesto que tienes fotos de mi como cualquier fangirle, no me extrañaría que tuviera hasta un horario de todo lo que hago—añadió con frialdad, muy poco común en él—Ni siquiera sabes quién soy—Continuó, Marinette se mordió su labio inferior para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos azules, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y su corazón le dolía, mas fue masoquista y siguió escuchando esas palabras que apuñalaban su corazón como frías dagas—Creí que eras mi amiga, pero, veo que me equivoque—Suspiró—Hasta luego Marinette, yo no siento lo mismo por ti—Apretó los puños con fuerza, casi juró que le sangraban y se volteó, puesto que la Limosina lo esperaba, entrando en ella, se alejó de la pobre chica con el corazón roto.

—Adrien…—Sollozó Marinette, ni siquiera terminó de decir el por qué lo amaba, no le dijo lo más importante, se enamoró de su bondad, de su sinceridad, ese día lluvioso cuando él le ofreció el paraguas negro su corazón latió con fuerza, su gentileza, y su hermosa sonrisa. ¿Acaso…Acaso se enamoró de una ilusión?

No aguanto más, las saladas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas sin ninguna compasión de detenerse, sus piernas se movieron solas, saliendo corriendo de ahí. Alya y Nino miraron todo con la boca abierta. ¿Adrien Agreste rechazando de esa manera? El joven le sobraban confesiones, pero era tan gentil con ellas negándole que no correspondía sus sentimientos, Nino fue presente de unas cuantas, y sabía que algo malo pasaba con su mejor amigo. El moreno se disculpó con su novia, ambos se despidieron para ir con sus respecticos mejores amigos, esto no se iba a quedar así…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Antes de que quiran tirarme tomates y matar a Adrien, ponganse un poco en su lugar c':  
**

 **¿Soy la unica que pensé que los sentimientos de Marinette eran superficiales antes de ver los origenes parte 2?**

 **Pues bien, no encontraba una razón convincente para explicar su enamoramiento, por eso y unas cuantas razones no había podido subir este fic, los origenes me dieron full inspiración *-***

 **Ahora con Lila, eso lo agregué a último momento, ella no será relevante en la historia, por el momento. No soy de las que la odia, ni tampoco la idolize, como superheroina que tendría un Crush con Ladybug. Simplemente me pareció interesante, nada mas. Posiblemente Thomas explique el por qué de su forma de ser porque Papilon dijo que ella volvería, pero lo dudo, tomó esta primera temporada como introducción a los personajes, esperemos que en la segunda se profundize, aunque, sabemos que la serie no tendrá todo su potencial, por ser una serie para niños :T**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque sea un poco~**

 **Me dejan review *u* Y hasta la proxima!  
**

 _ **Sayonara** ~_


	3. Mi dolor

**Hellow**

 **Aqui con otro nuevo capítulo!**

 **La verdad es algo corto ;u;**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a** **Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y asociaados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Mi dolor**

 **.**

Corrió, corrió sin siquiera parar a detenerse, chocaba con personas y no se molestaba en pedir perdón. Dolía, dolía como el demonio. 3 años de su vida amando una mentira, una ilusión de su mente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? El rechazó le dolía, pero más lo hacía la manera en que él lo hizo. Cuando llegó a la panadería, no se molestó en hablar con sus padres. Ellos la miraron preocupados, querían intervenir, pero el trabajo no les dejaba. Solo le quedó de otra que confiar en ella.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, arrojó con fuerza su bolso al suelo, haciendo que la Kwami se golpeara, Tikki salió adolorida dispuesta a reprocharle, sin embargo, vio como ella arrancaba cada una de las fotos de Adrien, rompía el horario que con tanto empeño logró perfeccionar. Marinette gritaba de dolor, ira y frustración. Ella juró que su amor iba más allá de una fan, Marinette ni sabía que era modelo cuando se enamoró de él, ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso tan cruel?

Tikki intentó calmarla, mas no pudo y solo se limitó a ayudarla a deshacerse de todo lo que le causaba dolor a su portadora. Marinette tomó la cajita de su diario y arrancó sin ninguna delicadeza todo lo relacionado con Adrien Agreste, su fantasía de una familia, donde estaban los nombres de sus futuros hijos, de lo perfecto y genial de su persona. Estúpida, inmadura, y cero realista. Así ella terminó por describir el amor que tanto sentía por Adrien. Fue donde su pantalla de su ordenador, y quitó el fondo de pantalla. Se sentó en la silla y agachó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. Aun cuando se sentía como idiota, no podía sacarlo de su corazón. Estaba incrustado ahí, su corazón solo era de Adrien Agreste, por él rechazó a Nathanaël quien tenía buenos sentimientos por ella, se alegraba que al menos él logró supérala, puesto que él y Juleka, sorpresivamente, tienen una relación después unas cuantas cosas que pasaron, y que, ahora mismo no quisiera recordar.

Tikki animaba a su amiga, no era posible que alguien pudiera rechazar a la dulce, talentosa y buena de Marinette. Ser Ladybug solo era una parte de ella, su portadora era una persona maravillosa, de buen corazón, valiente, decidida, más tampoco perfecta. Era muy terca, a veces insegura, y que, podía llegar a ser egoísta unas cuantas veces, cuando se trataba de Adrien.

—Animo Marinette—Dijo Tikki—Sé que es difícil, pero aún eres joven, te queda mucho por vivir, no eres la primera Ladybug que le rompen el corazón, sin embargo, mi experiencia me dice, que serás muy feliz con esa persona indicada.

—Gracias, Tikki…—Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, levantó la mirada y la tomó para frotarla contra su mejilla en señal de cariño.

Oyó como alguien abría la puerta del ático, Tikki se escondió debajo del ordenador. Marinette se limpió las lágrimas, o al menos hizo el intento, su mejor amigo Alya entró y no pudo creer lo que vio, todas las fotos estaban rotas tiradas en el basurero, un portarretrato estaba roto igualmente. Miró a Marinette y notó sus ojos rojos más lágrimas que no paraban de salir como una regadera.

—Marinette, siento mucho esto—Alya se disculpó, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza—No creí que esto pasaría, realmente lo siento mucho.

—No tienes la culpa, Alya—negó con una pequeña sonrisa—Tú me ayudaste mucho este tiempo, sin ti jamás me hubiera confesado a Adrien, a pesar de que me haya rechazado, de alguna manera me hizo abrir los ojos y madurar respecto a mis sentimientos—Correspondió el abrazo. Se separaron poco después.

— ¿Sabes? Ese idiota no sabe de lo que se pierde—Afirmó orgullosa—Hay más peces en el agua, y aunque será difícil, encontraras a alguien mucho mejor. ¡Mírate! Eres hermosa, talentosa y especial. Allá él que no pueda ver lo que en verdad eres. Estaré aquí todo lo que necesites, cuenta con ello.

—Gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo—sonrió, esta vez con total sinceridad. Tarde lo que tenga que tardar, ella olvidaría a Adrien Agreste—Alya, me gustaría estar sola, ¿Puedes dejarme por un rato? —Pidió.

—Claro, cualquier cosa me avisas Mari, tendré el celular a mano, y si tengo que venir corriendo desde mi casa, no dudes en que lo haré—volvió a darle un abrazo de total apoyo, para luego despedirse de ella saliendo de su habitación, posteriormente de la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

— ¿Ves Marinette? Tanto Alya como yo sabemos lo que vales, se fuerte—Aconsejó Tikki saliendo del escondite.

La joven asintió, se sentía muy cansada por todo lo ocurrido, miró la hora, ya eran más o menos las 6 de la tarde, dormiría un poco hasta las 10 donde haría patrullaje, y así buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Stormy Weather. Quería despejar su mente lo más que pudiera, por lo cual se concentraría en sus labores como heroína. Se dio una ducha rápida y se recostó en su cama, no tenía ganas ni de comer, sus padres de seguro la dejaron la cena guardada cuando tuviera apetito. Agradecía tener unos padres tan buenos y comprensivos como ellos. Colocó su celular al lado de su almohada poniendo así una alarma que la despertaría, por último se arropó con sus finas sabanas y cerró los ojos, atrapada en el mundo de los sueños.

Al menos su vida era mejor en su mundo de fantasía y no en su realidad de mierda.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo (?  
**

 **Bueno, aqui con un nuevo capítulo, realmente me gustó mucho como me quedó, no tuve que realmente editarle casi nada de lo que tenía originalmente.  
**

 **Despues de aqui comienza la verdera trama, no usaré lo tan comun como que Marinette sea akumatizada por el rechazo de Adrien, no se, ya es muy usado, y quiero hacer algo mas original con este fic.**

 **Me gusta ser realista con el amor, por eso creo que Marinette le falta mucho madurar, y este será el primer paso para hacerlo. Mi parte favorita fue cuando Alya y Tikki le daban animos, porque, siendo sincera, ella necesita sentirse querida.**

 **Uno de los fics que aún no subo y sigue en proceso, es lo que pasó con Juleka y Nath, mi OTP Crack culposo. No tengo nada en contra de las personas que le guste el JulekaxRose o NathxMarinette, pero a mi no me gustan, pero respeto, asi que, por favor eviten comentarios ofensivos.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Dejenme un review Please *-***

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 _ **Sayonara**_


	4. Mi culpa

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a** **Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y asociaados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Mi Culpa**

 **.**

Adrien hacía todo lo posible para sonreírle a las cámaras, su cara tenía un poco de maquillaje natural para taparle las enormes ojeras de los ojos. En lo único que pensaba era estar ya en su cama y dormir un poco, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite. Nathalie al darse cuenta del estado del joven, acortó la sesión y suspendió las clases de italiano y japonés junto a la pasarela de prueba, no quería que Adrien se enfermara a estas alturas de la escuela. Por segunda vez en su vida, el portador de la mala suerte agradeció a la asistente de su padre, por haber entendido que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para trabajar.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Alrededor de las 8 de la noche, él llegó a su mansión con el pensamiento de descansar, mas sus planes fueron cancelados a encontrar a su mejor amigo, en el Living, con una cara de pocos amigos igual o peor que la de él mismo.

— ¿Nino?

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente Adrien—Fue directo al punto, con seriedad. El Rubio solo se limitó a asentir confundido, diciéndole a Nathalie que estaría con el moreno en su habitación y que cenaría en un rato más.

Indicó el camino, subiendo las escaleras principal hasta llegar a la habitación del Agreste menor, soltó su bulto escolar en el suelo y se sentó en el mueble rojizo. — ¿No te sentaras?

—No—negó inmediatamente—En serio Adrien, te desconozco hermano—Comentó decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Indagó sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo le dices todas esas cosas a Marinette?! —gritó enojado, apretando los puños, haciendo que se cayera su mochila al suelo.

 _Marinette_

Sus ojos se abrieron notablemente, reflejando culpa y enojo con su persona. En lo que quedaba del día no pensó en todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo a la Azabache, no midió sus palabras por estar cansado y presionado. Admitió por sus adentros que si se pasó de la raya y la regó bien grande.

—Yo…—susurró, agachando la mirada—La verdad, no sé qué decir.

— ¿Es en serio? —gruñó, mientras levantaba un puño y le daba un puñetazo en su mejilla con fuerza, Adrien se cayó del sofá adolorido con la mano en el área afectada—Multiplica ese dolor por 5, para que sientas aunque sea un poco del corazón roto de ella—Lo señaló, con el ceño fruncido—No me malinterpretes, sé que me gustaba ella hace años, pero yo mismo me di cuenta que fue algo pasajero sin futuro, ahora la veo como una hermana, y me duele, créeme que me duele que mi mejor amigo del todo el mundo, le haya hecho daño—Eso ultimo lo murmuró con una mirada triste.

—En serio no fue mi intención, no pensé en lo que decía, solo… —Se levantó y trató de mirarlo a los ojos, mas no podía mantenerla firme por mucho tiempo—Solo… estaba enojado con mi vida, de todas las cosas que he mantenido en mi pecho por tanto tiempo, realmente no quería que mi desahogo recayera en Marinette.

—Adrien—Suspiró más calmado—Yo sé que tu vida no es sencilla como aparente, pero éste no eres tú.

—Lo siento, en serio—se disculpó, apretando los puños para mantener la compostura y no llorar como un niño pequeño.

—No es a mí que debes pedírmelas—Dijo, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda en señal de apoyo—Es Marinette que debes dárselas. Prométeme que mañana temprano iras a disculparte, y aunque no sientas nada romántico por ella, puedan, al menos, ser amigos—Sonrió por ultimo.

—Lo prometo—Sonrió con firmeza.

—Bueno, ya me voy—se alejó y recogió su mochila del suelo—Nos vemos mañana—Con un ademan, se despidió del rubio saliendo de la habitación y posteriormente de la mansión Agreste.

Adrien soltó todo el aire contenido y dio un largo y sonoro suspiró, para luego tirarse en su cama con los brazos y piernas abiertas. —Qué día…

—Ni que lo digas—Salió Plagg desde la chaqueta de Adrien—Por poco y me salgo con ese golpe.

—No estoy de humor, en serio.

—Mi experiencia me dice que nada de esto terminara bien—dijo el Kwami sacando un Camembert de quien sabe dónde.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Adrien. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengo de vida?

—Como más de 5000 años por ahí—Respondió dudoso.

—En realidad es un poco más que eso—Afirmó, mientras se tragaba el oloroso queso y soltaba un pequeño eructo—A lo que me refiero, no tienes la mínima idea de todos los Chat Noirs que he sido Kwami, tú, te digo con sinceridad que cometiste un grave error, como la mayoría de mis portadores.

— ¿Error? —Parpadeó varias veces.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo—Dijo sin importancia—Aunque, no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento…. —Murmuró eso último apenas audible.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Mejor olvídalo—Suspiró. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan complicados y estúpidos con el amor? Siempre era lo mismo a los ojos de Plagg, Adrien no le dio importancia y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación.

—Creo que… Me confesaré a Ladybug, sé que no es el mejor momento del mundo, aún tengo pendiente pedirles disculpas a Marinette, pero… —colocó una de sus manos en su frente, casi tapando sus ojos verdosos—Ya no puedo vivir guardándome todo lo que siento…—Y cerró los ojos lentamente, los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron. Su respiración sonaba constante y calmada. Plagg solo se quedó flotando con su bracitos cruzados, sin dejar de observar a Adrien, no se le quitaba ese mal presentimiento del pecho por más que le restaba importancia.

Si su antiguo portador lo viera ahora, estaría disfrutando de sus preocupaciones estúpidas—Bueno, no me sirve de nada pensar en todo eso ahora. Si tan solo pudiéramos intervenir, no habría tanto dolor de por medio—Musitó Plagg, recordando la vida de su antiguo portador-Tsundere- y de todos los demás. El Kwami sabía que Marinette era Ladybug desde el primer día que se vieron, tantos milenios junto a Tikki lo hizo ser más sensible para sentir un poco su presencia, no como Wayzz pero si lo suficiente para identificar a las portadoras de la buena suerte, estaba seguro que a su compañera moteada le pasaba lo mismo, y quería, al igual que él, que los portadores estuvieran juntos de una buena vez por todas—Ya que, despertare Adrien en unas dos horas para el patrullaje.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Me descubrieron XD!**

 **La verdad el capítulo lo dividi en dos, porque quería concentrarme en el punto de vista de ambos personajes :'3**

 **Aunque este cap, aunque corto, me costó mucho usar a Adrien y reflejar su culpa. Realmente tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo, porque lo que tenía originalmente no me convenció en lo mas minimo ;-;**

 **¿Sigue odiando a Adrien por romperle el corazón a Marinette? O ¿Se pusieron en sus zapatos y trataron de coprenderlo?**

 **Por cierto, ¿Alguien notó el guiño a cierto personaje? 7u7**

 **Todo eso me lo dejan en un Review *w***

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 _ **Sayonara ;3  
**_


	5. El peor momento para una Confesión II

**Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El peor momento para una Confesión II**

Un molestoso sonido inundó la habitación de la Azabache, ésta de mala gana tomó su celular y quitó la alarma que no paraba de sonar. Esas 4 horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojo para ella. Bostezó con fuerza y se talló ambos ojos con sus dedos, luego estiró su espalda para al final levantarse de su cómoda cama. Vio la hora en el Móvil dejando ver las 10:05 de la noche. Observó como Tikki seguía durmiendo, no la quiso molestar y salió de su habitación a cenar algo, ya que se moría de hambre.

Al bajar, notó como sus padres ya cerraban la panadería, se sintió algo mal por no ayudarlos en el trabajo, pero sinceramente, no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. En silencio, se sentó en la mesa y tomó el cartón con jugo de naranja y lo invirtió en su vaso de vidrio. Sintió como el líquido bajaba por su garganta seca, refrescándola. Ahí, vio un plato tapado con algo de Espaguetis con Albóndigas a una temperatura ambiente listo para ser devorado. Un rato después, terminó de cenar y puso sus codos sobre la mesa, mirando la nada, y reposando lo que se había comido. Sabine Cheng se sentó al lado de ella sin Marinette siquiera notar su presencia, sus pensamientos seguían siendo un remolino de emociones.

— ¿Hija? —Tocó suavemente su hombro— ¿Qué tienes?

— ¿He? —Parpadeó rápidamente y bajó los codos de la mesa avergonzada— ¿Cuándo llegaste mamá?

—Tengo aquí unos minutos, Marinette—soltó una risita—Te pregunte: ¿Qué tienes hija?

—Oh…—Bajó su mirada y apretó sus muslos con las manos, realmente se sentía mal por lo de Adrien, ¿sería buena idea contarle a su madre? —Mamá, alguna vez…—Pausó por unos segundos, indecisa. Su madre tenía su total atención en ella— ¿Alguna vez, te has sentido estúpida, por amar una ilusión de tu mente?

—Oh, ya sé por dónde va la cosa—Dijo Sabine, abrazando a su hija—Te han roto el corazón mi niña. ¿Verdad?

—Si…—Asintió, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Marinette, la vida es muy corta para quedarse estancado en el pasado. Aún eres joven, tienes todo un futuro por delante—afirmó con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos. —Sé que ahora estás muy lastimada, pero, si ese chico no supo ver lo maravillosa que eres, otro lo hará, algún día encontraras a tu media naranja, solo tienes que saber esperar—Aconsejó, alejándose de su hija y parándose de la mesa—Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que estoy aquí, hija mía—Dijo por último con una pequeña sonrisa besándole la frente. Se despidió de ella y fue donde su esposo a terminar de cerrar la panadería.

La portadora observó la hora en su celular, dejando ver las 10:25 pm, se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo patrullaje con Chat Noir hace minutos. Suspiró con resignación y tomó unas galletas con chispas de chocolates que su madre le había dejado en la mesa antes de irse, para luego irse a su habitación por su compañera carmesí.

—Despierta Tikki—murmuró, tocándola con delicadeza. La Kwami se levantó tallándose uno de sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas.

— ¿Qué hora es Marinette?

—Tarde—respondió, dándole una galleta la cual ella tomó—Debimos estar en la torre Eiffel hace media hora.

—De acuerdo—Asintió Tikki, mientras masticaba un trozo del dulce. Unos pocos minutos después, terminó de ingerirla, lista para cumplir con su deber. —Cuando quieras, Marinette.

— ¡Tikki, transfórmame! —tocó uno de sus aretes mágicos, haciendo que la Kwami fuera absorbida por éstos. Luego de ser cubierta con una luz mágica rosada, su cuerpo ahora portaba el emblemático traje de Ladybug—Andando.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La luna llena se alzaba con gracia en aquella noche de París, Ladybug con la utilización de su Yo-Yo, iba en edificio por edificio con rapidez y elegancia, hasta llegar a la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Creyó que había llegado de lo más tarde, pero se sorprendió al notar que su compañero aún no había llegado, nada usual en él. Decidió esperarlo unos minutos más, sino, tendría que hacerlo ella sola, igual, no estaba con mucho humor de estar aguantando los estúpidos y malos chistes de Chat Noir.

— ¿ _Segura que estás bien? Marinette_ —Oyó la voz de Tikki en su cabeza, con un tono de preocupación.

—Estoy bien, mejor que nunca—Contestó con una sonrisa torcida y falsa seguridad, la cual Tikki pudo identificar, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Ladybug restándole importancia, se sentó dejando sus pies balanceándose y sintiendo la brisa nocturna en su dos cortas coletas azabaches. — ¿Dónde estás, gato tonto? —Cuestionó, con un aire de preocupación.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _Un llanto de un niño pequeño se escuchaba en aquella habitación. La soledad era su única acompañante en ese lugar tan frio y oscuro como la misma nada, el pequeño rubio llamaba un nombre con desesperación, pero nadie iba en su rescate. De repente, apareció un joven, alto, de piel blanca, Rubio -de un tono más claro que el niño- peinados hacia atrás,_ _llevaba una camisa de vestir de manga larga de color gris claro debajo de un chaleco gris, una corbata negra, pantalones de color gris oscuro y zapatos negros. Su cara se veía borrosa por lo cual no podía distinguir bien su rostro._

 _—Tranquilo Adrien, todo pasara, ella estará bien—La voz masculina con un toque serio, reconfortó al pequeño de 6 años, éste lo miró y lo abrazó con fuerza. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿Acaso…Acaso lo conocía?_

 _De un momento a otro, el joven desapareció como un fantasma, dejándolo solo y confundido de nuevo. Una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente, al igual que un miedo lo invadió sin compasión. Una extraña fuerza lo atrapó mediante sombras de color morado muy oscuro, asfixiándole, quitándole poco a poco el oxígeno vital de su frágil cuerpo infantil._

— ** _"Adrien…."_**

 _Fue lo último que escuchó antes de gritar de total horror y miedo…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se levantó sobresaltado con un fuerte grito, su respiración era muy agitada, no pudo evitar poner sus manos en el pecho para calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Un sudor bajaba por su frente, y su otra mano no dejaba de temblar. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¡Hasta que por fin despiertas, Adrien! —Masculló un enojado Plagg, con una vena sobresaliente en su frente.

— ¿Plagg?

— ¡¿Sabes cuantas veces te he llamado para que te despiertes?! —Reprochó y luego respiró más calmado—Y el holgazán soy yo—Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Más tranquilo, preguntó a su compañero.

—Son las 10:30.

— ¡Por el Cataclismo, el patrullaje! —rápidamente se retiró de su cama, poniéndose de pie como un flash—Esta muy tarde, Ladybug ya debe estar esperándonos en la Torre Eiffel.

—Sí, sí, ya apúrate. Me debes Camembert extras por esto.

—De acuerdo—Asintió— ¡Plagg, transfórmame! —Tirando su puño hacia adelante, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una luz amarilla eléctrica, para luego portar el negro traje de Chat Noir. —Hora de trabajar.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Observó la hora en su Yo-Yo, las 10:45. Al parecer Chat Noir no vendría esta noche de patrullaje, se puso de pie dispuesta irse, necesitaba encontrar a Stormy Weather lo más pronto posible. Tanta tranquilidad le daba un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Por qué no causaba alboroto? ¿Por qué no quería los Miraculous? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Con rapidez utilizando su bastón metálico, iba de edificio en edificio. En todo el camino no le contó a Plagg sobre su pesadilla, que, poco a poco se le iba olvidando como por arte de magia, para ser reemplazado por las palabras que usaría con Ladybug para declararle sus sentimientos amorosos.

— _¡Asco! Deja de pensar en cursilerías, me harás vomitar el queso que me comí_ —interrumpió irritado Plagg.

—Cállate Plagg—Dijo Chat, molesto.

Llegando a la torre Eiffel, alargó su bastón lo más que pudo, para luego guardarlo y escalar con sus garras gatunas el último tramo hasta llegar a la parte más alta, justo a tiempo que su Lady alargaba su Yo-Yo para poder irse.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, My Lady~—canturreó Chat con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ladybug hizo una mueca de desagrado sin su voluntad y desenvolvió su Yo-Yo para guardarlo en su cintura.

—Ahórrate tus bromas, Chat, esto es muy importante—Dijo seria, de brazos cruzados.

Si Chat Noir hubiera sido más perceptivo, se hubiera dado cuenta de los ojos rojos de Ladybug de tanto llorar por su corazón roto, y que su mirada azulina se encontraba vacía sin ese brillo especial y decidido que tanto amaba el rubio gatuno. Él agachó su cabeza arrepentido por su tardanza y bromear en un momento de seriedad, haciendo que ella rodara los ojos exasperada.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto—Suspiró, descruzando sus brazos. —Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es preguntar a los ciudadanos si han visto algo extraño, luego, iremos a la casa de Aurora Beauréal a confirmar una de mis sospechas—Indicó, arrojando su Yo-Yo a uno de los edificios más cercanos. —Andando—Chat Noir se limitó a asentir y alargó su bastón metálico para seguirla.

Esta sería una noche jodidamente larga para ambos jóvenes Superhéroes.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Tal y como había dicho ella, fueron preguntándole a los ciudadanos sobre algo inusual, sin mencionar directamente el nombre de la Akumatizada, ya que, no querían infundir el temor con un villano libre en las calles de París. Unas cuatro horas de aquello pasó con rapidez, perdieron la cuenta de todas las personas que le habían preguntado por las calles, incluso habían ido al Louvre, a la catedral de Notre Dame y al arco del triunfo pensando que podían mejorar su suerte, la distancia recorrida aún con la facilidad de sus armas, fue muy cansador para ambos.

Última parada, la casa de Aurore Boreal.

No tardaron mucho en averiguar y llegar donde vivía la joven, ya que, por suerte para Marinette siendo la presidente estudiantil, sabía la dirección de casi todos sus compañeros de los tres terceros de preparatoria, donde, la joven Aurore estudiaba en la escuela Françoise Dupont , en el aula de al lado. Chat nunca preguntó como ella sabía la dirección, pero pensó que ya la había buscado con anterioridad.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana, sería muy de mala educación visitar una casa desconocida tan tarde, pero, Ladybug no estaba para formalidades. Tocó la puerta unas dos veces con insistencia, notaron como la luz del segundo piso era escondida, oyeron unos cuantos pasos bajar hasta el primer piso, por ultimo como la puerta principal se abría, dejando ver a una rubia con ojos grises con la cara idéntica a su hija.

— ¿Ladybug y Chat Noir? —Preguntó confundida— ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Buenas noches señorita Beauréal, lamentamos venir tan tarde, pero, necesitamos saber ¿Dónde está su hija?

—Ella está durmiendo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No es nada importante, Madame, solo preguntábamos.

—Lo que Chat Noir trata de decir. ¿Has notado un comportamiento raro en su hija? Cualquier cosa nos sirve para nuestra investigación secreta.

—Bueno…—Murmuró pensativa—Últimamente le da unos ataques de sueño repentinos, creemos que es por el estrés de su pasantía como chica del clima y la presión de la preparatoria.

—Con que ataque de sueños repentinos…—Puso su mano en la barbilla, con incertidumbre—Es todo, gracias por la respuesta señorita Beauréal, de nuevo lamentamos la intromisión a esta hora, con permiso—Hizo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Chat Noir y salieron de ahí con rapidez, hacia la torre Eiffel. La mujer no le dio importancia entrando a su hogar nuevamente a descansar.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

El camino de vuelta fue bastante silencioso, Ladybug seguía callada con una mirada bastante perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que Chat Noir era un lio de nervios y emociones. Ha este paso, jamás podrá decirle sus sentimientos ya que, seguía sin creer que fuera un mejor momento para hacerlo. Ya en la Torre Eiffel, la heroína se detuvo a mirar su compañero gatuno con seriedad.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó Chat.

—Hay algo, algo que no encaja—respondió ella con preocupación.

— ¿Cómo así? —Parpadeó varias veces, confundido.

—Piénsalo Chat, en la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Agreste—carraspeó incomoda, tan solo mencionarlo le revolvía el estómago de dolor—Como decía, ahí pudimos ver por un breve segundo a Aurore, pero, ¿Cómo podía estar al mismo tiempo que Stormy Weather?

— ¿Qué sea otra persona con sus mismo poderes? —razonó el rubio.

—No—negó ella en desaprobación—Comprobado en con la Marionetista y posteriormente con Volpina falsa, una vez esa persona es Akumatizada, siempre será ese akumatizado de turno. En pocas palabras, Aurore es y siempre será Stormy Weather, cuantas veces Hawk Moth lo requiera.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tengo dos teorías—Dijo, acercándose un poco a Chat—Primero: Pudiera ser una representación falsa, como otro tipo de marioneta creada por Hawk Moth para despistarnos, un clon creado por mariposas negras.

—Tiene sentido—secundó Chat— ¿Y la segunda?

—Que él aprendió a separar a los Alter egos, es decir, que por breves momentos, la personificación Akumatizada de x persona, sale de su contenedor, ahí explica por qué no pude purificar el Akuma, ya que, esta purificado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, eso explicaría por qué Aurore les da esos ataques repentinos de sueño, su alter ego consume su energía vital para salir de su cuerpo. Claro, en caso de que fuera verdad esta teoría—Atinó a decir.

—Ese es el problema Chat, cualquiera de las dos son probables y a la vez imposibles de ser verdad. Ya que, cualquiera de las dos deja ver que todo este tiempo sin Akumas era un plan de Hawk Moth para ganar poder, y exprimir las habilidades de su Kwami a un nuevo nivel.

—Si es así, estamos en una situación difícil.

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir se quedaron pensativos mirando el horizonte. ¿Cómo pudieron confiarse de esa manera? Tenían que iniciar una cansada búsqueda a su guarida en su tiempo, en vez de olvidarse del tema y seguir sus vidas normales de adolescentes. Ahora, tenían una gran desventaja por delante. ¿Cómo enfrentar esa situación? ¿Y si no solo pasa con Climatika? ¿Y si los demás akumatizados aparecen de esta manera? ¿Cómo manejaran la situación? ¿Cómo protegerán la ciudad? Más importante aún ¿Cómo evitaran que Hawk Moth se apodere de sus preciados Miraculous para hacer el mal?

—Ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir—Ladybug fue la primera en romper ese incomodo silencio que los rodeaba.

—Yo también—secundó por igual Chat Noir. Observó como ella le daba la espalda dispuesta a irse con su Yo-Yo. Por mero instinto tomó su brazo con poca delicadeza, era ahora o nunca. Él había dicho que estaba cansado de vivir guardándose todo lo que sentía en su interior.

— ¿Chat? —Se giró para verlo a la cara, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Puedes soltarme? No me queda mucho tiempo de transformación.

—Ladybug…Yo— Sus manos temblaban de nervios, su cara se sonrojó con ferocidad y tragó saliva con fuerza. —Eres una chica perfecta, valiente, decidida, una gran superhéroe y compañera de batalla—Ladybug no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso Chat…? Eso tenía que ser una broma, y una de mal gusto—Por eso y más razones, tú… ¡Me gustas! —Confesó al fin—He estado enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos hace 3 años, todas las veces que coqueteo contigo es porque, Te amo, My Lady—Pronunció suavemente por último, con la esperanza de que ella también pudiera sentir lo mismo.

Tan cierto y tan alejado de la realidad.

Una ventisca nocturna los envolvió. Ella estaba muda y perpleja. Su corazón le dolía y latía a mil por hora, su cara se enrojeció pero no de nervios ni amor, sino de enfado e ira, había un silencio entre ambos de lo más desesperante, estaba segura que la tensión se podía parpar con sus manos y cortar con una tijera. ¿Enamorada de ella? ¿De Ladybug? ¿Qué había de Marinette? La simplona, torpe imperfecta de Marinette. ¿Qué tenía el mundo en su contra ese día?

—Chat Noir—Soltó su agarre con brusquedad y frunció el ceño— ¡¿Cómo puedes amar un estúpido alter ego?! —Gritó desesperada—No sabes quién soy, no sabes como soy detrás de esta maldita mascara. ¿Enamorado de mí? —Rio con ironía y amargura—Solo quieres esta mascara, Oh la gran Ladybug—Dijo sarcástica—Mas no es mi verdadero _yo._ —Continuó con frialdad, poco común ella. Adrien se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños con fuerza para no soltar lágrimas al frente de ella. —En verdad, te creí un amigo cercano, más creo que me equivoque, eres otro fanboy mas que debe de tener fotos mías en todo su cuarto, desesperado por saber quién soy, cuando, la verdad te puede decepcionar—Sus ojos se aguaron, y un nudo en su garganta se hacía presente, fue una estúpida, en serio que lo fue. No podía creer que estuviera pasando lo mismo con Chat Noir—Fui una tonta por dejar que esto continuara— se giró y tomó su Yo-Yo en sus manos—No siento lo mismo por ti, Chat, y a partir de ahora, nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional, espero que lo entiendas. Adiós—Se despidió de él, posteriormente salió de la Torre Eiffel con su Yo-Yo.

—Ladybug…—Tembló un poco y trató de sonreír positivo, mas no pudo. Un pitido de su anillo se oyó, dejando ver solo dos garras de gato. Como alma en pena, salió de ahí a su hogar antes de des-transformarse.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Llegó justo a tiempo a su habitación antes de perder la transformación, Se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Sollozó, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin ninguna compasión de detenerse, su pecho le ardía como el demonio. Miró sus manos, estas estaban llenas de sus propias lágrimas, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor contenido sin dejar de llorar. ¿A eso se llamaba Karma? ¿Así se sintió Marinette cuando él rompió su corazón? Si fue así, entonces este fue su castigo, como dicen por ahí: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando por idiota. ¡Claro que amaba a Ladybug! Pero no le importaba quien fuera debajo de la máscara. Se negaba a creer que amaba una mentira, una ilusión de su mente. ¡No lo aceptaría!

¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Realmente se enamoró de una personificación que no existe más allá de sus pensamientos?

Era verdad, estaba desesperado por saber quién era ella, tenía muchas fotos, y no se perdía un solo Ladyblog de Alya. Pero de ahí a ser un fanboy cualquiera, estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Plagg lo miró cruzado de brazos y una cara seria—Te lo dije... —Susurró él, negando con la cabeza.

Adrien seguía arrinconado con la cabeza entre sus brazos e hipando, creyendo que todo fue un horrible sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría de esta horrible pesadilla. Al Kwami le daba pena, y le cansaba. Ya estaba más que harto de ver sufrir a sus portadores, uno tras uno, sin embargo, no podía intervenir, las cosas tiene que pasar de manera natural.

Suspiró con cansancio, ya que, ese mal presentimiento que tenía en el pecho, se hacía más grande cada momento.

¿Qué pasaría después de esto? Plagg no lo sabía y eso le preocupaba mas de lo que desearía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **¡Esto se va a descontrolar!  
**

 **Vamo a Calmarnoh (?)**

 **Baia Baia, a esto se le llama Karma, hermoso y desgraciado Karma XD!**

 **Duré unos 4 dias escribiendo como loca, porque, se me ocurrieron cosas nuevas para este capítulo y tuve que cambiarlo casi a su totalidad :'3**

 **Otro cameo de cierto personaje odiado por Thomas EuE**

 **Ahora. ¿Odian a Ladybug por romperle el corazón a Chat?**

 **Ñah, se lo merece eue**

 **Ok no XD!**

 **Me pregunto cual de las dos teorias de Ladybug será cierta o, ¿Hay algo mas? Quien sabe 7u7**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Subire unos de los One-Shots que avise con anterioridad en unas cuantas horas :'3**

 **Me dejan review *-***

 **Posiblmente no pueda actualzar la proxima semana, mi horario nocturno me esta matando lentamente ;-;**

 **Los amo** ** _«3_ and **_**Sayonara**_ ~


	6. De mal a peor

**Holis *w*  
**

 **Ya se que quieren matarme por durar tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;u;**

 **Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :'3**

 **Disfruntenlo!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: De mal a peor**

 **.**

Aquella noche de Paris fue hogar para el llanto de dos jóvenes con el corazón roto, dos jóvenes que no sabían que se acababan de lastimar ellos mismos. Una noche lluviosa e intranquila, donde un plan macabro se estaba llevando a cabo y donde la malicia y corrupción se escondían entre las sombras, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar y cumplir con tan anhelado objetivo, que otorgaría su tan adorado deseo. Ladybug sabía que sus palabras hirieron a Chat Noir, que ni esa insistente lluvia podía compararse con las lágrimas que caían de su rostro como una catarata sin compasión. Su corazón le dolía y sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? ¿En qué momento su vida dio un giro de 360 grados?

Ya lo recordó, fue cuando se convirtió en la portadora de la buena suerte, suerte que si bien le ayudó en tantos momentos, en ese le hacía tanta falta, suerte que le falló en el momento que más lo requería, sin duda fue una ilusa en depender tanto de la magia, porque claro, sin ésta ella no era más que la torpe, estúpida, tímida y simplona de Marinette. ¿Por qué creyó que alguien como Adrien Agreste se fijaría en ella?

Claro, creyó por esos años que era una persona muy amable, educada y sencilla a pesar de tener una buena posición económica, una carrera de modelo, y un famoso padre diseñador de modas. ¿Cómo no creer que sería una persona tan superficial como lo era su amiga Chloé Bourgeois? Pero, se equivocó, vivió una mentira creada por una ingenua adolecente de 14 años, que no tenía ni idea lo que era enamorarse de una persona.

Casi se resbaló de un techo por la humedad, se sostuvo justo a tiempo con su mano de los barrotes, y con la otra sostenía el Yo-Yo con fuerza, si estuviera en todos sus sentidos, algo como esto jamás le hubiera pasado a la gran Ladybug. Pero ella detrás de ese traje era una persona tan diferente, que por dentro le molestó que Chat Noir se enamorara de su Mascara y no de su verdadero _yo,_ aun cuando no correspondiera esos sentimientos, estaría agradecida de que alguien la quisiera aún con todos y cada uno de sus múltiples defectos, haciendo todo lo posible para enamorarse de esa persona.

Nuevamente, la imagen del peli-rojo artista cursó su mente, él si parecía tener sentimientos sinceros por ella, sin embargo, por estúpida y muy enamorada de su versión perfecta de Adrien, decidió rechazarlo rompiéndole su corazón, corazón que fue reparado por Juleka, y que, ahora mismo ella no puede ni mirarlo a la cara por su mal ejecutada decisión, y por romper esa bonita amistad que poseían.

— _¿Marinette?_ —La vocecita de Tikki sonó en su cabeza con preocupación, ella bufó y con esfuerzo, lanzó su yoyo a otra casa, para recuperarse por completo.

—No es nada—musitó ya en el aire, camino a su hogar. El pitido de sus aretes era cada vez más fuerte, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se terminaría su transformación. Caer de esas alturas significaría una muerte segura, y ella no era una cobarde como para terminar su vida de esa manera tan deplorable.

De un salto con voltereta, cayó justo a tiempo encima de la panadería, perdiendo su transformación. Le dolía los brazos y su agotamiento físico y emocional no ayudaba en esa situación, Tikki se limitó a seguirla en silencio, ella no se veía con nada de ánimos. Ya en su habitación, la Franco-China se despojó de sus ropas habituales, colocándose su cómoda pijama rosa, y se dispuso a dormir, a tratar pensar en cómo llevar las cosas ahora en adelante con Chat Noir, a cumplir su trabajo de heroína, a pensar las formas de evitar a Adrien, y no descuidar sus notas escolares en este año tan importante.

Que todas las Ladybug's de la historia, la acompañara en su travesía.

Tikki se sentía de lo más impotente en esa situación, quería hablarle, aconsejarle, usar todos esos milenios de experiencia para ayudarla en esta situación.

Pero, ¿Eso había pasado antes?

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo en ese momento tan necesitado?

Solo pudo guardar silencio y ver los sollozos de Marinette mientras dormía.

Una y otra vez.

Cada lágrima derramada con dolor incluido. ¿Dónde estaba la suerte?

De repente, sintió un muy mal presentimiento en su cuerpecito, y una sensación de lo más conocida para ella: El Miedo…

Se acurrucó en la cama con Marinette, y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar esos temblores involuntarios.

¿Qué fue eso…?

¿Qué significado o consecuencias traería consigo?

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Fue la segunda noche más difícil de la vida de Adrien Agreste, nunca creyó que sentiría un dolor tan profundo como el que sentía en su corazón, casi comparable con la muerte de su madre cuando tenía 13 años, ese fue el peor momento de su vida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, notaba como la lluvia caía de su ventana, esta noche era tan parecido a la de ese fatídico día, y lo similar del ambiente empeoraba todo.

Respiró un poco, y con su manó trató de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero estas rápidamente caían de su rostro. ¿Amaba a Ladybug? ¿Estaba seguro que la amaba? ¿Por qué decir el "Sí" se volvía más lejano? ¿Por qué simplemente no salió de su burbuja antes de que las cosas empeoraran? ¿Por qué sintió esa luz y sensación reconfortante cada vez que compartía momentos con ella? Momentos, y regocijo que le recordaban tanto a su amada Madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, buscó la primera figura femenina que cumplía los estándares-para un chico adolecente con nada de experiencia en relacionarse con los demás-, y se mostrara un apego emocional que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. La adrenalina y la emoción cuando se convirtió en Chat Noir por ¿segunda vez?, agregándole la impresión y sencillamente comparar su fuerza de voluntad, su valentía para tomar sus propias decisiones, privilegio que _él_ no poseía, hicieron que la idealizara, guardándola en su corazón, creando la chica perfecta de sus sueños, esa chica que tanto necesitaba para tener un momento feliz en su vida, algo real, una decisión tomada por su persona y no algo que simplemente se lo ordenaron, aun cuando él no estaba de acuerdo.

Oh el gran Adrien Agreste, el joven modelo de 18 años, soltero, con miles de fanáticas locas y superficiales que darían lo que fuera para pasar una noche con él en su cama, y no precisamente para _hablar_. Era un asco de persona, una máscara creada para complacer a ilusas moja bragas por cumplir las expectativas de su famoso padre diseñador, quien bien lo trata como un empleado más, solo que a tiempo completo y mantenido por eso.

Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto que no sabía por qué no terminaba con todo de una buena vez. ¿Por qué tenía fans en primer lugar? ¿Por qué es apuesto? ¿Gentil? ¿Caballeroso? ¡Patrañas! ¡Mentiras!

¿Cómo es que puede tener un amigo confiable y desinteresado como Nino? Un amigo que ha estado con él en sus problemas de adolecente, el que le pedía consejos amorosos para estar feliz con su novia Alya, felicidad que él añoraba tanto con Ladybug junto a la identidad civil de ella.

Pero claro, también era Chat Noir, el coqueto, juguetón, y libre de Chat Noir, una personalidad creada a partir de tener un respiro, de poder ser _él mismo,_ de tomar decisiones aunque fueran equivocadas por su persona. El sentir, el experimental una tan ansiada libertad. Aunque, sentía que también lo de él no era para tanto, una sensación de incomodidad e inconformidad lo abrumó por completo. ¿Qué chico no quisiera su vida? ¿Por qué era tan desagradecido? ¿Por qué sentía que conocía a alguien que pasaba por cosas mucho peor pero por su bien?

¿Esa persona _desconocida_ de su pesadilla, en verdad existió?

Un momento: ¿A quién diablos le importa si existió o no?

Los sueños solo eso son; Sueños.

Realidades creadas por el subconsciente humano, nada más.

Él es una persona mal agradecido, con problemas de atención, un robot que sigue órdenes de quien debería darle cariño fraternal y apoyo. Pero, vivía bien ¿No? No le faltaba nada, tenía muchos lujos, comida, una buena escuela, un amigo fiel. ¿Qué clase de persona era él en realidad? ¿Cómo no estar feliz con todo eso? ¿Por qué no se ponía a pensar de todas las personas en el mundo que desearían estar en sus zapatos de diseñador? ¿Y él, quejándose por pequeñeces? ¿Tan bajo había caído, todos esos años para pensar así?

¿Por qué se había dado cuenta de todo eso, con el rechazo de la persona que _suponía_ que amaba?

Porque, ese s _uponía_ estaba de más en la pregunta. Él la amaba con toda su alma, ciegamente, él aceptaría todo de ella tanto bueno como malo. Pero, ¿Y ella lo aceptaría a él? ¿Se decepcionaría al saber la clase de persona es debajo de su traje de Chat Noir?

Miedo.

Incertidumbre.

Desconfianza.

Inseguridad.

Las personas en su mayoría que no lo conoce, tienen un ideal de persona de él demasiado perfecto, cuando, como cualquier otra, reía, lloraba, se enojaba, tenía sus momentos de baja autoestima, y de soledad en su ser. Defectos que ni se piensan a la hora de hablar del joven modelo adolecente. ¿Acaso alguien se enamoraría de su verdadero yo? ¿Realmente creyó que Ladybug se fijaría en su verdadera personalidad?

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Y si ella se había enamorado de su yo plástico y _perfecto_? ¿Tendría sentido? Solo era cuestión de pensar detalladamente las pocas veces que se habían visto, que habían podido convivir.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y no era por estar feliz, sino que, todo tenía sentido ahora, analizando las actitudes de ella, ahora misma recuerda cuando trató tan mal a Lila ese día soleado, hace 3 años, y que por su culpa ella fue Akumatizada en Volpina Falsa, fue la primera vez que había visto ese lado de ella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de sus celos?

Y él, persiguiendo un fantasma que no estuvo ahí en primer lugar.

Teniendo todo eso claro ¿Era hora de tirar la toalla?

¿De rendirse a los únicos sentimientos verdaderos y reales que corría por su cuenta?

Quién sabe.

En esos momentos estaba demasiado cansado de tanto llorar por un amor no correspondido. Se preguntaba si Marinette estuvo así tras su rechazo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella compartiera sentimientos románticos por él, tanto ella como Chat Noir se podría decir que eran amigos, y ella nunca confió ese secreto, bueno, ella nunca lo dejó entrar a su habitación, cosa bastante comprensible , su nivel de confianza no llegaba a tales extremos.

Seguro lo debía de odiar por no tener nada de delicadeza. Igualmente, él le prometió a Nino que se disculparía con ella de manera sincera, es la única opción que le quedaba.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó poco a poco, ya que tenía las piernas entumecidas y apenas las sentía, era bastante tarde, y en unas muy pocas horas Nathalie vendría a despertarlo para la escuela, tenía que aprovecharlas, aunque estaba seguro que estaría igual de cansado. Se quitó sus ropas habituales, quedando en ropa interior, y se dirigió a su cómoda cama a recuperar energías. A pesar de sentirse como el demonio, una parte de él trataba de conservar los buenos ánimos. Si Ladybug no quiere acercarse a él, tendrá que comenzar de cero todo, ¿Qué podría perder ya?

—Buenas noches, Plagg, donde quieras que estés…—Murmuró con voz ronca y gastada, se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo cercano, y cerró los ojos, éstos llenos de lágrimas secas, e hinchados.

Plagg duró todo el tiempo con él, mirándolo desde lo alto con preocupación. El Kwami podía parecer muy desinteresado, pero la verdad se preocupaba mucho por cada uno de sus portadores, especialmente Adrien, su actual. Plagg tenía una deuda muy grande que pagar, y un trabajo que cumplir, fue mucha conciencia que él fuera el siguiente Chat Noir.

¿Él estuvo consciente de eso, cuando lo dejó a cargo de él siendo aún muy niño como para recordarlo?

—Lo siento amigo, no estoy cumpliendo muy bien mi promesa…—Una pequeña lagrima se deslizó por su carita, haciendo un recorrido en sus bigotes gatunos, hasta caer al frio suelo.

¡Caray! ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de miedo e incertidumbre que sentía?

Lo había sentido antes, cuando luchó por última con el antiguo Hawk Moth hace más de 10 años. Pero ahora, esa sensación tenía un sabor diferente, que si bien parecía ser _ese_ miedo, había algo que no podía explicar por más vuelta que le daba en su cabeza.

Era como si los hilos del rompecabezas se estuvieran armando poco a poco tras el telón, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar, algo que jamás en su larga vida había experimentado. ¿Qué era? ¡¿Qué era joder?!

Suspiró frustrado, por más que ese sentimiento requería toda su atención, ahora mismo tenía algo que hacer por su portador.

Algo que no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La noche oscura y densa seguía aún vigente en la ciudad del amor, en aquel clase de observatorio, un hombre alto, de posiblemente unos 40 y tantos años, portando un traje de morado muy oscuro con una máscara de cabeza completa entre plateada y gris, y un broche de Polilla adornado su cuello cubierto, rodeado de cientos de mariposas blancas y algunas negras cayendo a morado, sonreía con maldad y superioridad.

Por fin, su plan de conseguir los Miraculous daba resultado, tras fallo y fallo en esos primeros años, todo salía de acuerdo a su plan. Cada detalle pensado, cada movimiento fríamente calculado. ¿Por qué duró tanto en darse cuenta que mandar Akumas al azar no lograría nada?

Hawk Moth estaba a un paso de conseguir su tan adorado objetivo, bastó un año de preparación para dar el primer paso, ahora comenzaría con el tercero y penúltimo, donde nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. ¿Su maldad disfrazada de motivo _noble_ estaba corrompiendo a su Kwami?

Le resultó bastante conveniente que Nooroo, no solo ya dejará de replicar y llorar para que se detuviera, ahora él le daba ideas, le ayudaba en su plan a voluntad y sobretodo, le contó sobre ciertos secretos prohibidos de su Miraculous, dándole la respuesta inmediata de cómo mejorar sus poderes y dar un paso delante de esos molestos héroes.

El primer paso no fue para nada sencillo, tenía que aprender a controlar esos nuevos poderes sin llamar la atención, quien diría que esos dos jóvenes enamorados y con emociones confundidas, serían un gran experimento y buenos conejillos de Indias. Ahí se dio cuenta de que, tanto Reflecta como Evilustrator, a pesar de no tener un poder tan grande, esto puede cambiar con la motivación correcta.

Pero, eso no fue todo, las mariposas blancas son más útiles de lo que llegó a pensar tras leer ese libro de los Miraculous que lamentablemente perdió en su hogar sin ninguna explicación. Estaba más que convencido de que Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban confundidos con la situación de Stormy Weather. ¿Aurore Beauréal? Es una respuesta bastante obvia. Un Akumatizado siempre será ese mismo Akumatizado cuantas veces él lo requiera necesario. Notó que, usar viejos akumatizados le ahorraba energía a su persona y fortalecía a la víctima. Se dio cuenta que no necesitaba buscar emociones negativas en las personas de la ciudad, cuando ya los que cayeron ante él son vulnerables, y que, solo con mandarle una mariposa negra en su interior, eso bastaba para volver a akumatizarlo, y hacerlo casi vulnerable a la purificación de Ladybug.

¿Casi?

Sabiendo que ese _casi_ no era suficiente, decidió experimental un poco. ¿Crear clones con mariposas negras? Fue una mala idea, por el motivo que éstos eran más débiles que un akumatizado en general, además sería, perdidas sin sentido de las mariposas blancas, porque para formar un solo clon, se necesitaban bastantes, lo cual a la larga era un desperdicio de sus recursos.

¿Qué seguía después?

Intentó separar los Alter egos, pero estos consumían poco a poco la vida de su versión civil, lo cual, para tan poco tiempo que podían durar en acción, no solo terminaría matando a la persona, sino que vendría haciendo un trabajo mediocre, estando él cansado de serlo, no se podía permitir un trabajo así. Ya no. La solución llegó a su persona después de tanto pensar, analizar, y buscar información, que llegó a una conclusión tan lógica que lo hizo sentir estúpido por pensar tanto. Si por separadas, ambas habilidades son inútiles. ¿Por qué no juntarlas?

Ahí fue, cuando separaba la esencia más importante del Alter ego su lado corrompido, sin afectar la vida de su portador, solo agotamiento que recuperaría con buena alimentación y descanso, para usar eso como molde de las mariposas negras y crear un akumatizado que en si ya está purificado. Manteniendo todos sus poderes, su personalidad y sobretodo la lealtad hacia él, lo hacía el secuaz perfecto para avanzar al siguiente paso, aunque lamentablemente no podía hacer eso con todos los akumatizados, tuvo que elegir a los cuales él con su nueva mentalidad, consideró perfectos para este plan, el cual consideró su última jugada.

Con su primera creación ya hecha, ahora seguía con el paso dos, ¿Quién era Ladybug bajo la máscara? Sabiendo la identidad civil de la joven súper heroína, atacarla sería como un juego de niños. Supo que revelaría su identidad para salvar una ilusión de su único hijo creado por la falsa Volpina, que si bien eso no le causo gracia en lo absoluto, se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería hacerla revelar su identidad. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo, no podía desperdiciar todo su esfuerzo mandando a un Akuma nuevo que no solo estaría destinado a fallar, sino también pondría nuevamente alerta a los dos héroes, siendo eso lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos de intensa planeación. Lo único que le quedó fue esperar que ella apareciera, y mandar a La Invisible para que la siguiera y descubriera su identidad. Sabiendo que solo para eso esa Akumatizada servía de utilidad, tenía que cumplir su único y gran trabajo importante. Fue ahí cuando descubrió esa verdad tan impactante.

Marinette Dupain Cheng, era Ladybug.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendidos e incrédulos. Todo desde un principio indicaba que era la jovencita, sus coletas, los mismos ojos azules. ¿De verdad él y Paris son tan ciegos para no darse cuenta de lo obvio? Entonces, su Kwami le explicó la magia detrás de sus antifaces, distorsionando la realidad y cualquier similitud para proteger su anonimato, pero éste ya siendo descubierto el efecto y encanto se pierde, y te ilumina, dándote cuenta de lo más Obvio del mundo. Siendo sincero, apreciaba el talento innato que poseía la chica para diseñar, con algo de apoyo, ella sería una gran diseñadora en un futuro no tan lejano, incluso podría llegar a superarlo por su fuerte pasión en la moda que la joven posee en su mirada. No obstante, su objetivo es claro, siendo éste lo más importante en su vida, junto a su hijo.

Sintió una pequeña lastima en su interior, después de todo, seguía siendo un ser humano, uno que perdió a su esposa de manera muy injusta. Ella no debió de morir. ¿Cómo alguien tan buena, bondadosa y Justiciera como Celesta, tuvo que morir así sin más, cuando tuvo muy buenas señales de una recuperación completa? ¿Por qué ese _Ser_ tan poderoso e omnipotente que ella tanto veneraba, les hizo eso? ¿Por qué a ella y no a otras personas que en verdad no merecían estar vivas?

No le importó convertirse en el villano de la historia, realmente no le importa tener que lastimar a esa joven por sus deseos egoístas. La vida ya de por si era injusta, un poco más de injusticia en éste no cambiara nada.

—Señor Hawk Moth—Desde las sombras y con una sonrisa retorcida, salió Stormy Weather con al parecer buenas noticias para su jefe y creador—. Ya he atacado el Hogar Agreste, llamé la atención suficiente de Ladybug como para sospechar de mi yo Humana, hace unas horas ella fue a mi hogar para hablar con mi madre y sacar alguna pista del porque ella no puede purificarme.

— ¿Los ha seguido desde entonces? —Preguntó, con seriedad. Aunque por dentro quería reír de felicidad por lo bien que está saliendo todo.

—Sí—Afirmó ella—. Escondida en las nubes, me di cuenta de algo interesante.

— ¿Interesante? —Alzó una de sus cejas no visibles.

—Así es—Respondió nuevamente—, Al parecer ambos héroes tuvieron una fuerte discusión que destruyó por completo la relación que construyeron hasta ahora, Ladybug está destrozada y ni hablar de Marinette, no solo el hijo de Gabriel Agreste rompió su corazón de manera poco agradable—No pudo evitar soltar una risita, él carraspeó molesto por eso, su hijo era un caballero con la mejor educación posible, romperle el corazón a una dama era algo que le costaba creer, aunque bueno, eso le facilitaba muchas cosas. Le aumentara la mesada por ayudarlo indirectamente—. Si no que, ahora perdió el apoyo de su compañero y mejor amigo, me imagino que ella lo rechazó al fin, aunque no entiendo como un simple rechazo destruya tanto una relación aparentemente, irrompible—Razonó, pensativa.

—Todo depende de las palabras, éstas duelen más que los golpes físicos, por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado de lo que se dice—Mencionó con elegancia e inteligencia—. Con las palabras adecuadas, puedes desencadenar acciones, para bien o para mal.

—Eso tiene sentido—Dijo estando convencida de sus palabras—. Ahora, le informó que los preparativos para la fase 3 están casi completos, hoy en la noche se llevará a cabo, la situación y las piezas del rompecabezas están en su lugar.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó complacido—. Entonces, desaparece, necesitas que tu otra yo recupere toda la energía que pueda, no puedes fallar y debes estar preparadas para los posibles inconvenientes que se podrán presentar. Nada está escrito en esta vida—Culminó en una orden, la chica del clima hizo una reverencia de respeto, para luego su cuerpo deformarse en mariposas negras y desaparecer por arte de magia.

Soltó un suspiro, no era que a él le gustara perder su preciado sueño, pero esto era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Notó los primeros rayos del Sol colarse por el enorme cristal cerrado, dando señal a un nuevo día. Ya estaba muy tarde, tenía que llegar a su hogar antes de que su asistente lo despertara. Quitando su transformación, salió a paso lento del observatorio, su Kwami estaba muy cansado, por lo cual, sería un camino a su fría casa largo y solitario.

Como todos los días que su adorada esposa dejó este mundo. Días que recuperaría a como diera lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[EDITADO]**

 **Lo bueno de durar mucho en actualizar, es que, con el tiempo se te ocurren mas y mas ideas con las cuales enriquecer el fic :'3**

 **Es el capítulo mas largo y que mas me ha costado escribir D':**

 **Tanto por la narración, yo estoy acostumbrada a hacer mas dialogos, pero en esta ocación, puse todo de mi, para que quedara bien y que me perdonaran ;u;**

 **Les dije que los capítulos serán ya mas largos.**

 **La historia la tengo toda pensada en mi cabeza y una buena porcion en borrador, que al final termino cambiando muchas cosas XD!**

 **Yo personalmente prefiero a Félix por encima de Adrien, pero éste con un buen desarrollo se le puede sacar tanto provecho, mas del que me imagine originalmente.**

 **A partir de ahora las cosas se pondran Hardcore (?)**

 **Ah, este fic tiene una historia "precuela" pero protagonizados por Nath y Juleka, por ese aunque aún no la he subido, no es necesaria para entender esta, pero si les gustaría leerle cuando la suba, son bienvenidos :'3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! me dejan reviews *-* y nos vemos hsata la proxima :D**

 **PD: Pasen por mi nueva historia, "Learning to Love In The Dark" Ubicado en el universo del PV, ese fic tendrá version comic, la cual será subida en Wattpad, Facebook y Deviant Art.**

 **Tambien, si les interesa, denle Like por mi pagina de Facebook para estar al tanto de mi** **.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir:**

 **Sayonara ;3**


	7. Límite I

**Holis *w*  
**

 **Solo yo publico de madrugada por ser bien Hardocore y semi vampiro (?)**

 **En fin: Disfruntenlo!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon y asociados.** ©

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Límite I**

 **.**

 _«_ _Todas las personas tienen un límite, inclusive las que aparentan ser las más fuerte de todas, tarde o temprano solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que explotaran. La vida nunca fue justa, ni siquiera con las personas bendecidas con la buena suerte. Es interesante presenciar cuan profundo puedes caer, estaré esperando pacientemente, el momento decisivo para actuar…_ _»_

La joven futura diseñadora se levantó sobresaltada, sosteniendo temblorosa su pecho con sus manos. El aire en sus pulmones le hacía falta, nunca había sentido esa sensación de ¿Miedo, quizás? Fue una experiencia de lo más aterradora para ella. Después de lograr conseguir el sueño, sentía que se hundía cada vez más en la nada, agregando una extraña opresión en su corazón, todo como si una especie de pesadilla se tratase, pero tan…real.

Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez, hasta que su respiración se volvió más normal, y esa incomodidad en su pecho desapareciera casi por completo de su persona. Notó que Tikki acurrucada en su cama, algo bastante anormal, pues ella prefería dormir en su cajita, tomó su celular del estante más cercano y observó la hora en él, siendo la 7 de la mañana. Curiosamente ese día se levantó bastante temprano, ya que ella tenía la manía de levantarse algo tarde por las patrullas nocturnas, que nunca son tan largas como la de aquella noche. Con cuidado y sin despertar a su Kwami, se levantó de su cama a prepararse para un nuevo día.

Ella esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera uno bueno, bastante diferente al pasado.

Lastimosamente, Marinette no era dueña del destino….

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _Caminaba solitario en la oscuridad absoluta. No podía ver nada, y a pesar de eso, sentía que conocía el camino. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza, dándole todo el apoyo moral que tanto requería su persona, sin embargo, éste no duró tanto como hubiera deseado. Era un abrazo tan conocido pero a la vez tan desconocido, que no tenía nada de lógica que sintiera esas emociones por alguien o algo desconocido que le daba apoyo fraternal._

— _Lo siento Adrien, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, se fuerte, no te dejes vencer y confía en ti mismo y en tus amigos, incluyendo al gato estúpido que tienes de Kwami_ — _Musitó el mismo joven rubio con una ligera sonrisa._

 _Mas sin embargo, Adrien no pudo agradecerle ya que, nuevamente fue aprisionado por esas raras sombras oscuras, separándole de aquel cálido sujeto en contra de su voluntad._

— ** _"Todo lo que tocas lo destruyes, acéptalo es tu destino y no te libraras de él…."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez mirando el techo de manera insistente. Aquella pesadilla volvió y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Quién era esa persona que lo abrazaba de manera fraternal? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué son esas sombras y esa voz tenebrosa que lo perturba? Colocó su brazo en su frente, tapando uno de sus ojos, tratando de buscar una razón para que todo eso le pasase. Sin embargo, lo que le resultó más extraño era el hecho de que se levantara antes de que Nathalie lo hiciera, contando de que solo tenía unas 2 horas de sueño encima, tampoco se sentía nada cansado. Se retiró de su cama y estiró los brazos, eso debía ser buena señal de que hoy sería un gran día para él. Talvez siguiera destruido emocionalmente, pero si algo le enseñó su adorada madre era que deprimirse y llorar no cambiaría nada. Primero lo primero, reconstruiría su relación con su amada Ladybug, y le pedirá disculpas a Marinette, lo más sinceras salida de su persona, le diría toda la verdad, incluyendo que la apreciaba muchísimo como amiga y que él amaba ciegamente a alguien más.

Aun sabiendo que no podía corresponder sus talvez buenos sentimientos por él, era mejor limpiar su nombre y dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez por todas. Al estar ya más despierto, notó que todas las fotos que tenía de Ladybug desaparecieron sin ninguna explicación, parpadeó varias veces, y como si eso fuera poco se talló los ojos para apreciar mejor su entorno. Comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, pero no, todas las fotos seguían sin aparecer. ¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar a su habitación?

—Oh ya despertaste, bello durmiente—Dijo Plagg, risueño—. Espero que te guste la remodelación que hice, duré toda la noche, y quiero no solo Camembert también quiero queso Chédar como extra.

— ¿Tú hiciste eso? —Musitó incrédulo, realmente le costaba creer que alguien tan holgazán como Plagg sacrificara sus horas de sueño para hacer algo así—. Vaya, no me lo esperaba de tu parte.

—Escucha, sé que estas, hecho mierda por el rechazo de Ladybug—Habló serio y directo, Adrien sintió ganas de llorar por recordarlo, pero se hizo el fuerte—. Créeme que no eres el primer Chat Noir que pasa por esto, y la mejor forma de olvidar y superarlo, es alejar las cosas que te recuerden a ella. Por eso quite las fotos. Seguirás siendo su compañero hasta que detengan a Hawk Moth, pero, despegarte poco a poco de estas cosas te ayudará.

—Realmente aprecio mucho esto de tu parte, Plagg—Dijo agradecido, su Kwami lo quería y apreciaba más de que lo hubiera pensado, quien lo diría—. Pero no pienso rendirme, yo amo a Ladybug, sea quien sea debajo de la máscara, y que me haya roto el corazón, no hará que me rinda—Culminó con total seguridad en su mirada, el Kwami lo miró sorprendido. Generalmente los Chat Noir suelen rendirse a la primera, ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Como quieras—Se cruzó de sus bracitos—. Realmente tienes agallas, más de la que pensé.

—No permitiré que los únicos sentimientos verdaderos y de mi voluntad terminen así por así.

—Sea lo que sea que elijas, yo te apoyare amigo, espero que esa sea la correcta.

—Y lo será—Sonrió Adrien, su Kwami le devolvió la sonrisa.

Adrien fue a prepararse para su nuevo día. Plagg se recostó en la cama de su portador, agotado. Su jugada no funcionó de la manera que pensó en un principio, pero se alegraba de que Adrien se sintiera mejor y fuera más optimista en esta situación. Miró el techo de la habitación bastante pensativo, talvez ese mal presentimiento que tenía no era más que solo su imaginación, después de todo, el joven Agreste era más fuerte de que lo que llegó a imaginar de un principio. Cabe la probabilidad de que él ya sentía que ésta Ladybug rechazara a éste Chat Noir, rompiendo no solo el corazón del portador de la mala suerte, sino también quitarle toda la confianza en sí mismo y quedara marcado de por vida. Una experiencia que le resultaba de lo más desagradable e irracional, y que más de una vez le tocó experimental a lo largo de su vida con sus otros portadores.

 _A veces la mala suerte parecía una maldición descarada._

Con varios pensamientos en mente, cerró los ojos con lentitud, relajado y bastante cómodo, se durmió al fin. Necesitaba recuperar energías.

Unos Pequeños sollozos se hacía presente en la ducha del baño de la habitación del Agreste menor, Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse fatal nuevamente, si, ya no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos por Ladybug, sin embargo, el hecho de que Plagg le dijera que varios Chat Noirs le pasara lo mismo, le quitaba esperanzas de él hacer esa diferencia. Nunca fue una persona tan segura de sí misma como hubiera querido, debido a su estricta y limitada crianza, pero, al menos quería hacerse la idea de lo contrario, y demostrar que él podía superar sus limitaciones de su persona. Por eso, a veces pensaba que solo se engañaba así mismo para no salir lastimado de otras personas.

Las gotas cristalinas empapaban por completo su bien formado cuerpo desnudo masculino, limpiándolo, no solo físicamente sino también mental, tratando tener y buscar con desesperación una sensación de tranquilidad y confort. Sus pensamientos seguían allí más vivos que nunca, perdiéndose en ellos como si un laberinto sin salida se tratase, le era imposible ignorarlos. No supo cuánto tiempo duró en esa misma posición con el grifo abierto, desperdiciando agua que le sobraba realmente. Solo…Quería permanecer ahí un poco más de tiempo.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, Adrien ya vestido con sus ropas habituales, bajó a desayunar encontrándose con Nathalie en el camino, sorprendida aunque poco apreciable en su rostro, le indicó que esperara a que despertara a su padre para dar las órdenes del desayuno. El joven simplemente asintió desinteresado, caminando hacia el solitario comedor a esperar los alimentos. Sus ojos presenciaron como su padre entraba desde la sala, nunca lo había visto a esas horas, ya que él siempre estaba en su oficina. No podía ser posible que se vistiera tan rápido, ni que fuera Flash.

—Es bastante inusual verte despierto a esta hora, padre.

—A veces los diseñadores necesitan aire fresco para buscar inspiración—Respondió con calma, aunque por dentro se asustó por ver a su hijo ahí.

— ¿No estabas en un viaje de negocios? —Inquirió con curiosidad, aunque no le importaba mucho a sinceridad.

—Tuve que cancelarlo por unos compromisos que tengo que resolver—Contestó él, sentándose del otro extremo del comedor—. Eso incluye tu compromiso de boda con la señorita Chloé Bourgeois.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de calmar su respiración, ese tema, ese tan odiado tema se hacía presente otra vez—Si mama estuviera aquí, ella jamás permitiría algo así—Soltó él, entre dientes.

— ¡Pero no está! —Gritó demandante, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y carraspeó arreglándose su fina corbata—. Como tu padre, tengo la obligación de darte lo mejor, y eso incluye casarte que una jovencita de nuestra altura social. Además, estoy siendo generoso al escoger a alguien a quien ya conoces desde tu infancia.

— ¿Generoso? ¿Es en serio? —Soltó una risita algo tétrica e ironica, Gabriel alzó una de sus cejas sin comprender—. No sabes nada de mí, y siempre has manejado mi vida a tu maldito antojo. ¿Y ahora pretendes casarme en contra de mi voluntad con alguien a quien considero una hermana? No me hagas reír, eres todo menos generoso conmigo. —Admitió al fin, con furia contenida y veneno en su mirada verdosa.

—Cuida tus palabras jovencito, esas no son formas de hablar con tu padre—Regañó el hombre diseñador—. Sin mí no serías nada el día de hoy, deja de comportarte con un niño malcriado y obedece, que aunque seas mayor de edad sigues viviendo en mi casa.

— ¿Desde cuándo yo pedí todo esto? —Se paró repentinamente y golpeó con sus puños la mesa con fuerza— ¡¿Acaso yo pedir ser modelo?! ¡¿Acaso pedir ser tu hijo?! ¡¿ACASO PEDI NACER?!

—Adrien Agres…—No pudo terminar de decir porque fue interrumpido por su único hijo.

—No, tú escucha. —Le señaló con su dedo, acusador—. Estoy cansado de que dirijas mi vida a tu voluntad, estoy bastante grandecito para tomar mis propias decisiones, y una de ellas es que no me casaré con Chloé digas lo que digas, yo ya tengo alguien especial en mi corazón, y esos sentimientos sin son reales y míos.

Gabriel se levantó con brusquedad, con el ceño fruncido, caminó a paso lento hacia su hijo quien seguía a la defensiva y le dio una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla, enrojeciéndola y tomándolo por sorpresa e incredulidad.

—No permitiré esta falta de respeto, eres mi hijo, y como tal tengo todo el derecho de regir tu vida, porque sé que es lo mejor para ti, aún eres muy joven para saber lo que es tomar decisiones, no tienes ninguna experiencia en hacerlo, no creas que es algo tan fácil—Dijo Gabriel con imponencia, alzando su voz—. No me importa si te sientes atraído por una chica cualquiera, que por obvias razones no te llega a los talones, no permitiré que se aprovechen de ti y de nuestros privilegios, así que deja de ser un iluso con las hormonas alborotadas. Acepta que te casaras con la señorita Bourgeois, no me hagas el malo de la historia, sabes que tengo todo el poder para arruinar esa muchacha que disque robó tu corazón, así que, si eres alguien listo harás lo que diga y punto. De lo contrario ya sabes lo que le espera, también a ti, puedo cambiarte de escuela y separarte de esos molestos amigos que tienes. No te hagas el estúpido ahora, tienes mucho que perder si no me obedeces—Culminó Gabriel, no quería usar métodos sucios con su hijo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer si quería darle el mejor futuro posible. Tarde o temprano él lo entendería y le daría las gracias por tener la razón, por Gabriel Agreste siempre la tenía.

Adrien apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia, y mordió su labio inferior, haciéndolo casi sangrar por la presión ejercida. En silencio, le dio la espalda a su padre, tomando su bulto escolar con brusquedad.

—Como digas, padre—Musitó por vencido, sin una pizca de emoción en sus palabras.

Gabriel sonrió complacido y también le dio la espalda a su hijo. El joven Agreste, con la mirada opacada y sin brillo, se retiró de ahí lo más rápido que pudo a buscar a su guardaespaldas de apodo Gorila, su apetito se esfumó por completo, y se sentía vacío con una mezcla de impotencia y odio. Jamás creyó que llegaría a odiar a su propio padre, pero ese sentimiento luchaba con hacerse más fuerte, siendo la pequeña parte de él que en verdad lo amaba por sus buenos y poquitos recuerdos en su infancia antes de morir su madre, era lo único que mantenía a raya ese odio creciente en su interior. Es que no podía creerlo. ¿Su padre estaba dispuesto a tales extremos por seguir controlando su vida? ¿Cómo que demasiado joven para tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Destrozaría la reputación de Ladybug si se enterara de que ella era la chica de sus sueños? ¿Si quiera algo como eso tenía una pizca de sentido?

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Las nubes no eran las únicas que lloraban ese día, tanto Adrien y Marinette ocultaban en su interior una gran tristeza y decepción muy profundas, cicatrices emocionales que tardarían en desaparecer. En silencio, recorrió todo el camino a la escuela en la limusina, llegaría muy temprano y de seguro recibiría un regaño de Nathalie por no esperar que le dijera su itinerario de hoy. Sinceramente nada le importaba, su vida dejó de tener sentido y significado, todo en 3 días. Marinette con el mismo paraguas negro que le regaló Adrien aquella vez, entraba a la escuela con la mirada apagada, notó como su ex amor se bajaba del auto, cubierto por un paraguas rojo que evitaba que se empapara con las gotas de la fría lluvia. Por un breve momento sus ojos se encontraron, sorpresivamente sintieron una conexión en ese instante, como si compartieran ese mismo sentimiento de tristeza y baja autoestima. Sin embargo, Marinette rompió dicho contacto tan rápido como lo tuvieron en un inicio, dándole la espalda terminando de entrar a la escuela.

El Portador de la mala suerte se quedó callado, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, no supo por qué ver esos ojos le resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar, pudo ver reflejado tantas emociones en poco tiempo, que le resultaba tan extraño. Por lo visto, ella seguía lastimada por tal rechazo, y no la culpaba, él se sentía igual o peor por el rechazo de Ladybug, él tenía que arreglar las cosas como diera lugar. Con cortesía, se despidió de su guardaespaldas, también le pidió disculpa por hacerlo trabajar antes de la hora acordaba, lo cual él respondió que no le importaba, ya que era su trabajo en primer lugar. Se encaminó a la entrada de la escuela -viendo como la Limusina se perdía de su vista-, a paso lento, ya que quería alejarse de Marinette por el momento. Luego buscaría un mejor momento para pedirle perdón.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Por tanto tiempo creyó que ver destruida a su más grande rival le daría tanto placer y regocijo a su persona, que presenciarlo con sus propios ojos en la actualidad, le dejó una sensación contraria a lo que quería desde un principio. Chloé Bourgeois era muchas cosas, una malcriada, una niña consentida, hipócrita, desgraciada, desdichada, triste, celosa, envidiosa, codiciosa y la lista seguía. Ella estaba consiente de todos sus defectos, y estaba segura que por su culpa, varios de sus compañeros fueron akumatizados por el que se hacía llamar Hawk Moth. Estaba consciente de que era una manipuladora de primera, que aunque por fuera se viera que se sentía como el ser más importante de Francia, realmente se sentía vacía. Por más lujos que obtuviera, por más que hiciera sentir mal a los otros, eso no aliviaba ese vacío en su interior. Una chica que no sabe a ciencia cierta que le pasó a su madre, si se habrá muerto, o sencillamente los abandonó por quien sabe cuál razón. Y su padre, en vez de darle todo al apoyo y cariño que una niña de 6 años anhelaba con todo su corazón, fue estúpidamente compensado con cosas materiales, vacías, sin valor, sin sentimientos. Su padre, aunque dijera hasta el cansancio que lo más importante en su vida era ella, estaba mintiendo.

¡Una vil mentira de su parte!

Para él lo más importante era el ser alcalde de una gran ciudad, tener poder por sobre los débiles, enseñanzas que le inculcó desde muy niña. ¿Acaso las personas nacen como ella? No. Las personas malas no nacen, sino se hacen. Por distintas circunstancias de la vida, llega a un punto que es la única opción que le quedaba. ¿Por qué creen que odiaba y le hacía imposible la vida a Marinette Dupain Cheng? Porque ella si tenía una familia amorosa, una familia completa, que aunque no tuviera todos los lujos del mundo, ella era feliz con ellos. ¿Y ella? No recordaba la última vez que recibió ese amor por parte de sus padres, ni siquiera de su padre, porque todo lo que de él venía lo sentía tan superficial, llegando a un punto que ya ni le importaba, decidiendo usarlo a su favor y conveniencia. Teniendo a una prima superficial mucho mayor que ella, llamada Cristal, siendo por así decirlo su figura femenina ideal, imitarla se le hizo bastante fácil.

Luego estaba Adrien, la primera persona real que se podría decir consideró un verdadero amigo. Lo conoció alrededor de su año años de edad, en un desfile de moda que se hizo en su hotel por parte de su famoso padre, Gabriel Agreste, ahí se dio cuenta que él también vivía en mentiras. Ambos eran los reyes en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, tras una máscara de hipocresía y cortesía. Conectaron de inmediato, fueron cómplices de muchas travesuras que al día de hoy le sacaban risitas reales. Supo que a diferencia de ella, su padre controlaba su vida a su antojo, le dijo que pronto comenzaría a practicar para ser modelo, cuando él lo único que deseaba era ser un niño normal y estar con su familia como antes. Un deseo que era muy similar al suyo propio. Por último se enteró de la enfermedad mortal de su madre, y que tenía mucho miedo de quedarse solo, ya que su padre desde muy pequeño, era distante con él. Ese día ella lo dio ánimos, apoyo y aunque ella no creyera de relleno en Dios, iba a rezar para que aunque sea la madre de él estuviera bien. Celesta Agreste era una mujer bastante amable, las pocas veces que llegó a compartir con la mujer, fueron momentos bastante agradables, sentía envidia de que no tenía una madre como ella, pero también se sentía feliz de que su amigo la tuviera en primer lugar.

Sentimientos contradictorios que no lograba entender por su corta edad.

Tanto Adrien y ella compartieron unas cuantas clases personales juntos, ya que en ese tiempo ninguno de los dos fue a una escuela por ser hijos de quienes eran, convivieron por unos cortos 2 años, hasta que su padre la inscribió en una primaria prestigiosa, y posteriormente a la escuela secundaria François Dupont, una escuela que él le donaba para aparentar su generosidad, para supuestamente ser _humilde_ , tuvo la grandiosa idea de ponerla ahí a convivir con la plebe como los nombraba. Al principio creyó que su padre la entendía, sabiendo que no necesitaba tantos lujos sino su cariño, haciéndola convivir con personas normales y no personas plásticas como las de su escuela primaria. Mas todas sus ilusiones fueron rotas cuando los rumores sobre ella, y la indiferencia se hicieron presentes. La mayoría de su aula la ignoraba por miedo a su padre, nadie se animó siquiera a sentarse a su lado, salvo una jovencita peli- naranja llamada Sabrina, hija de uno de los oficiales de policías más conocidos de Paris por su gran trabajo y dedicación en mantener la Ley y el orden en la ciudad. La chica era muy tímida le recordaba a esa niña que le hacía sus trabajos por caprichos, y la seguía a todas partes. Hasta que cayó en cuenta que eran la misma persona, pero más recluida. No tuvo de otra que aceptar su fiel amistad, que parecía más bien una relación de abeja reina y obrera. Si bien la mayoría de las veces la consideraba así, había momentos en que en verdad apreciaba su amistad.

Estar esos años alejada de Adrien, la hizo darse cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que llegó a imaginar, comenzó a sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado. ¿Se había enamorado? Nunca lo supo con claridad, siempre él la ha visto como una buena amiga y hermana, así que enamorarse de él sería una _pérdida_ de tiempo, porque si llegara en verdad a sentir esas cosas por él, ella sufriría por romper esa relación amistosa tan larga y bonita que tenían. Ahora con Marinette, la había conocido cuando estaba en primaria, ella al parecer tenía una beca por ser una persona inteligente y talentosa, habían hablado muy poco, la mayoría de las veces le era divertido hacerle la vida imposible, tanto como su padre le había enseñado. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que la molestaba por el simple hecho de envidia hacia su persona, hacerla sentir menos recobró fuerza cuando se volvieron a encontrar en la secundaria por azares del destino o su mala suerte. Así se ganó su fama actuar, por sus actitudes y desprecios a personas por debajo de ella, con el poder de hacer lo que le plazca por el simple hecho de su padre ser el alcalde de París y ser benefactor directo de la escuela. Por último pero menos importante, tenemos a Ladybug. La súper heroína que la salvó de una muerte segura, lo cual le causó mucha admiración , y donde las culpas la atormentaron por ser como es, por no poder ser como ella, por simplemente ser Chloé Bourgeois, la odiosa, antipática Chloé Bourgeois.

Ver por casualidad como la tan odiable panadera de cuarta se confesaba a _su_ Adrien le ardió, le molestó, pero más le sorprendió la manera con la cual el chico tan querido por ella le haya rechazado de esa manera. No, ese no era por ningún motivo su preciado amigo de la infancia. Ni ella que era una molestia la trataba de esa manera, algo dentro de él debió hacer un _clic,_ haciéndolo explotar. Ella sabía que algo como eso pasaría tarde o temprano, lo que hacía Gabriel ya le parecía absurdo. Su padre André no tenía idea de que ella ya sabía sobre el compromiso de con Adrien desde pequeña, compromiso que logró ser disuelto por intercesión de la Señora Agreste, y que, hace un año se volvió a planear. Aunque ella por dentro estaba más que feliz de estar con él, aun cuando sus sentimientos no son 100% reales, sino más bien un capricho, sabía que Adrien no le gustaba para nada esa idea de estar atado a alguien a quien no amaba de esa manera.

No veía a Adrien tan destrozado como la vez en que perdió su madre cuando ambos tenía 13 años. Ese día el lloró demasiado, ella fue la que le ofreció su hombro, endureciendo su carácter, porque muy en el fondo ella también tenía ganas de llorar, mas no se lo permitía. Digan lo que digan, ella tenía un corazón, bien oculto y guardado bajo una llave pero lo tenía al fin al cabo. Ella evitó que cometiera una locura en su momento de depresión, momento que ambos juraron guardar en secreto y olvidar. No fue el mejor reencuentro posible, pero al menos volvió a convivir con él, aunque sea por unos pocos días que duraron de Luto. Al final, ella no tenía el poder para cambiar nada, ni siquiera pudo logar que su padre le prestara atención real. ¿Cómo pensar en ayudar a su amigo esta vez? Ambos estaban tan distanciados, que la bonita amistad que alguna vez tuvieron está a dos pasos de desaparecer, por la poca convivencia que han tenido los dos, incluso cuando por 3 años consecutivos, compartieron aulas. Soltó un suspiro, este día sería largo y tedioso mientras veía la insistente lluvia inundar las calles de Paris.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Marinette siempre fue una estudiante distraída, pero su mente no estaba en ninguna clase, sino en las nubes, pensando en sus problemas personales como los de Heroína. No faltaron los reproches por las maestras correspondientes, también de su mejor amiga Alya. Pero ella simplemente le respondía que estaba bien, sabiendo que era mentira. Una situación similar pasaba con Adrien, y aunque eso nunca le representó problema alguno, su voz llegaba a sonar robótica y apagada. Alguna veces se equivocaba torpemente y no se reponía, Nino quiso saber que pasaba con su mejor amigo y hermano del alma, no obstante, el moreno estaba más ansioso de que pronto Marinette y Adrien repararan su relación, no solo por ellos dos, sino también por el bienestar de su relación con Alya. Ambos decidieron apoyar a sus respectivos amigos, siendo necesaria una separación de tiempo indefinido, lo aceptaron resignados. Los dos se amaban, pudieran ser jóvenes y todo, pero el sentimiento se ha mantenido a flor de piel desde que formalizaron su relación poco después de ser encerrados en esa jaula. Y aunque les doliera, ellos también amaban a sus respectivos amigos de manera muy fraternal, pese a no compartir parentesco sanguíneo.

 _Ese sacrificio solo era una prueba de la fiel amistad que profesaban con fidelidad._

Hubo varias oportunidades creadas por los morenos para juntarlos, pero a última hora se acobardaban o sencillamente su presencia no era soportable en el caso de Marinette. Ese día fue incomodo, largo y extraño, tanto por la lluvia y que la hija del alcalde estaba de lo más distante e indiferente. No había insultado a nadie en todo el día, ya Alya y Nino comenzaron a pensar que lo que tenía sus amigos era contagioso….Nah, de seguro no fue cumplido uno de sus caprichos poniéndola de esa manera, no era como si ella les importara en primer lugar.

Con más de 10 intentos fallidos, por ese día se rindieron. Ya habrán otros en las cuales lograr que arreglen su relación, fuera de eso, ambos notaron que algo más le molestaba. En el caso de Nino insistió para que Adrien quisiera confiar en él y decirle lo que le pasaba, porque no solo por Marinette tendría esa actitud tan inusual, estaba seguro que tenía que ver con algo de su padre Gabriel Agreste, y eso con sinceridad no le daba buena espina. Ese señor según su punto de vista, era un asco de persona y no se merecía tan buen hijo como Adrien. Sin embargo, el rubio modelo insistía con sonrisas forzadas que no tenía nada importante, sabiendo muy bien que Nino no se tragaría esas mentiras, el joven Dj lo conocía demasiado bien, pero era algo que no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera con él. Con Marinette sucedía algo similar, Alya insistió de manera constante, ya que, si bien sabía que Adrien era casi todo su mundo, no era suficiente razón para tener esa actitud tan apagada….Bueno, fue rechazada y de la peor manera posible, sin embargo, ella sentía que le ocultaba algo más, algo que Marinette no estaba de ánimos para contárselo ni a ella.

Ellos sabían que no podía forzarlos a contar algo cuando no se sentían listos, por ese día, los dejaron ir cada quien por su lado, por ahora, era todo lo que podían hacer.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La noche en Paris hacía presencia nuevamente, con la peculiar luna llena alzada con gracia y gloria en el cielo nocturno. Marinette se encontraba en su cómoda cama, con una libreta y pluma en mano, pensando en un diseño para mejorar su pobre estado de ánimo y sobre todo, concentrarse en el nuevo concurso juvenil de Gabriel Agreste en unas cuantas semanas no muy lejanas. El premio no solo es una buena cantidad de dinero, que si bien no le hacía tanta falta, lo tiene pensado ahorrar para el cumpleaños de su madre, sino también que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar como asistente de moda del gran diseñador en la nueva temporada, más un viaje a Milán/Italia todo pagado por motivo de la selección de modas, en colaboración con otros grandes diseñadores internacionales. El concurso no es solo en su escuela, sino en todas las escuelas de Paris/Francia, la competencia sería bien reñida para ella. Tenía que esforzarse al máximo para estar solo a dos pasos de cumplir su gran deseo de ser diseñadora de modas.

—Marinette querida, ¿Me acompañas a hacer unos encargos en el almacén de los suplidores? Realmente no quiero salir solar, y tu padre atiende la panadería—Pidió su madre Sabine, entrando a su habitación.

—Realmente me gustaría—se levantó de su cama con dificultad—. Pero estoy ocupada pensando en mi nuevo diseño para el concurso que te dije, es muy importante mamá y se me acaba el tiempo.

—Descuida, hija—Dijo comprensiva, ver a su retoño mucho mejor le alegraba—. Estaré bien, sigue trabajando y esfuérzate, seguro que serás la ganadora—La abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Por primera vez en todo el día, Marinette pudo sonreír con sinceridad.

La señora Cheng se despidió de su adorada hija, notando como recuperaba su antigua posición de concentración en su cama, para luego salir de la habitación, bajando las escaleras. Fue a la panadería con su esposo y le dijo que iría sola, lo cual no le hizo tanta gracia pero ella le contestó que no importaba realmente y que su hija se esforzaba para el concurso que les había dicho días atrás. El regordete hombre francés, suspiró resignado, deseándole suerte y que se cuidara mucho. La china mujer besó su mejilla con amor, asegurándole que estaría bien, le deseó suerte con el trabajo tomando una sombrilla para cubrirse de las finas gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban libremente por la puerta de cristal, y salió de la panadería al almacén de los suplidores para acordar la siguiente entrega de los productos.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—Ah, una espléndida noche para manifestar desgracias. Las energías negativas escondidas serán liberadas al fin al cabo—Musitó un hombre mayor desde un observatorio rodeado de mariposas blancas—. Climatika, ya sabes que hacer—Ordenó con malicia, presenciando como la Akumatizada sonreía con maldad y desaparecía entre las sombras a cumplir con la orden dada.

El rompecabezas se terminaba de armar, y el jaque mate no tardaría en aparecer.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¡Pero que horrible clima! Sabine Cheng-Dupain odiaba los días lluviosos, siempre las cosas malas pasaban en esos fatídicos días, además, esa sensación de melancolía a veces la embriagaba, como si hubiera perdido alguien o algo importante para ella. Este clima ya no le parecía usual, la sensación en el aire era pesada, molesta e incómoda. Algunas veces se sentía observada, pero nunca había nadie detrás o delante. Todavía se podía apreciar personas tanto adultas como jóvenes con sus paraguas, donde seguramente llegaban de sus trabajos, escuelas o universidades, todo parecía muy normal.

A unas calles de llegar a su acogedor hogar, se detuvo en un callejón a recuperar el aire, discutir con el suplidor sobre que le estaba vendiendo productos más caros y de no tan buena calidad, la agotó mentalmente. Al final lograron llevar a un buen acuerdo, y la discusión llegó a menores, ellos le explicaron que los productos aumentaron de precio en la importación por la reciente lluvia que había inundado unos huertos, y que hacían todo lo posible para no quebrar, por lo cual, decidieron venderlos un poco más caro para reponer perdidas, Sabine resopló, les aconsejó que aprovecharse de otro a la larga les haría daño, ensuciando su tan buen nombre, por lo cual prometieron no hacerlo de nuevo, y como tal, mantendrían el mismo precio pero con buenos productos. Unas dos horas de planeación se hizo presente, pero al final, todo quedó bien para ambas partes. Esa noticia alegraría a su esposo Tom, ya que, él ama mucho su trabajo, y ambos se esfuerzan para dar más que postes, sino que ponían su corazón en ello, dándole calidad y renombre.

Un sonido metálico la puso alerta y nerviosa, se sobresaltó pero luego se calmó al ver un pobre gatito negro callejero todo mojado, salir de un contenedor de basura. Ella intentó tomarlo para secarlo y luego mandarlo a un refugio de animales, su bondadoso corazón no soporta ver a los animales callejeros y desprotegidos. Mas el maullido enojado no la dejó, escapándose justo en sus narices. La mujer lo quiso perseguir, pero la hora y ver lo lejos que había corrido sería una tarea imposible de lograr. Suspiró con resignación, dispuesta a retomar su camino a casa.

Sin embargo, no estuvo preparada para lo que vendría a continuación. Un rayo violeta impactó en su abdomen de manera rápida y precisa. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de la reciente y abundante pérdida de sangre, como la conciencia se desvanecía y las fuerzas abandonaban su ser. Tosió algo de sangre, tocando la herida con ambas manos, soltando el paraguas en el proceso. Se arrodilló lo que para ella pasó en cámara lenta donde poco despues su vista se volvió borrosa, logrando ver por última vez una sombra de lo que pareció una joven chica, hasta caer estrepitosamente al suelo, en total conciencia.

La oscuridad la abrumó por completo.

—Pobrecita señora, ¿Acaso no sabes que los gatos negros provocan mala suerte y desastres? —Comentó la chica del clima, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sostenía un gato negro mojado entre las manos—, Es una lástima, cocinas tan bien, pero eso te pasa por ser la madre de Ladybug—Acarició el gatito, haciéndolo ronronear, sintió como alguien se acercaba a su posición, ya era hora de irse—. Hablando de gatos negros, mi trabajo aquí ya está hecho—Culminó complicada, desapareciendo en mariposas negras.

Cuando se había animado a volver a ver a su Lady esa nublada noche de París, transformarse le resultó una sensación agridulce, por una parte sentir esa preciosa libertad que solo su alter ego le otorgaba, no le resultaba tan agradable como antes. A pesar de no arreglar las cosas directamente con Marinette, al menos quería arreglar las cosas con Ladybug, darle a entender que sus sentimientos por ella son más que reales, que no era un simple fanboy como ella afirmó, y que haría todo lo posible para enamorarla si ella le daba la oportunidad, y si no, aún no se rendiría, respetaría su decisión y tendría mucha paciencia, aun cuando estuviera atado a las decisiones de su padre, él haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para evitar esa estúpida boda arreglada, costase lo que costase. En la torre Eiffel la esperó por unas 3 horas, no las contó con exactitud, solo le daba esa noción de tiempo, más ella jamás llegó. Le parecía raro, Ladybug siempre es la primera en llegar y muy rara vez llegaba tarde, nunca faltaba aun patrullaje. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Seguiría molesto con él?

Fue ahí cuando una idea alocada pasó por su mente, le haría una visita nocturna a Marinette, si ella no quería nada con su otro yo, usaría a Chat Noir para sacar información sobre ella y convencerla de darle la oportunidad de que su forma civil se disculpara con su persona. Con su bastón metálico, emprendió el viaje hacia la panadería, saliendo de la torre Eiffel. Era tan incómodo desplazarse por los techos por la humedad en el ambiente, por no tener cuidado, se resbaló cerca de un callejón, sosteniendose con el bastón extendido entre las paredes, de la que se había librado. Cayó al piso, y sintió un charco en sus pues algo ¿espeso? Con incertidumbre, bajó la mirada al suelo, para soltar el bastón horrorizado y taparse la boca en total Shock. La madre de Marinette, en un charco de sangre e inconsciente, estaba solo a unos metros de su posición. Como un flash, fue rápidamente donde la mujer, le tomó el pulso, respirando un poco aliviado porque estaba viva, aún. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a quien fuera capaz de tal atrocidad. Lo único que pudo ver que le pareció sospechoso, fue un letrero escrito con una sustancia morada en las paredes, que decía:

«Llegaste Tarde, Ladybug, no puedes salvarlos a todos, esto es tu culpa y no se detendrá hasta que tú y Chat Noir me entreguen sus Miraculous, me orillaste a tomar otros métodos, ahora hazte responsable»

—Santo Dios…—Murmuró perplejo Chat Noir—. Hawk Moth perdió la cordura—Dijo por último, cargando con delicadeza a Sabine Cheng.

Estaba asustado. ¿Cuándo fue que la situación se volvió tan oscura? ¿Cuándo las cosas se salieron de control? Si esto sería así de ahora en adelante, tenían algo que hacer urgentemente. No entendía por qué eligió a la madre de Marinette como su primera víctima, pero si algo estaba seguro, es que tanto él como Ladybug no dejarían que el villano se saliera con la suya. Lo detendrían, no les entregaría sus Miraculous porque si hacía esto para conseguirlos, no quería ni imaginar que haría cuando los obtuviera.

Por primera vez sintió esa presión del Superhéroe, comprendió que no todo sería un juego de niños, que tarde o temprano las situaciones se pondrían feas, y ahora, sus problemas personales no podían afectar por ningún motivo su juicio de héroe. Con su cola/correa tomó su bastón y lo guardó, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un hospital cercano. No la dejaría morir, no se lo permitiría, lo haría por Marinette, por la señora, y por su trabajo de héroe.

— ¿Dónde estás Ladybug?—Inquirió preocupado, él solo no podría con todo esto, realmente la necesitaba más que nunca.

Este solo era el comienzo de una era oscura para Paris, y el contador para sobrepasar _ese_ límite que ambos jóvenes héroes poseían, sería sobrepasado, poniéndolos a prueba. Mientras que esa inquietud de Plagg y Tikki crecía por igual.

Quien sabe, las apariencias engañan, y nada es lo que aparenta ser en realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[EDTADO(MALDITO FANFICTION QUE QUITA PALABRAS :C)]**

 **Santos Miraculous D':**

 **No recordaba la última vez que en la cual escribi un capítulo tan largo, fueron 20 paginas de Word y 6,500 palabras aproximadamente, mas 9 horas seguidas escribiendo (?)**

 **Eso pasa cuando la inspiración de golpea con un bate fuertemente XD!**

 **Pues bien, tengo un pequeño problema con este fic, entre mas largo hago los capítulos, menos larga será la historia, al menos espero superar mi limite de long Fic de 16 capítulos c':**

 **Tengo que dejer de ver tantos animes Psicologicos (?)**

 **Tengo sentimientos encontrados con Chloé, no es un personaje que amé de la serie, pero con buen desarrollo se puede hacer mucho con ella.**

 **A que muchos ahora odian mas a Gabriel, soy tan malota 7u7**

 **Ademas que en mi pais no ha dejado de llover desde hace dos días, y seguirá lloviendo por el resto de la semana Dx**

 **Espero que se explique porque lluvie tanto en mi fic XD!**

 **¿Querían que ellos fueran akumatizados? ¡Pues yo les dejaré buenas razones para que eso pase! En serio, ¿Solo lo akumatizan por un mero rechazo? ¿Acaso ellos no fueron escojidos para soportar cosas triviales como esas?**

 **Ademas, amo a Stormy Weather, es mi akumatizada favorita, y la segunda que mas me decepecionó de la serie. Ella tenía mucho potencial, ademas que el capítulo la hizo tomar deciciones estupidas, dejando pasar buenas oportunidades de obtener los Miraculous a la primera :T**

 **Y ni hablar de sus poderes. Estamos hablando de una chica que puede controlar el clima. ¿Cúantos desastres naturales ella podría haber provacado en París? Y solo se dedica congelar, tirar rayos (que no se como no le dio a una persona en primer lugar) y ventizcas. Really Thomas? ¿Me tomas como pendeja o que mierda? Está bien que sea una serie infantil, pero por el amor a Plagg, no me saltes con esta mierda e-e**

 **Pues bien espero que disfruten este capítulo, será él último por un corto periodo de tiempo, tengo que prestarle atención a mis demas fics, antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones :'v**

 **Me dejan review *-***

 **PD: Por ultimo, visiten mi pagina de facebook para estar al tanto de mi, tambíen les informó a las personas que leen** **mi nueva historia, "Learning to Love In The Dark" Ubicado en el universo del PV, las primeras paginas del comic basado en esa historia ya fueron publicadas en DA y en mi pagina de facebook, el link está en mi perfil.**

 **Hasta la proxima ;3**


	8. Límite II

**Miraculous Ladybug Pertenece a Thomas Astruc©**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Límite II**

 **.**

Marinette estiró los brazos con cansancio, orgullosa de sí misma vio el diseño que usaría para el concurso plasmado en su fiel diario, había hechos unas decenas de diseños, pero al final se decidió por un vestido de un color púrpura o violeta, con un escote discreto, pero elegante y juvenil, ni muy corto ni muy largo, con un patrón liso en forma de rombos en los costados, un gran reto que estaba dispuesta a hacer contar de ganar el concurso.

Bostezó y guardó su libreta en uno de los cajones, le dolía los dedos y la espalda pero sabía que al final todo su esfuerzo iba a valer la pena. Notó la hora en su celular, estaba pasado de las 12:30 de la madrugada, olvidó por completo la patrulla con Chat Noir, aunque siendo sincera no estaba de ánimos como para verlo, entendía que su actitud no era la correcta pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar, mañana haría todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas con él, o más bien hoy teniendo en cuenta la hora. Quería dejarle claro las cosas, más de lo que ya estaban, solo eran compañeros de equipos, nada más.

La amistad que alguna vez hubo terminó por completo, como desde un principio siempre debió de ser, ambos mantener la distancia y el profesionalismo, sin tiempo para coqueteos estúpidos ni bromas de mal gusto. Pero claro, pensó que solo eran juegos divertidos de dos compañeros aburridos.

Salió un rato al balcón a tomar un poco de aire nocturno, había dejado de llover al fin, según las noticias eran víctimas de un huracán de escala 2 con vientos de unos 154-177 kilómetros por horas, por ahora estaba moderado y quitando algunas inundaciones en huertos, no se reportaron muertos, heridos ni desaparecidos gracias al señor todopoderoso que los cuidada desde los cielos según los más fieles creyentes cristianos.

Era un huracán totalmente nuevo que aún no había sido nombrado, pero que pronto dejaría las tierras francesas y se iría por el norte. Suspiró un poco y con los ojos cerrados sintió como el viento con un fuerte olor a humedad, movía sus negros cabellos con ferocidad aunque le molestaba un poco, se sentía cómoda y reconfortada. Tenía la fe de que sus días mejorarían al fin. Las luces de la panadería como supuso estaban apagadas, así que su madre ya debió de llegar hace un buen rato y de seguro se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente con su padre. Así que, dándole una última mirada a la noche, se adentró de nuevo a su habitación y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, arropada en sus finas sabanas de seda y con su adorada Kwami acurrucada en un costado de su estómago.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _Rápido._

 _Corre._

 _Respira._

 _No te detentas._

 _._

 _._

Chat Noir corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, sus manos cargaban el cuerpo de la señora Cheng con mucho cuidado, sintiendo como la sangre no dejaba de salir de su abdomen, tenía que darse prisa, correr, ¡Correr más rápido! ¡Brincar! ¡Saltar de edificio a edificio!

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina recorría su todo su cuerpo y sentía que el aliento se le iba en cualquier momento, más debía de ser fuerte y seguir su recorrido, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos por la desesperación inminente que sentía en ese momento, pero las ignoraba y buscaba fortaleza desesperadamente en su interior.

Y fue así cuando todo se iluminó al llegar al fin al hospital central, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y en voz alta llamó la atención para que pudieran atender rápidamente a la señora.

— ¡Emergencia, por favor! —Gritó de nuevo desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas.

En un parpadeo la recepcionista marcó a los médicos y enfermeros donde en pocos minutos ya traían una camilla con un respirador y prepararla rápidamente para una cirugía de total emergencia. Sudaba frio, pero intentó seguir siendo fuerte, era uno de los héroes de la ciudad y esto solo era el comienzo de la feroz tormenta que pronto abrazaría París y tal vez toda Francia.

Estaba inquieto, parado en una esquina, lo que los doctores hacían su trabajo Chat Noir insistió para que esto se quedara en secreto y mintió de que solo fue un accidente sin estar relacionado con ningún Akuma, lo menos que podía hacer era asustar a la ciudad innecesariamente, porque esto no volvería a pasar.

— ¡¿Dónde está Sabine?! —Tom Dupain entró estrepitosamente al hospital, en busca de respuestas sobre su mujer, treinta minutos antes había recibido esa fatídica llamada, sin importar tener trabajo para mañana temprano, dejó todo tirado y cerró la panadería para ir lo más pronto posible al hospital sin darle tiempo de avisarle a su hija.

Chat Noir se paralizó al oír y notar la presencia del padre de Marinette, verlo preguntando atormentando sobre la salud de su mujer lo llenaba de culpa, debió de ser más rápido, debió de comenzar su patrullaje aún sin Ladybug, esto era su culpa por dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio de héroe.

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente lentas, Chat Noir tuvo que irse de improvisto, estaba abusando de su transformación y Plagg ya no aguantaba más, además que seguir ahí no le veía sentido, solo estaba ahí para confirmar la salud de la señora, pero estar tanto rato a la larga le quitaría su credibilidad con que esto no tuvo nada que ver con un Akuma.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Un nuevo día había comenzado para el pesar del joven Adrien Agreste, apenas pudo dormir toda la noche, además de llegar muy tarde, decidió mejor levantarse, bañarse y cambiarse con sus ropas habituales de diseñador. Aun así, faltaban algunos minutos para que Nathalie fuera a levantarlo, respiraba entrecortadamente teniendo muy vividos los amargos recuerdos y la horrible sensación que había pasado tan solo horas atrás de total improviso, sintió un nudo en la garganta y como los ojos se humedecían de nuevo. Si la madre de Marinette moría jamás se lo perdonaría, vio en un costado la foto de él y su madre con melancolía y dolor. En carne propia sentía lo que era perderla, la extrañaba demasiado y cada día sufría mucho su ausencia.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Para sorpresa de muchos, el día estaba sumamente soleado y caluroso, sin alguna señal de que tan solo hacía unas horas llovía con intensidad, los estudiantes de la preparatoria y secundaria François Dupont, ejercían sus responsabilidades como cualquier otro día.

Adrien había llegado algo tarde, en lágrimas había quedado dormido, fue tanta la insistencia de Nathalie que al final lo dejó descansar un poco aun sabiendo las consecuencias que esa decisión iba a lograr con su jefe más adelante. Perdió dos materias iniciales, pero gracias a diálogos convincentes de su secretaria y buenas notas junto a buen comportamiento, lo dejaron pasar solo por esta vez.

Tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, pero por suerte se las había maquillado para disimular lo mejor que podía, ventajas de ser un modelo famoso, aunque odiara ponerse esas sustancias en la cara, no tenía de otra.

Saludando amigablemente a Nino chocando los puños cual mejores amigos, se sentó justo a su lado y se dispuso a escuchar y atender las siguientes clases, ignorando completamente los murmullos chismosos y el hecho de que Marinette no estaba en su asiento con Alya justo detrás de ellos.

La maestra de literatura salió por un llamado urgente del director, dejando a los alumnos solos por un rato, mientras cuchicheaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Adrien y Nino.

— ¿Oyeron las noticia? —Murmuró Alix intrigada a Max, Mylène e Iván quienes estaban a su lado—. Al parecer ronda un asesino en serie en la ciudad.

Adrien sudó frio y nervioso sin parar de escuchar discreto.

—Lo sé, mi padre me dijo que encontraron aproximadamente 5 personas heridas mortalmente en el abdomen en callejones aleatorios—Corroboró Sabrina un poco asustada de la situación.

—Mi Papi aumentó la seguridad del Hotel y mía, por mí no tengo que preocuparme por ser atacada—Musitó Chloé con superioridad y sin interés, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

—Eso es de mal gusto—Respondió de mala manera Juleka.

—Tienes razón, Juleka, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tu Chloé, un poco de empatía no te haría daño—Secundó Nath, el novio de la chica, mientras que Rose, Kim y Alya miraba en total decepción a la rubia, haciéndola refunfuñar y cruzar los brazos con molestia.

—Estoy preocupada por Marinette, no me ha llamado y ella no falta sin avisarme con una de sus excusas habituales—Aportó Alya a la conversación con preocupación en su mirada.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y se esforzó para mantener la compostura y no dar sospechas, él ya sabía que de seguro andaba en el hospital con su padre para saber si su madre estaba bien, era la idea más acertada.

Sin más, la profesora entró de inmediato a al aula, callando con autoridad el murmullo de sus estudiantes para poder tomar la palabra con suma tristeza.

—Seguro se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera Marinette—Inició la maestra, los demás alumnos le prestaron total atención en silencio—. De seguro ya deben estar enterados de un posible asesino en serie en la ciudad por las victimas encontradas apenas anoche en la madrugada, lamentablemente una de ellas resultó ser la madre de Marinette, la señora Sabine Cheng.

Los compañeros de la chica incluso Chloé quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que sus orejas escuchaban atónitos.

—Por miedo a que alguno de ustedes salgan heridos, la escuela ha decidido cesar sus clases hasta nuevo aviso de las autoridades—Anunció, y aunque en otras circunstancias los estudiantes estuvieran felices por los días libres que tendrían, tenían mucho miedo de la situación—. Por el momento es todo, las clases se les mandarán por correo electrónico para entregar de ese mismo modo, no salgan de noche bajo ninguna circunstancia y cuídense mucho.

Y sin más, cada alumno recogió sus útiles escolares y en orden salieron del aula poco a poco, mientras conversaban sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante por precaución. Alya fue de las primeras en salir, su mejor amiga la necesitaba en estos momentos, Nino lo entendió de inmediato y se quedó con Adrien mientras tanto.

—Parece que nos volveremos a ver en estos días, conociendo a mí padre no me dejará salir ni de día—Suspiró Adrien resignado.

—Descuida hermano, podemos hablar por video chat—Contestó tranquilo—. Lo que sí, entiendo que ahora no sea buen momento, pero Marinette necesita todo el apoyo de nosotros, puedes tomar esta oportunidad para disculparte con ella y arreglar las cosas, créeme que lo necesitará—Aconsejó por último con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en mente—Contestó éste curveando los labios en una media sonrisa—. Nos vemos después. —Se despidió de su amigo entrando en la limosina.

Nino lo vio partir a la lejanía mientras de igual forma, se retiraba a su hogar, ignorando cierta mirada curiosa en la lejanía de sus espaldas.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Por alguna extraña razón, esa noche durmió tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación, descansó como hacía días no lograba hacerlo, levantándose risueña, estirando los brazos, se retiró de su cama de un salto llena de energía, tenía la corazonada de que hoy sería un gran día. No solo se estaba segura que llegaría bien temprano a la escuela –como pocas veces podía hacerlo- Iniciaría su hermoso diseño hoy mismo, la emoción que sentía en tan solo imaginar su trabajo final la hacía estremecerse y agrandar su sonrisa.

Ahora mismo dejaría de lado sus tontos sentimientos no correspondidos para dar paso a su único y verdadero amor: El diseño de ropa.

Fue al baño a bañarse y prepararse para este nuevo día en su vida, notando los resplandecientes rayos del sol colarse ambiciosa por su ventanal, todo indicaba que su corazonada no fallaba. Ya lista con sus cómodas ropas habituales, se peinó sus cortas coletas azabaches, tomando su mochila para luego bajar las escaleras con entusiasmo. Tikki ya estaba oculta en el bolso de ella, pero a diferencia de los buenos ánimos de Marinette, la Kwami se encontraba callada y con un mal presentimiento, más le daba pena bajarle los ánimos a su portadora que decidió no decir nada y aparentar normalidad.

Al bajar al desayunador, notó que no había nada servido, se extrañó un poco ya que sus padres siempre eran puntuales con el desayuno, más no le dio importancia y pensó que estaban muy cansados para levantarse temprano, aunque muy rara vez pasaba esa situación, decidió dejarlos descansar un poco más y no molestarlos, así que, tomó lo primero que encontró, siendo este cereal con fresas y leche fresca de vaca servida en un plato redondo para poco después injerir los alimentos calmada y gustosa.

Reposando un poco el desayuno, retomó su camino hacia la salida de la panadería abriéndola y posteriormente cerrándola con sus llaves. Inhalo con profundidad el aire fresco de aquella mañana, notando como el olor a humedad ya se había ido casi por completo, su buena suerte no hacía nada más que mejorar.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle estaba dispuesto a cruzarla cuando de repente se olvidó de algo muy importante.

—Que torpe eres Marinette—Se regañó en voz alta por distraída, había olvidado por completo su fiel cuaderno de dibujos, se suponía que hoy iría a su lugar favorito de inspiración para pensar en algunos accesorios que combinaría bien con su vestido.

Con pesar y refunfuñando por lo bajo, volvió a entrar a la panadería, cerrándola detrás de ella y luego subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Se volvió a regañar mentalmente, su habitación era un desastre, había decenas de hojas envueltas tiradas en el piso, su cama estaba desarreglada, su escritorio andaba lleno de lápices de colores regados junto su computadora escondida. Suspiró frustrada, sus padres la matarían si vieran el chisquero que tenía de habitación. Se quitó la mochila junto a su bolso y se dispuso a recoger todo. Lo menos que quería era regaños de sus padres en este hermoso día que todo parecía ir de maravilla para ella.

En apenas una hora, logró terminar de ordenar todo, limpiándose orgullosa y cansada el sudor de su frente, sonrió complacida tomando su mochila y bolso para luego bajar las escaleras. Por suerte aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a clases, ventajas de levantarse muy más temprano de lo habitual.

 _Sin saber que aquél día hermoso y soleado, su mundo giraría de cabeza…_

Apenas terminando de bajar las escaleras e ir a la panadería notó la mirada humedecida de su padre, tomándola por sorpresa y preocupándola en el acto.

Algo sin duda no andaba bien.

—Buenos días padre—Saludó Marinette con una ligera sonrisa.

Más un momento a otro fue abrazada por Tom Dupain con fuerza, la chica se sobresaltó y confundida preguntó que pasaba apenas sintiendo como su hombro se mojaba por las lágrimas de su querido progenitor.

— ¿P-Papá...? —Inquirió ella curiosa y nerviosa por el comportamiento extraño de su padre.

—Oh Hija mía—Habló en llanto el panadero sin dejar de abrazarla—. T-Tú Madre… ella…. —Se atragantó con sus palabras sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Marinette sintió un escalofrió y un terrible mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella...?

—Lo siento tanto hija…—Apartándose lentamente de ella y notando como una lagrima solitaria bajaba por sus mejillas, limpió con su dedo delicadamente y trató de seguir hablando.

— ¿No me digas qué…?—Inconscientemente, llegó a pensar en lo peor, pero vio negando a su padre, calmándola, calma que duraría muy poco lamentablemente.

—T-Tu madre fue atacada anoche por un supuesto asesino en serie, la hirió mortalmente en el abdomen, atravesando varios órganos internos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó asustada y en llanto.

—Está en cuidados intensivos, logró pasar la primera operación pero sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son escasas, necesita otro trasplante, estamos en espera del órgano.

 _«_ _Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! …_ _»_ Negaba mentalmente dolida e incrédula.

Se suponía que hoy sería un gran día ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos, temblando ligeramente sin aguantar las feroces lágrimas. ¿Por qué a ella le tenía que pasar estas cosas? ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que ser una víctima? Una mujer tan bondadosa y buena como lo era su querida madre. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

Y así, sin perder tiempo ambos fueron de inmediato al hospital donde residía la señora, Marinette mandó a la escuela a la mierda y fue a con su padre a ver a su madre, una parte de ella, una pequeña parte de ella quería que todo fuera un mal entendido, que todo saliera bien al final.

Pero, Tikki sentía que esto solo era el comienzo de su desgracia…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Es tan difícil comprender la complejidad de los sentimientos humanos, en tan solo segundos pueden ser los seres más felices del mundo, para después sentir de un momento a otro como las ganas de vivir abandonaban su cuerpo. Una descripción similar se podía describir perfectamente lo que sentía Marinette Dupain Cheng conocida secretamente como la heroína de parís; Ladybug. Ver el estado lamentable de su madre la destruyó por completo, vendada y conectada a un respirador, además de tener una intravenosa para almacenar la sangre que había perdido en el atentado.

No supieron muchos detalles, solo que a diferencia de los otros casos en los demás hospitales, la única diferencia es que tuvo la suerte de que Chat Noir la encontrara y llevara justo a tiempo, un poco más de tiempo y la señora no la había contado. Aunque la situación actual no estaba muy lejos de lo otro, puesto que sus signos vitales seguían débiles y habían una alta probabilidad de morir o peor aún, quedar en estado de coma si pronto no recuperaba la conciencia y asimilaba del todo la primera operación de otras que vendrían en poco tiempo.

Marinette apenas logró comer un bocado, no quería alejarse de su madre, que solo podía verla del otro lado del ventanal de cristal, ya que por el momento las visitas estaba prohibidas. Ese día la panadería tampoco se abrió, en consecuencia pedidos de haces semanas no pudieron ser entregados provocando devoluciones de dinero y perdidas de materiales y alimentos. El señor no tenía suficiente fuerzas para trabajar sin su otra mitad, por otro lado, Marinette faltó a clases, ese día iba a tener un examen de literatura que valía el 30% de la nota final del curso, había estudiado días antes por si se le presentaba una emergencia de Ladybug que no la dejaría estudiar, al final estaba segura que había reprobado la materia, debía de pensar en cómo reponer esa nota, sin embargo, su mente no estaba para eso, su única prioridad era la salud de su madre.

Vio las noticias y quedó horrorizada por las otras víctimas, un joven de 28 años, actor Mímico ya reconocido fuera de París, la representante nacional de Flauta de la orquesta de la misma edad, el Basquetbolista de igual edad que iba para la NBA junto a su equipo para representar el país, por último una joven periodista reconocida que trabajaba en las noticias de chimes y farándulas quien se abría paso poco a poco por el noticiero principal.

Y su madre, quien por peticiones de ambos se renegó las grabaciones, no quería entrometerse en nada, cada uno de ellos en estado grave sin una posible recuperación, eso le quitaba las esperanzas a Marinette y les daba mentalmente los pésames a las familias de los pobres heridos.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su bolsa, no quería hablar con nadie pero al notar de quien se trataba hizo un esfuerzo para contestar.

—Hola Alya... —Contestó con voz apagada.

— _¿Cómo está tu madre, Marinette?_

—Sigue igual, los doctores van a esperar si es acta para la segunda operación. —Respondió ella con melancolía.

— _Lo siento mucho, realmente quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos, pero mi padre me vino a buscar a la escuela y por más que le rogué para dejarme ir al hospital, no quiso dejarme._

—Tranquila, lo entiendo.

— _Y no es solo por eso_ —Su tono cambió a uno más preocupado—. _Nunca te dije que tengo una tía, mi fuente de inspiración para ser una gran periodista, ella es la hermana pequeña de mi padre y me acaban de informar que es una de las victimas del posible asesino en serie._

—Lo lamento tanto—Se tapó la boca, ahogando un llanto—. También quisiera estar contigo y apoyarte.

— _No te preocupes_ —Negó comprensiva—. _Por el momento las clases se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso, el examen de literatura fue propuesto por eso no tienes que preocuparte._

—Al menos eso son buenas noticias—Pudo respirar aliviada por ese lado.

— _Estaré comunicándome contigo por video chat, revisa tu correo que aún en estas circunstancias nos dejaron tareas_ —Rodó los ojos con molestia, aligerando un poco el ambiente—. _Cualquier cosa, mantente comunicada conmigo. Aún no se da la alerta roja en la ciudad, pero lo más seguro que ya para mañana el aviso se haga oficial. Cuídate mucho, Marinette._

—Igualmente—Y cerró la llamada, guardando posteriormente el celular.

—Marinette—Llamó Tikki desde su bolso—. No he querido decirte esto, pero de seguro querrás usar el Lucky Charm para salvar esas personas y a tu madre de las garras de la muerte.

—…. —Parpadeó varias veces enmudecida, no pensó en esa posibilidad. El Lucky Charm puede repararlo todo ¿Verdad?

—Pero me temo que no todo es tan fácil como se pinta—Continuó Tikki, borrando aquella ligera esperanza de la chica—. Es cierto que Lucky Charm puede repararlo todo, incluso salvar a alguien de la muerte, pero para eso se necesita pagar un precio y no hacerlo por conveniencia propia.

— ¡Pero…!—Replicó algo enojada.

—Meterse con las fuerzas del orden natural de las cosas no trae nada bueno, incluso la existencia de la magia misma es una ofensa a estas fuerzas que la han pasado por alto por el sacrificio de otras.

—No entiendo.

—Intercambio equivalente, no puedes esperar tener algo sin primero dar algo a cambio—Explicó son sabiduría—. Incluso, los antiguos alquimistas, seres humanos que crearon su propia subclase de magia lo comprobaron y de la peor forma posible….

—Me está confundiendo Tikki.

—En conclusión, sabes que a usar los dos Miraculous de la buena y mala suerte se obtiene un poder comparable con un Dios ¿Verdad? —Inquirió, Marinette asintió intrigada, recordando aquella vieja charla con el Maestro Fú—. Se dice que puedes revivir a alguien de la muerte, sin dar _ese precio_ a cambio, trayendo graves consecuencias y castigos al mundo como lo conoces. Es por eso, que se prohíbe el uso de las habilidades especiales en las personas, tanto para sanar como para destruir en el caso de Chat Noir.

—Entiendo…. —Asintió desilusionada.

—Lo lamento en serio, pero créeme que es por nuestro bien. No tenemos el derecho a intervenir entre la vida y la muerte, por más que queramos a esa persona especial o a cualquier persona…—Se disculpó en un débil murmulló, recordando con tristeza cada una de las muertes de sus antiguas portadoras, abriendo viejas heridas que si era sincera nunca terminarán de cerrar.

Marinette no quiso seguir hablando más del tema, por un momento quiso ser egoísta, pero debía de entender que Tikki tenía la razón, debía de ser paciente y esperar que los doctores traten lo que el mismo hombre provocó. La Kwami tuvo que esconderse ya que su padre se acercaba a ella.

—Marinette, se está haciendo tarde, deberías de ir a descansar, yo me ocupo de lo demás.

—Estoy bien papá—Negó con la cabeza—. El que debería de descansar eres tú, yo dormí toda la noche tu no, aún me quedan fuerzas para quedarme, lo menos que quiero es que te enfermes.

—Pero hija…—Replicó el hombre.

— ¡Sin peros! —Contratacó Marinette—. Cualquier cosa te llamaré enseguida, luego hacemos un relevo ¿Te parece bien?

—Está bien—Suspiró resignado no muy convencido, pero por otro lado, su hija tenía razón, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba fuerzas para lo que vendría después—. Mantenme informado.

Y con pesar en su mirada, le dio un último vistazo a su mujer quien respiraba tranquila y pausada, para luego salir del hospital a su hogar. Un baño y unas horas de sueño no le sentarían nada mal. Vio partir a su progenitor quedándose sola en esa nefasta sala de espera, sintiéndose sola y desamparada aun teniendo la cómoda presencia de Tikki, se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a ese Dios todopoderoso que le diera las fuerzas necesarias para aguantar esta situación, aun cuando no era una total creyente, era lo único que podía hacer…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Llegar a su hogar resultaba tan amargo desde el día de la muerte de su madre, tal y como supuso su padre le prohibió la salida del mansión bajo ninguna circunstancias. El sistema de seguridad fue actualizado y mejorado, además de contratar a más guardaespaldas para más seguridad. Gabriel Agreste sabía que su hijo estaría a salvo, pero debía de aparentar apariencias para evitar cualquier indicio de sospecha hacia él, el telón pronto se abriría donde un infierno al fin se terminaría. Estos sacrificios valdrían toda la pena al final de todo.

— ¡De nuevo fue mi culpa!—Golpeó con fuerza la pared de su habitación, lastimándose los dedos en el proceso y haciéndolos sangrar—. Otra vez dejé que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio de héroe, debí de irme de inmediato en vez de seguir de estúpido en el hospital.

—Culpándote no resorberás nada.

—Primero la madre de Marinette, y ahora me acabo de enterar de la tía de Alya, la novia de mejor amigo. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome! —Volvió a golpear la pared con fuerza, pero con su otra mano, dejando el mismo resultado doloroso.

—Y ahora ando encerrado aquí, debo de encontrar una manera de irme en la noche, debo de patrullar y atrapar a ese Akuma, no tengo tiempo para esto

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a escabullirte, recuerda que puedo atravesar objetos sólidos, solo tengo que escabullirme y desinstalar el sistema de tu habitación por algunas horas, nadie se dará cuenta—Propuso Plagg, con astucia.

—Es buena idea—Asintió complacido—. Ahora mismo, debo de terminar la tarea pendiente, desde que anochezca saldremos de aquí. ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto.

—Lo bueno de todo esto, que ese cancelaran las sesiones de fotos, mi padre cree que tengo problemas con los videojuegos y animes, le dije que me quedaría todo el día en mi habitación jugando, que no me molestara.

Y sin más, inició con lo que se había propuesto aquella tarde, esperando el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente movimiento.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

El sol se ocultaba en el firmamento, dando entrada a la noche fría y solitaria. Marinette bostezó cansada, las horas pasaban con lentitud y monotonía, notando a cada enfermera que hacía el monitoreo rutinario a su madre, chequeando sus signos vitales por si había algún cambio aparente, sin ninguna buena noticia.

Suspiró y se recostó en el incómodo sofá de espera, tenía mucho frio pero apenas se arropaba con su chaqueta rosada, en todo este tiempo había tratado de ser fuerte y no llorar, le costaba mucho, sin embargo, estaba segura que lo menos que querría su madre era verla en ese estado.

Necesitaba fuerzas para esto.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Mientras tanto, en lo que a noche cayó al fin en la ciudad del amor, tal y como planearon Adrien y Plagg siguieron con el plan, transformado en Chat Noir y escabullirse por el ventanal de vidrio de su habitación pudo salir al fin de esa prisión llamada _hogar._ Saltando de edificio a edificio en una impecable muestra de _Parkour_ , llegó a la Torre Eiffel en unos minutos. Esperó a Ladybug por media hora, pero ésta no se dignaba a llegar, no era posible que ella estuviera siendo tan irresponsable en estos momentos de necesidad. Por el momento, trabajaría por su cuenta, tenía su bastón comunicador disponible si ella quisiera contactarse con él para reagruparse.

Así que, sin más, inició su exhausta búsqueda, duró varias horas en su cansada travesía, no encontró nada extraño por el momento, debía de pensar en las pistas dejadas hasta ahora. Era un Akuma, lo suficientemente loco y capaz como para herir gravemente a las personas, las únicas conexiones con las víctimas eran Marinette y Alya teniendo en cuenta sus parientes afectados, además de las edades iguales de los jóvenes. Eso no daba mucha ayuda.

Haber, pensándolo mejor y con mas detenimiento. ¿Qué Akuma tendría la suficiente fuerza como para atravesar el cuerpo humano de manera limpia y precisa? Una espada, cuchilla, láser.

¡Un momento!

¿Láser?

Poderes de láseres, un poder que acerque: ¿Rayo, relámpago?

¡Stormy Weather!

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

El ataque a su mansión, su desaparición sospechosa, el hecho de que no ha habido otro Akuma en ninguno de estos días más que ella y por último, que aún no está purificada. Todo tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Ahora lo siguiente, tenía la fuerte corazonada que ella era la culpable de esto, entonces. ¿Ataca personas al azar en callejones? No, así tan fácil no podía ser posible.

— ¿A menos qué…?—Pensó en voz alta, intrigado.

— ¿ _El que de qué_? —Preguntó Plagg en su mente.

—He estado investigando más sobre el tema de las víctimas, hay una diferencia de media hora cada una, incluso si es el caso, solo pusieron un mensaje de advertencia a Ladybug. ¿No se te hace raro?

— _Puede ser._

—Si ese es el caso, significa que las victimas están conectadas de alguna manera más allá de las edades y parentesco en caso de Marinette y Alya—Continuó deduciendo—. Tiene sentido, piénsalo, por lo que sé, Marinette y Ladybug son conocidas frecuentes, más de una vez ella me ha puesto a protegerla, y en caso de Alya, es dueña del Ladyblog donde ha tenido más de una entrevista exclusiva con Ladybug.

— _¿A qué quieres llegar?_ —Preguntó interesando.

—Piénsalo Plagg, si quieren llamar la atención de Ladybug, atacar a las personas más cercanas y vulnerables de su círculo es la mejor opción—Razonó pensativo—. Incluso, aunque sonara loco, quieren obligar a alguna de las dos a revelar la identidad secreta de Ladybug, por mi parte, Alya no lo sabe, si lo hubiera sabido ya fuera publicado en el Ladyblog.

— _¿Y si ella le pidió que lo guardara en secreto?_ —Cuestionó Plagg.

—Es una posibilidad—Contestó él—. Incluso, si es el caso y dadas las conexiones que hay entre Marinette y Alya, no me extrañaría que ella le haya contado y jurara guardar el secreto.

— _Según tu hipótesis, si atacaron a los familiares de ellas dos y a los otros tres para no dar sospechas, teniendo en cuenta la advertencia solo para Marinette, eso quiere decir que ella sería el otro blanco de ataque luego esa chica Alya._

— ¡Debo de protegerla! —Sobresaltándose y abriendo los ojos de par en par, salió de inmediato del edificio donde se encontraba, mandó un mensaje a Ladybug de contactarse con él lo más rápido posible, su amiga estaba en peligro.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

A altas horas de la noche, Marinette estaba cabeceando tratando de no sucumbir ante el sueño, apenas podía hablar con Tikki sin dar sospecha de que hablaba sola y la miraran raro. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, el doctor que operó a su madre se encontraba examinándola detalladamente, notando un ligero sangrando en sus vendas, debían de ser nuevamente reemplazadas.

Al salir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marinette se paró del sofá y fue a preguntarle con insistencia y preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Cómo está, doctor?

—Estable, solo puedo decir eso—Respondió con profesionalismo—. En una horas, les haremos la prueba final para someterla a la última operación, le cambiemos los tejidos dañados de su cuerpo y le haremos el trasplante de hígado, encontramos un órgano compatible.

—Qué bueno…—Sonrió aliviada, alivio que duró muy poco.

—Pero…—Replicó con seriedad—. Encontramos varios cuájalos de sangre en áreas muy delicadas de tratar, incluso si la operación es un éxito, la recuperación y las oportunidades de sobrevivir son muy pocas, aun así, es la última oportunidad de salvarle la vida, la decisión está sobre los familiares de hacer o no el procedimiento quirúrgico.

—Mi padre vendrá mañana tempano, quiero que le digas esto para ambos tomar lo que consideremos la mejor decisión.

—De acuerdo—Asintió—. Buenas noches señorita—Y se despidió a seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, impotente y molesta. Ni siquiera podía seguir con su trabajo de heroína por estar cuidando a su madre, estaba siendo egoísta con los demás ciudadanos de seguro desprotegidos, aun cuando no era un Akuma –según las noticias y ella misma- debía de estar para su ciudad en momentos de crisis, más su mente no dejaba de pensar en el sufrimiento que pasaba su madre. Ser un poco egoísta no estaba mal. ¿Cierto?

Aún quedaba Chat Noir en la ciudad, debía de confiar en él, su relación aunque turbia se necesitaban más que nunca.

— ¿Princesa? —Escuchó una voz familiar justo a sus espaldas—. ¿Marinette?

Giró lentamente el cuerpo para encontrarse con su compañero de batallas, no supo el cómo, no supo el porqué, pero su cuerpo se movió solo sin su voluntad y se acercó para llorar desconsolada en su pecho. ¿Por qué lo hizo en primer lugar? ¿Por qué se sintió cómoda con su presencia en primer lugar?

Chat Noir quedó paralizado, lo menos que esperaba de Marinette era esa reacción, aunque claro, pensándolo bien, estaba enojada con Adrien Agreste no con Chat Noir. Luego de unos segundos la abrazó con fuerza y se aguantó las lágrimas. ¿Debía de decirle que su vida corría peligro por culpa de él y Ladybug? No, eso la terminaría de destrozar. Estaba muy sensible y debía de tener cuidado de Hawk Moth, podía fácilmente aprovechar los sentimientos negativos de la chica para akumatizarla, si esos eran sus planes para hacerla pelear contra ellos, no era una idea muy descabellada. Se quedaría con ella, la haría sentir mejor como pudiera, porque aunque como Adrien no sentía nada romántico por ella, la consideraba una gran amiga, amiga que fue un estúpido con ella. Luego de esto, la visitaría aún en contra de su padre y le pediría perdón. Le ofrecería su amistad condicional para apoyarla incluso económicamente si era necesario, estaba ahorrando para escaparse de su padre, pero esto era mucho más importante para él en estos momentos.

—Tranquila Marinette, todo estará bien, lo prometo…

Suavizó su mirada y acarició dulcemente sus negros cabellos, Marinette se sentía cómoda poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse mejor, creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras que la reconfortaban.

—Marinette, escúchame—La hizo mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos gatunos—. Prométeme, que pase lo que pase, no entraras en desesperación. Hawk Moth puede aprovecharse de ti, usarte con promesas falsas, se fuerte. Que al final, todo saldrá bien; _Los Milagros_ si existen—Comentó con una sonrisa sincera.

Marinette algo sonrojada por el llanto, asintió muda, prometiéndole que jamás dejaría que Hawk Moth se aprovechara de sus sentimientos negativos, ella era Ladybug después de todo, se volvieron a abrazar para reafirmar la promesa anterior, compartiendo el calor del otro:

 _Sin saber, que a la hora de la verdad, por más que quisiese no podrá cumplir con esa promesa…._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Ok. Antes de quieran mi cabeza por dejar la historia tirada hace mas de un año, esperen mi explicaciones (?**

 **Verán, estoy en un proceso de volver a todos mis fandoms y terminar mis fics, la inspiración, y mis pocos deseos de escribir no ayudaron en nada. Con Ladybug, especificamente esta historia, quiero terminarla en este año, por eso trateré de actualizar todos los Domingos (Este es un capítulo de disculpa ;u;)**

 **Me enterado de los Spoilers, y la verdad, no me terminaron de convencer en especial los nuevos trajes y mas Kwamis, me parece algo estupido e innecesario, pensaba tomar algunas ideas de esa temporada para fics futuros, pero creo que mejor sigo utilizando los Headcanons y más de mi imaginación. Tal parece que Ladybug quiere seguir estancada en la mediocridad mientras venda los productos.**

 **Igual, una parte de mi quiere ser soprendida, que sea una serie de niños no es excusa para la mediocridad, muchas series que he visto han mejorado en su segunda temporada. Ojalá, en serio ojalá espero que este tambien sea el caso.**

 **Con el capítulo, sin han leido otras de mis historias he hecho cameos a ciertos personajes que he utilizado, el que adivine primero le dedicaré el otro capítulo. Y de igual forma, para los que no me leen a parte de esto (e.e) He dejado otra referencia de mi segundo anime favorito, está muy facil (?**

 **El primero que adivine esa referencia tambien le mandaré saludo.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, me esforzé mucho para que las ideas fluyeran, de hecho tuve que dividir el capítulo de nuevo, porque me quedó demasiado largo que de seguro para ustedes se haría tedioso c':**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! 3**

 **Me dejan reviews 7u7**

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 ** _Sayonara ;3_**


	9. Límite III

**Miraculous Ladybug Pertenece a Thomas Astruc©**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Límite III**

 **.**

Los minutos parecían detenerse para ambos compartiendo un cálido momento, juntos, sin duda lo que necesitaba Marinette era apoyo de alguien cercano a ella que no estuviera pasando su situación. Se sentía como una tonta al haber rechazado sus sentimientos de manera tan cruda e insensible, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa de que el chico de sus sueños no fuera más que una mentira creada por su subconsciente iluso. Ellos eran amigos, él le dio confianza cuando más lo requería, él fue el primero en confiar en ella, en darle apoyo cuando creía que no serviría como Ladybug. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo, Chat Noir la abrazó con más fuerza. ¿Por qué no se terminó enamorando de él en primer lugar? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Adrien en ese día lluvioso por un estúpido paragua negro?

No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía. ¿Acaso su corazón le gustaba el sufrimiento y no la felicidad? No era justo. Todo hubiera sido diferente si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de Chat Noir en lugar de Adrien Agreste. Pero ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de su corazón? Fue un patán e imbécil con ella, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo, dolía demasiado no ser correspondida. ¿Así de mal se sentía Chat Noir con su rechazo? Quisiera amarlo a él, quería realmente ser correspondida, pero tampoco quería ser plato de segunda mesa ni tratar los sentimientos de él de esa manera. Dejaría de amar a Adrien y quien sabe, si Chat Noir realmente la quiere aun siendo como ella es, le daría una oportunidad para que reparara su pobre corazón lastimado.

Sintió una extraña descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, familiar, el contacto le resultaba tan familiar que dolía. ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de Ladybug y no de Marinette? La idealizó demasiado, más allá de sus expectativas, creyó que era alguien perfecta e inalcanzable, que el mismo se terminó por alejar de ella en primer lugar. En cambio Marinette era más cercana y humana. Con grandes talentos y un fuerte espíritu de justicia, más de una vez le ha tocado defenderse de las burlas de Chloé y al mismo tiempo defender a sus amigos de ella y de Lila. Buena en los videojuegos, amante de la moda, amistosa, leal, algo tímida aun cuando seguía siendo la presidenta de su aula. Cumpliendo con su deber con orgullo y maestría.

Además de ser una buena cocinera, a decir verdad, conocía más a Marinette en que a Ladybug aun cuando por estos tres años ser su fiel compañero de equipo. Volvió a sentirse culpable por la forma fatal que rechazó sus buenos sentimientos hacia alguien como él. Quizás ella sí pudo ver el verdadero Adrien, juzgó demasiado pronto sus sentimientos.

Oyó un molesto pitido proveniente de su Miraculous, el tiempo se le terminaba para su pesar. Quería seguir compartiendo con ella, pero debía de irse si no quería que su identidad secreta fuera descubierta y terminara de destruir lo poco que quedaba de relación entre ambos.

—Debes de irte Chat Noir—Se separó de él al oír el pitido de su anillo—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Cuando gustes princesa—Sonrió coqueto y notó las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, haciéndola ver hermosa aún en esta situación.

—Por cierto, no te preocupes por Ladybug, mañana en la noche volverá al patrullaje, estaba investigando por su cuenta—Comentó ella—. Me dijo que lamenta haberte ignorado…

—Oh…—Cayó nuevamente tras oír las palabras de la chica, una parte de él quería decirle del peligro que pasaba por culpa de él y de Ladybug—. Gracias por aviso, Princesa, lo tendré en cuenta—Con una reverencia cual caballero, se despidió de ella, elegante y coqueto. Desapareciendo de su vista tan rápido como apareció.

Marinette pudo soltar un suspiro silencioso para luego sentarse de nuevo en el incómodo sofá, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, pudo recostarse y conciliar el sueño, tranquila y esperanzada.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Luz y oscuridad, ying y el Yang, creación y destrucción.

Todos eran dos lados de una misma moneda, una no podía vivir sin la otra. Ambas fuerzas eran indispensables tanto así, que alterar el orden natural de las cosas traía consigo consecuencias feroces al mismo equilibrio del mundo.

Hawk Moth lo sabía.

Gabriel Agreste lo sabía.

Meterse con esas fuerzas era totalmente peligroso, sabía que tarde o temprano su más grande deseo traería consigo grandes consecuencias, no obstante, estaba dispuesto a afrontarlas con tal de volver a ser feliz con su esposa e hijo.

—Esplendido, todo está saliendo demasiado bien—Murmuró complacido, en su fiel guarida rodeado de cientos de mariposas blancas y oscuras—. Solo un poco más y tendré los poderes de un Dios.

Nooroo notó silencioso la risa egocéntrica y de superioridad de su actual portador, sus ojos profundos y sin vida lo miraban con una pequeña sonrisa de maldad. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, un plan que ha estado activo desde hace miles de años, y que pronto, toda esa espera iniciará el fin del mundo, como desde un principio debió de ser…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Un fuerte grito sonó en toda la habitación.

Adrien se levantó sudado y nervioso, con la respiración entrecortada, había tenido la misma pesadilla de antes, agregando oscuridad, fuego y destrucción, sintiendo una enorme agonía en su interior. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Acaso la culpa no lo dejará tranquilo hasta atrapar a ese Akuma?

Plagg sabía que algo no andaba para nada bien.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Nuevo día y otra oportunidad para vivir.

Marinette fue despertada con unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, abrió los ojos con pesadez para encontrarse con la mirada cariñosa de su amado padre justo el frente de ella.

—Buenos días hija—Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette se sonrojó un poco por haberse quedado dormida en esta situación, y lo peor de todo fue que tuvo un agradable sueño con Chat Noir.

—Lo siento…—Se levantó y disculpó avergonzada.

—No te preocupes hija—Le quitó interés—. Por cierto. ¿Alguna novedad?

Su semblante avergonzado cambió a uno más serio, con pesar le contó lo que le dijo el doctor encargado de su madre. Duraron charlando unos minutos, decidiendo tal y como supusieron lo mejor que sería para ella. Al final, lo mejor sería intentar todas las posibilidades ayudarla a sobrevivir, por lo que la operación se haría lo más pronto posible.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Pasaron algunas semanas desde entonces, no se reportador más víctimas sobre el posible asesino en serio, tan rápido como apareció despareció sin dejar rastro, poco después las clases fueron reanudadas, Marinette logró asistir a algunas de ellas y también a cumplir con su trabajo de heroína de Paris, había arreglado las cosas con Chat Noir, volvieron a hacer buenos amigos, es lo menos que podía hacer por darle ese apoyo siendo Marinette, él le había dicho que la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista para aceptar sus buenos sentimientos hacia ella, aunque estuviera algo incomoda al respecto, aceptó sobrellevarlo como podía. Varios Akumas fueron vistos por la ciudad en ese tiempo, como Horrificadora, Princesa Fragancia, The Gamer y Cupido Negro. Pero a diferencia de Stormy Weather, estos si se pudieron volver a purificar, dejándolos confundidos y repensando si su teoría realmente era la correcta. Parecía que solo estaban siendo paranoicos.

Poco a poco la ciudad se tranquilizaba al fin.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Todo estaba acabado, su vida tal y como la conocía se iría al infierno, ahora que su Lady le había dado una segunda oportunidad para conquistarla de verdad y mostrarle sus sentimientos, esto salía a flote. Había una gran rueda de prensa en el Gran Hotel de Paris, Gabriel Agreste y André Bourgeois compartían cómplices y alegres una agradable copa de vino, preparándose para oficializar la unión de poder en la ciudad, como las dos familias más rica de Paris. El famoso diseñador de modas era uno de los principales benefactores de su campaña, como muestra de su agradecimiento decidió entregar a su única hija en santo matrimonio con su hijo Adrien Agreste.

La noticia se escuchó por toda la ciudad incluso por todo el País, ambos jóvenes eran la envidia de muchos, como la pareja más cotizada y famosa de todos los tiempos, con sonrisas falsas junto a pobres y actuadas muestras de cariño hacia las cámaras, dejaban ver muestra de su _felicidad_ por la unión.

A Marinette le cayó como un balde de agua fría, lloró por varios días al enterarse de eso, pero entendió que las cosas debían hacer así. Su única preocupación ahora era su madre quien estaba dando pobres pero significativa señales de una buena recuperación. Aliviándola tanto a ella como a su padre, quien había retomado su labor en la panadería, recuperando poco a poco el dinero que usaría para pagar las últimas deudas del local.

El Arcoíris parecía asomarse en su vida después de aquella larga tormenta.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Nino se encontraba muy decepcionado con su mejor amigo, nuevamente dejó que su padre manejara su vida a su antojo, era obvio que no estaba para anda feliz con ese matrimonio arreglado que se llegaría a cabo luego de su graduación. Aún eran demasiado jóvenes para unir sus vidas por toda la eternidad, además que el menos de parte de su amigo no había ninguna muestra de amor hacia su prometida, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

A penas había hecho las paces con Marinette para que esto destruyera todo el avance de ambos que con tanto esfuerzo lograron. Chloé tenía sentimientos encontrados de felicidad y angustia, pero claro, ella jamás dejaría ver ese lado de ella al público, era la envidia de todas las chicas de su escuela y fans de Adrien, se casaría con su mejor amigo y con el tiempo él aprendería a amarse ¿cierto?

Podía engañarse a sí misma un poquito más…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Cada día se le hacía difícil ver a Adrien pegada de Chloé de esa manera, por más que se esforzaba no podía sacárselo de su corazón, estaba enterrado ahí de por vida, quería realmente darle la oportunidad a Chat Noir, pero no se sentía lista para dar ese paso con él, aún.

Negó con la cabeza estrepitosamente, debía de concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba: Clasificar en el concurso.

Esperaba ansiosa el correo electrónica que le diría si era digna para estar en las finales, aún con todos los bajos de ánimo, intentó ser positiva y seguir tanto con la escuela como su adorado diseño, el dinero que ganaría se lo daría a su padre para terminar de pagar la deuda sobre el local.

Estaba ansiosa y muy nerviosa, aunque su padre no había dicho, ella supo por accidente que tenían menos de una semana para depositar el último pago correspondiente, pago que él decidió usar para el tratamiento de su madre, trabajando horas y horas extras él solo con la poca ayuda que ella podía proporcionarle por estar ocupada con la escuela y su trabajo de Ladybug.

Ese dinero le iba a caer como anillo al dedo. ¡Necesitaba ganar a toda costa!

Volvió actualizar su correo electrónico, viendo al fin la nota sobre el concurso. El mismísimo Gabriel Agreste fue el que mandó el correó con las críticas en ella:

 _"Buenas noches señorita Dupain-Cheng, gracias por enviarnos su diseño para el concurso. Vemos el esfuerzo que empeñarse en trazar la tela y los bolados, además del color y patrón poco común o utilizado._

 _Pero, lamentablemente le faltó sustancia, la tela a simple vista es de poca calidad, algunas puntadas se notan de más y fuera de balance, el escote no combina para nada con la falda y con collar que quisiste implementar. Se siente como una ofensa al mundo de la moda, el desempeño es pobre, predecible y cliché. Lamento ser tan directo con usted, pero debería reconsiderar sabiamente si el diseño de moda es uno de sus talentos._

 _Por este medio le informamos que no solo calificó NO para el concurso, sino que, por voto general mío y mis compañeros diseñadores, fue la peor muestra que nos han mandado._

 _Que tenga buenas noches._

 _ATT: G.A and Co."_

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por sus mejillas lenta y dolorosa, hasta caer en el teclado de su computadora. Le fue peor de lo que pensó, aunque sintió que la crítica fue demasiado injusta, la tela era de segunda mano, pero era de una calidad decente y resistente, puso su corazón y alma en ese diseño, que al leer esa horrible crítica fue una daga directa a su corazón y sueño.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando un llanto.

—Marinette…—Susurró Tikki, viéndola con lastima sin poder hacer nada por ella.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Unos días después, Marinette había recibido una llamada urgente del hospital, nada de esto le daba buena espina, al llegar vio a su padre con una mirada baja, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos con insistencia, no pudo mirar a su hija a los ojos por la mala noticia que acaba de recibir tan solo unos segundos antes de llegar.

Había perdido la panadería, el legado que tanto Sabine como él habían construido durante largos 20 años.

Marinette no entendía que pasaba, así que con sigilo, lo siguió para buscar respuestas. Había llegado al lugar donde su madre residía, lo vio arrodillarse aún en llanto mientras murmuraba disculpas entrecortadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pude proteger la panadería…—Musitó, Marinette se tapó la boca atónita por lo que escuchaba—. No se cómo decirle a Marinette que tendremos que irnos de la ciudad en menos de una semana….

Las lágrimas de la chica no se hicieron esperar, perdería su hogar, se alejaría de sus amigos, perdería el año escolar y su vida de diseñadora no tenía futuro. En estas circunstancias solo le daban ganas de reír, en un extraño llanto contenido.

— ¡¿SABINE?! —El grito de su padre la puso alerta.

Salió de su escondite y se acercó rápidamente donde su padre, notando como varias enfermeras entraban a la habitación, su corazón había dejado de latir.

— ¡La perdemos! —Exclamó uno de los doctores.

Otro de ellos tomó _El desfibrilador_ y lo encendió, los juntó y luego presionó con fuerza en su corazón, una y otra vez. Lamentablemente fueron alejados de ahí por petición de una de las enfermeras. El miedo de ambos era palpable, por varias horas no supieron ninguna noticia sobre Sabine, hasta que por fin el doctor encargado pudo salir con sudor en la frente y mirada seria.

— ¿Familiares de Sabine Cheng Dupain?

—Nosotros—Respondieron.

—Lamento ser yo quien le diga esto, pero…—Suspiró y buscó fuerza para decirles las malas noticias—. Pero, la señora no despertará de su coma...

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Cuestionó Tom, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Es algo que apenas podemos explicar—Inició masajeándose las sienes—. Se estaba recuperando de maravilla, pero a último momento tuvo un derrame cerebral. Intentamos hacer todo lo posible, pero prácticamente quedó en estado vegetal.

 _Quedó en estado vegetal_

 _Quedó en estado vegetal_

Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Marinette, de manera lenta y tortuosa.

—Solo permanece con vida por el respirador, le recomendamos que la desconectemos, ya no hay nada que hacer—Sugirió con pesar, sintiéndose mal por haber perdido esa vida de sus manos y sentir como el sufrimiento de ambos familiares crecía cada segundo.

—L-Lo pensaremos…—Musitó Tom, el doctor asintió y los dejó a solas.

Padre e hija se abrazaron con dolor, querían tener fe de que pudiera despertar, pero al mismo tiempo solo alargaban lo inevitable.

¿Qué debían de hacer?

Su vida tal y como la conocía terminada por desmoronarse justo en sus narices, sin ellos poder hacer nada al respecto para cambiar las fuerzas amargas de aquél cruel destino inevitable.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Las lluvias volvían hacerse presente en la ciudad del amor, tal parecía que el cielo mismo quería hacer sentir la enorme tristeza de ambos. Tom y Marinette decidieron dejarla conectada un poco más de tiempo, ya no perdían nada esperar unos días más ¿No?

La panadería estaba cerrada, los últimos trámites estaban listos. Le dieron otra semana para terminar deshabitar el lugar, por respeto al estado de la señora. Solo Alya sabía que Marinette se iría de la ciudad, aún no estaban seguros si irse a China o a otra ciudad de Francia, aunque los familiares de Sabine aún no estaban enterados de los sucesos, vivir con ellos sería un recuerdo constante de su perdida, por lo que quedarse en Francia y comenzar de nuevo era una buena opción.

Recogía poco a poco sus cosas, diciéndole adiós a tantos buenos recuerdos que había vivido en esa habitación, extrañaría muchísimo a Tikki y ser Ladybug, esperaba que su sucesora sea una buena compañera para Chat Noir y detengan a Hawk Moth de una buena vez por todas, hoy sería su última noche como Ladybug, se despediría de él y esperaba que fuera comprensible, no podía decirle los detalles del porque renunciaría a su Miraculous, el Maestro Fú encontraría su remplazo en poco tiempo.

—Lo siento tanto Tikki—Se disculpó ella con su Kwami—. Lamento ser la peor Ladybug…

— ¡No digas eso! —Replicó ella—. Fuiste una gran Ladybug, atesoraré por siempre nuestros momentos juntas, espero que donde sea que vayas puedas seas feliz…

—Gracias…—Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento a su bella amistad y fiel compañía.

Tikki dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas, pero estas fueron detenidas de un momento a otro. Marinette se preocupó al notar la mirada asustada y perdida de Tikki y como temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Tikki, Estas…?—No hubo respuesta de la Kwami, la preocupación de Marinette aumentó al seguir presenciando como Tikki no dejaba de temblar— ¡¿Tikki?!

—Lo siento…—Sonrió forzadamente, ya tranquila—. Olvida eso por favor, creo que la despedida me afectó más de lo que pensé—Mintió.

Marinette no muy convencida, respiró más aliviada—Como en los viejos Tiempos…—Murmuró ella melancólica, olvidando el tema— ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

La Kwami fue absorbida por los aretes de mariquita, una luz rosada con brillos cubrió a Marinette y sus ropas habituales fueron reemplazadas por el emblemático traje de Ladybug.

Era hora del último patrullaje en las calles de Paris…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás sentado ahí mirando esos viejos dibujos de tu niñez? —Reprochó Plagg por tercera vez en el día.

Adrien volvió a ignorar a su Kwami, era su lugar feliz después de todo. Se sentía como alguien bipolar en estos momentos, quería sentirse triste, pero estar ahí lo hacía sentir melancólico y algo feliz. Después de todo, sería la última vez en aquella habitación.

En pocos días, Chloé vendría a vivir a su mansión. Su padre preparó con anterioridad la habitación que ambos iban a compartir de ahora en adelante como futuros esposos. Tan solo recordar eso le revolvía el estómago de ira y enojo. Su plan de escaparse nunca tuvo futuro en primer lugar, Gabriel ya sabía del manejo de ese dinero, no podía hacer ninguna transacción sin la contraseña de su padre, la cual por obvias razones no se la daría.

Tampoco pudo ayudar a Marinette como tenía pensado, su padre le prohibió hacer limosnas que él consideraba de mal gusto. Con un hospital más caro hace mucho tiempo la señora ya estuviera completamente curada, pero tal perecía que el destino no quería dejarlo hacer esa buena obra. Marinette apenas le dirigía la palabra desde que supo el compromiso, cuando por fin sintió que su amistad con ella volvía todo se arruina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Adrien, se te hace tarde para el patrullaje—Le recordó Plagg con insistencia.

El joven con pesar, se levantó de su lugar feliz para cumplir con lo único que parecía hacer bien.

— ¡Plagg, Transfórmame!

El Kwami fue absorbido por el anillo para después una luz eléctrica de tono amarillento y verdoso rodearlo por completo, para que sus ropas casuales fueran reemplazadas por su traje de Chat Noir.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Ambos se habían reunido en la Torre Eiffel casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna manera sobrenatural. En silencio, hicieron su patrullaje habitual, saltando de edificio a edificio y recorriendo las calles y callejones solitarios y peligrosos. No encontraron nada fuera de lo común, ni Akumas que detener. Stormy Weather se había espumado como por arte de magia, habían estado vigilando a Aurora durante varias semanas y sin haber tenido un comportamiento extraño.

Parecía que la purificación hizo un efecto bastante retardado pero a la hora de la verdad funcional.

Volvieron a la Torre Eiffel a contemplar la paz que invadía la ciudad, sintiendo el viento nocturno y un agradable silencio entre ambos.

—Chat Noir—Tomó la palabra, Ladybug—. Debo decirte algo importante…

—Lo que quiera, My Lady.

Se giró sobre sí misma y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos gatunos, buscando las fuerzas necesaria para despedirse de quien fue uno de sus grandes amigos y fuel compañero de batalla durante estos 3 años.

—Hoy es mi último día como Ladybug, debo de renunciar por algunas razones personales que no puedo decirte—Confesó ella.

— ¿E-Es una broma? —Parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad.

—No es una broma—Negó ella con seriedad—. Hablo muy en serio.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! —La sostuvo algo fuerte por los hombros, al borde de las lágrimas—. Eres el amor de mi vida, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

Ella se soltó del agarre.

—No lo hagas más difícil por favor…—Murmuró ella con una lágrima solitaria—. Es lo mejor para ambos, yo no soy la chica indicada para ti.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?! —Replicó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nunca dejé de amar a esa persona que alguna vez me rompió el corazón—Comentó en voz baja—. Realmente quería enamorarme de ti, darte una oportunidad si esa persona no existiera, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—No puedo hacerlo—Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos—. No puedo mandar en mi corazón, no puedo verte como un reemplazo, no te mereces algo así.

—My Lady…—La abrazó con suavidad—. No me importa donde vayas, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

— ¡Basta Chat Noir, olvídate de mí! —Se apartó bruscamente de él.

—Aún debes de quedarte—Interrumpió—. No puedo proteger yo solo a Marinette de Hawk Moth.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Lamento no decirte esto hasta ahora—Se disculpó—. Pero, te he estado ocultada información por tu seguridad…

—No es tiempo para juegos Chat Noir…

—Escucha con atención—Su mirada se volvió demasiado intensa como para ella poder seguir mirándola—. Quería confirmar mis sospechas antes de hablar contigo, pero Hawk Moth está involucrado con el ataque de las víctimas.

 _Crack_

Un ruido se hizo presente dentro de ella, abriendo los ojos hacia la cruel verdad. Todas sus desgracias, no fueron hechas por el hombre como pensaba, ella debió de usar sus poderes cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido un poco antes, su madre no estaría en ese estado tan lamentable.

Una fuerte bofetada resonó en todo el lugar, Chat Noir se tocó el área afectada sin entender las acciones de su Lady en su contra.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?! —Inquirió molesta e irritada.

Sin darle la oportunidad a Chat Noir a contestar su pregunta, usando su YO-YO salió de ahí con rapidez. No quería seguir viéndolo a la cara nunca más.

— ¡Espera, Ladybug! —Usando su bastón fue a perseguirla.

Por un movimiento en falto, se resbaló en un callejón empapándose por completo. Chat Noir de un salto aterrizó justo a su lado, acorralándola en la pared que tenía detrás en aquél callejón.

—Te odio…—Murmuró ella alzando la mano para dale otra cachetada, pero Chat Noir la sostuvo del brazo, notando como sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esto?

—Te odio… ¿Por qué tú...? —De todas las personas que hubiera pensado, él fuera el último en mentirle—. Déjame ir.. —Rogó aún en lágrimas.

Cabizbajo soltó su agarre recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo alejó centímetros de ella, lo suficiente para poder escaparse y alejarse de él.

El cielo nocturno se nublaba dejando caer algunas gotas de lluvia sobre el joven gatuno. ¿Qué hizo mal en primer lugar…?

No lo entendía, pero si era verdad que era el último día con Ladybug no podía dejarla ir estando enojada con él.

Debía de describir la razón del por qué reaccionó de esa manera.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Dolor, angustia, traición y sobretodo odio en el estado más puro posible. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Todo era su culpa, todo era su maldita culpa por dejar tanto tiempo suelto a Hawk Moth. Lo encontraría, lo destruiría, no dejaría nada de él. Nunca había sentido tanta ira como en ese momento, ni las cálidas gotas de lluvia lograban calmar su adolorido corazón.

 _Impotente, patética, estúpida…_

Soltó un grito de dolor desgarrado desde todo su interior, cayó de rodillas frustrada y dolida, sosteniendo ambas manos su corazón. Quería venganza, pero sabía que eso no resolvería el estado de su madre. Ya habían pasado semanas, sin ninguna señal para despertarse, en consecuencia las deudas en la panadería crecieron y si no las pagaba pronto, tendría que venderla al mejor postor, ni hablar del costo de las operaciones, el seguro apenas cubrió lo mínimo, debían de conseguir ese dinero, ningún prestamista quiso facilitarle el dinero al enterarse de su grave situación económica.

Lo cual con todo su pesar se hizo una terrible realidad.

Adrien Agreste, el amor de su vida se casaría en unos meses con Chloé Bourgeois, nunca tuvo alguna oportunidad con él desde el principio, su boda con ella estaba arreglada desde que eran niños. Y Chat Noir, cuando decidió darle una segunda oportunidad fue nuevamente apuñalada por la espalda. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ocultarle esa información tan valiosa? ¡Su madre no tiene ninguna esperanza de despertar por culpa de Hawk Moth!

Golpeó con fuerza el techo donde se encontraba de rodillas, una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar. Sentía un fuerte ardor en el pecho como si se estuviera asfixiando, no podía controlarse por más que quisiese o los insistentes intentos de su Kwami para hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba nerviosa, las emociones de Marinette estaban al límite y dolían demasiado mantenerlos a raya.

 _Esto es para ti, pequeña mariposa…._

Y todo de un momento a otro se volvió negro. Un desagradable silencio inundó sus oídos con insistencia, luego oyó una voz en su mente que no era nada parecida a la de Tikki, ella se había cayado por completo.

— _Antibug, soy Hawk Moth, puedo darte el poder que deseas para salvar a tu madre, solo acepta este pequeño regalo de mi parte y consígueme el anillo de Chat Noir._

Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, sus aretes estaban siendo contenidos por la mariposa oscura de tonos rojizos de Hawk Moth, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. ¿En serio cayó tan bajo para ser tan susceptible a una akumatización? Sentía que la oscuridad poco a poco la invadía, su conciencia se desvanecía en un limbo sin final, hasta no quedar ni la más mínima presencia de su existencia tal y como la conocía.

—Corrección, mi nombre es _Miss Fortune_ —Con una sonrisa sínica, contestó poniéndose de pie—. Muchas gracias por liberarme, Hawk Moth.

— _¿Qué?_ —Cuestionó mentalmente incrédulo. _— ¡Harás lo que yo diga, yo te di tus poderes y yo puedo quitártelos si lo deseo!_ —Con un movimiento de su bastón, intentó infringirle dolor, pero sorpresivamente no pasó nada.

—Realmente, eres un total estúpido—Los colores de su traje se invirtieron, siendo este negro con motas rojas y sus ojos, de un bonito azul cielo cambiaron a un violeta intenso y brillante—. 4,687 años, tuve que esperar para este momento.

Volvió a sonreír cínicamente con maldad, la luz en forma de mariposa que cubría su rostro fue rota por completo tras decir esas palabras. Hawk Moth no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

—Que bien se siente de ser libre después de tanto tiempo—Estiró los brazos y dio un bostezo desinteresado—. Hablando de gatos negros—Esquivó una patada de Chat Noir.

— ¿M-My Lady? —Inquirió éste, sorprendido, había jurado que era un Akuma quien estaba ahí.

—Hola, Chat Noir—Sin darle tiempo a responder, con su yoyo lo atrapó aprovechando su ingenua sorpresa.

—No, esto no puede ser posible—Con mirada baja y dolida, negó con la cabeza—. Se suponía que era Marinette la futura víctima, esto no tiene sentido.

—Oh, es verdad—puso divertida su mano en la barbilla—. Aún no lo sabes.

— ¿Saber qué...? —Alzó la mirada curiosa y enojada.

—Oh gatito…—Murmuró peligrosamente en su oído—. Yo soy Marinette, Ladybug y Marinette siempre fueron la misma persona.

—¿Mari…?—Quedó en Shock total, su mente rápidamente ató los cavos sueltos, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas en tan solo segundos, notando como las pruebas obvias estaban debajo de sus bigotes todo este tiempo. El rechazo de con las mismas palabras, el cambio la ira de Ladybug cuando le contó lo que sabía, las desapariciones de sospechosas de ella…

—Que irónico es el destino—Mencionó burlona, la cara de Chat Noir no tenía precio para ella, era tan divertido ver esa faceta de él.

—No…—Apretó los puños con fuerza, todo este tiempo había tenido el amor de su vida tan cerca pero tan lejos, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, nunca más la volvería hacer llorar. Juró por la memoria de su querida madre que la salvaría y haría la chica más feliz de todo el mundo cuando todo esto terminara— ¡Cataclismo! —Gritó sorpresivamente, Miss Fortune chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras daba un salto hacia atrás.

Con su destructivo poder, destruyó las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban, tenía solo 5 minutos para ayudar a su Lady.

—Son suficientes—Murmuró confiado, sacando su bastón para pelear.

—Ridícula resistencia de tu parte—Rodó los ojos y lanzó su Lucky Charm con lo que quedaba del yoyo, dejando invocar una fina espada con puntos como los de su traje.

Se miraban a los ojos de manera desafiante, solo el viento era escuchado por ellos, sintiendo como la tensión entre ambos crecía, esperando dar el primer ataque que decisivo. En un parpadeo Chat Noir se lanzó al ataque con maestría, usando su bastón para atacarla en los puntos que él consideraba débiles. Miss Fortune recibía los ataques a diestra y siniestra, no debió de subestimar a su oponente de esa manera, después de todo, era su otra mitad que esperaba también ser despertada.

Se deslizó por un costado, aprovechando la humedad del techo, para luego correr en dirección contraria, Chat Noir la seguía como su presa, el tiempo se le terminaba, necesitaba darse prisa. De un salto, terminó en las mojadas calles de Paris, solitarias y peligrosas, ambos parecían jugar el típico juego del gato y el ratón.

La chica detuvo su andar para enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo, no lo vio en ningún lado. Estaba segura que había sentido su presencia tan solo unos segundos atrás. ¿Se le había ya terminado el tiempo? Suspiró frustrada, había perdido una oportunidad de oro como esa, pero, ya que. Tendrían otro enfrentamiento muy pero muy pronto, siendo claro el resultado por su victoria.

Desapareció su espada arrojándole al aire diciendo su nombre en el proceso, haciendo aparecer cientos de catarinas moradas, reparando su fiel yoyo y atuendo a uno más ideal para su persona siendo este un vestido corto pero elegante, acentuado en su figura con un provocativo escote de corazón , siento estilo _halter_ en negro y puntos rojos. Tenía plumas en los tirantes, asemejando una boa, esas que utilizan las mujeres en los cabarets. Además, guantes y medias, sostenidas por unos sexy ligeros de encaje, que combinaban con el patrón del vestido. Su peinado cambió a una cola de caballo adornado por su fiel cinta roja, por último, un pequeño collar con un adorno de mariquita con un oscuro antifaz cubriendo sus ojos penetrantes llenos de maldad.

—Así está mejor—Complacida por el resultado, se elogió ella misma.

— ¡Te tengo! —Sin previo aviso, fue tumbada estrepitosamente al piso por Chat Noir.

— ¡Maldito! —Sus ojos cambiaron de morados a rojos escarlata clara señal del enojo, la tenía totalmente a su merced sin poder moverse, su yoyo había caído a unos metros de su posición, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

— ¡Regresa conmigo, Marinette! —Pidió con fuerza y en lágrimas—. Me prometiste que no caerías en las manos de Hawk Moth. ¡Tu madre no hubiera querido esto para salvarla!

—Marinette ya no está aquí nunca más—Sonrió con maldad, ignorando el llanto desesperado del portador de la mala suerte.

—Eso no es cierto…—Murmuró con dolor—. Ella está ahí, puedo sentirlo. Así como una vez me salvaste yo haré lo mismo My Lady…

Acercó peligrosamente sus labios hacia los de ella, Miss Fortune tragó saliva, con nerviosismo, intentó en vano liberarse de su fuerte captor. No dejaría por nada del mundo ser vencida por un cliché como ese. Después de unos segundos tortuosos e inútiles intentos de la chica, sus labios al fin fueron juntados en un cálido beso de amor verdadero. Plagg le había dicho que alguna vez Ladybug lo liberó del control mental del Cupido Negro, sabía que las posibilidades de funcionar eran escasas, pero tampoco perdía nada en intentarlo. Minutos antes, había desaparecido para recuperar las fuerzas de Plagg quien hizo un esfuerzo gigante en atragantarse ese oloroso queso en tiempo record y volver al combate.

Poco a poco la resistencia de Miss Fortune terminaba lentamente, correspondiendo gustosa el beso que le propinaba Chat Noir, se sentía cálido y reconfortante, dejándole una sensación de lo más familiar. Lamentablemente el aire les hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse. El Minino con algo de miedo notó a su Lady con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, que volvieron a hacer de su bello color azul cielo.

Se quitó de encima de ella y le ofreció la mano para levantarse como todo un caballero.

—Muchas gracias Chat Noir…—Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.

—No hay de…. —Y recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, arrodillándose de dolor tocándose el área afectada.

—En serio muchas gracias Chat Noir, me facilitas el trabajo—Mencionó ella con superioridad, limpiándose las falsas lágrimas de sus ojos ahora morad y tocándose complacida sus pintados de un lindo labial rojo.

Incrédulo y adolorido miró a los ojos a su Lady, notando la maldad y frialdad más pura que jamás hubiera presenciado. Le dolía mucho, su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla. Él solo no podrá hacerlo, necesita ayuda lo más rápido posible. Recibió un golpe mortífero de ella en la espalda, luego lo levantó del cuello con demasiada facilidad.

—Adivina adivinador. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora, gatito? —Le susurró sensualmente en el oído, dejando sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello, estremeciéndolo por completo.

Con un último esfuerzo de su parte, activó el cataclismo en su mano, lastimándola en el proceso y soltándolo estrepitosamente al piso, tosiendo y recuperando el aliento perdido. Miss Fortune se sorprendió por ese ataque tan peligroso y desesperado de su parte, su mano se pudrió en el proceso, y cuando apartó la mirada, notó que Chat Noir ya no estaba en ningún lado.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, usando sus poderes de curación regeneró su mano y se retiró de ahí en un parpadeo.

 _Podía correr pero no esconderse…_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡AL FIN LLEGUÉ A ESTA PARTE!**

 **La portada del fic era muy ovbia la verdad (?**

 **Me picaban tantos las manos de llegar a este momento ;u;**

 **Aunque en mi cabeza quedaba mejor * c mata***

 **Me duelen los dedos y la cabeza, exprimí mi imaginación hasta la última gota XD!**

 **Nadie adivinó, pos de joden (?**

 **Desde ahora aviso que el proximo domingo no habrá actualización uwu**

 **Puesto que como es el unico día que puedo escribir, debo de actualizar otras cosas c':**

 **¡Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **Creo que ya estamos en la mitad de la historia :')**

 **¡Gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y apoyarme hasta el final!**

 _ **Sayonara ;3**_


	10. El peor de los Enemigos I

**Miraculous Ladybug Pertenece a Thomas Astruc©**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El peor de los enemigos I**

 **.**

Era el momento de la verdad, las piezas del rompecabezas estaban acomodadas en orden para dar al siguiente paso. En esos días sentía como poco a poco las energías negativas de Marinette crecían, aún faltaba algo para ser totalmente susceptible a sus poderes, el Miraculous de la chica la estuviera protegiendo a la larga no funcionaría, ya que, al fin al cabo seguía siendo un ser humano.

Lentamente y con mucha preocupación había preparado todo esto, mientras que también resolvía el compromiso de su hijo y la señorita Chloé, además de atender el concurso de Diseñadores Amateurs y se concentraba en la nueva línea de ropa que sacaría en la siguiente temporada de modas.

Notó el diseño de Marinette, se sorprendió que a pesar de la situación difícil que pasaba por la culpa de él, ella pudiera seguir adelante con ese diseño que lo cautivó por completo. Demasiado talento había en la joven, incluso pensaba que con algo de tutela podía superarlo en pocos años. En otras circunstancias no dudaría ni un segundo en tomarla como aprendiz y posible sucesora de su legado, ya que Adrien no estaba listo para eso y su deber era seguir siendo el modelo juvenil más famoso del país.

Con dolor sincero, tuvo que darle una crítica destructiva y truncar ese sueño de la manera más cruel y despiadada posible. Su objetivo estaba claro y fijado, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba siendo un maldito desgraciado con la joven, todo era por el bien de su familia lamentablemente destruida.

Habían pasado días oscuros, incluso evitó que su hijo se escapara de él para destruir su vida con una chica cualquiera, fue sorprendente que por un pequeño error de él casi deja que Adrien se fuera de su lado. Además de evitar que también ayudara a la madre de Marinette, sabía que con otros médicos más especializados tendrían más chance de sobrevivir, sin embargo, había llegado demasiado lejos como para que su hijo arruinara lo que tanto tiempo planeó.

Su cuenta solo podía acceder con la aprobación de Nathalie, le dio órdenes exclusivas de mantenerlo bien vigilado, no estaba de humor para aguantar rebeldía de un adolecente entrando a la vida adulta.

Solo esperar y observar el momento perfecto para actuar…

— ¿Lo sientes Nooroo? Es ahora o nunca—Inquirió a su Kwami complacido, éste se limitó a asentir y ser absorbido por el broche de mariposa, transformando al hombre adulto en el villano conocido como Hawk Moth.

—Esto es para ti, pequeña mariposa—Susurró con maldad, intoxicando una bella mariposa blanca en una oscura de tonos rojizos; mariposa que le había costado mucho tiempo crear con las instrucciones de su exactas de su Kwami.

La vio volar y alejarse de su guarida secreta, irradiando una fuerte energía negativa y de odio en ella, buscando su tan ansiado objetivo.

—Antibug, soy Hawk Moth, puedo darte el poder que deseas para salvar a tu madre, solo acepta este pequeño regalo de mi parte y consígueme el anillo de Chat Noir—Musitó complacido con una voz elegante que estaba seguro resonó mentalmente en la cabeza de la chica.

— _Corrección, mi nombre es Miss Fortune_ —Con una sonrisa sínica, contestó poniéndose de pie—. _Muchas gracias por liberarme, Hawk Moth_ —Escuchó la contestación burlona de la chica.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó mentalmente incrédulo, parpadeando un par de veces. ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla para desafiar su poder? ¡Ridículo! _—_ ¡Harás lo que yo diga, yo te di tus poderes y yo puedo quitártelos si lo deseo!—Con un movimiento de su bastón, intentó infringirle dolor, pero sorpresivamente no pasó absolutamente nada.

— _Realmente, eres un total estúpido_ —Los colores de su traje se invirtieron, siendo este negro con motas rojas y sus ojos, de un bonito azul cielo cambiaron a un violeta intenso y brillante—. _4,687 años, tuve que esperar para este momento._

Volvió a sonreír cínicamente con maldad, la luz en forma de mariposa que cubría su rostro fue rota por completo tras decir esas palabras. Hawk Moth no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

— ¿Pero qué? —Se cuestionó, incrédulo—, ¡Antibug! —Gritó enojado, más no hubo respuesta de su parte—. ¡Des-transformación!

Y el Kwami salió del broche de mariposa para enfrentar la mirada enojada de su portador, éste lo miró interrogativo.

— ¿Señor, qué pasa? —Preguntó confundido.

— ¡¿Cómo que, "qué pasa"?! —Replicó alzando mucho la voz—. Tu estúpido plan no ha servido.

— ¿Mi plan?

—No te hagas el estúpido ahora Nooroo—Se pasó la mano por el rostro, manejándose las sienes—. La estúpida mariposa oscura de tonos rojizos para akumatizarla a Ladybug y que ella misma nos diera el Miraculous Chat Noir no funcionó como esperaba.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, al aire cambio a uno más tenso y sofocante, Gabriel pudo sentir ese cambio dándole un escalofrió extraño. ¿Qué era esa sensación de miedo e incertidumbre? Como si hubiera cometido el segundo peor error de su vida.

—Oh no… Oh no…Oh no…. —Murmuraba Nooroo una y otra vez, perplejo y cabizbajo, temblando un poco.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—El fin del mundo…. —Susurró por último.

El silencio volvió a hacer presente y ninguno de los dos quiso decir más por el momento.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Incrédulo y adolorido miró a los ojos a su Lady, notando la maldad y frialdad más pura que jamás hubiera presenciado. Le dolía mucho, su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla. Él solo no podrá hacerlo, necesita ayuda y recuperar fuerzas lo más rápido posible. Recibió un golpe mortífero de ella en la espalda, luego lo levantó del cuello con demasiada facilidad.

—Adivina adivinador. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora, gatito? —Le susurró sensualmente en el oído, dejando sentir su aliento cerca de su cuello, estremeciéndolo por completo.

Con un último esfuerzo de su parte, activó el cataclismo en su mano, lastimándola en el proceso y soltándolo estrepitosamente al piso, tosiendo y recuperando el aliento perdido. Miss Fortune se sorprendió por ese ataque tan peligroso y desesperado de su parte, su mano se pudrió en el proceso, y cuando apartó la mirada, notó que Chat Noir ya no estaba en ningún lado.

Había escapado con el rabo entre las piernas, con algunas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. ¿Cómo dejó que esto pasara? Solo cometía error tras error. ¿En serio merecía ser dueño de su Miraculous?

Había perdido la transformación en un callejón sin salida, le dolía mucho el corazón y las heridas proporcionadas por su Lady aún se sentían frescas en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas se salieran de sus manos? ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a cambiar…?

Una interrogante que por más que buscaba, no encontraba una respuesta convincente…

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Habían pasado aproximadamente 7 días desde tal suceso, todas las noches salía a buscar a Ladybug sin ningún resultado aparente, tal parecía que se la tragó la tierra. Apenas podía dormir y como si fuera poco su Kwami cada día se notaba más cansado por alguna extraña razón.

Las clases fueron reanudadas nuevamente, los estudiantes de la secundaria y preparatoria François Dupont retomaron sus actividades diarias. Todo parecía estar normal, salvo una cosa para nada insignificante.

 _Marinette no había regresado a las clases._

Como si fuera poco, su padre reportó su desaparición misteriosa a las autoridades luego de haber pasado los tres días sin ninguna noticia sobre ella. Alya se comprometió a dar avisos por su Ladyblog para que la ayudaran a encontrar a su amiga, se encontró raro que no la había llamado desde entonces, estaba muy preocupada por ella. Si quería un momento a solas no hubiera desaparecido sin avisar a nadie, y más a su padre quien estaba totalmente destruido por el velorio de su mujer.

Avisó a los familiares de su mujer para que presenciaran tal fatídico acontecimiento, incluso Alya, Nino, Adrien, Juleka, Rose y Mylène fueron para darle apoyo a Marinette, pero no la vieron, en ese entonces no le dieron importancia ya que supusieron que no estaba lista para ese acontecimiento que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

 _Más no se apareció en toda la ceremonia._

Aunque si lo había hecho pero desde lejos, diciéndole adiós a toda pisca de Marinette que le quedaba, era un sacrificio para ser libre después de todo, le dio una última mirada al velorio y desapareció de ahí sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

Adrien no podía con la culpa, se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, tenía demasiada presión encima y con lo de Marinette era la gota que derramó el vaso. Llegó un punto que no podía dormir sin tomar pastillas para hacerlo, escondido de Nathalie y su padre, comenzó a comprar esas pastillas para poder descansar de una buena vez por todas.

Así iniciando una dependencia que solo terminaría por empeorar a la larga, no le importaba con tal de sentirse algo mejor consigo mismo.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Los rumores sobre su persona no se hicieron esperar, aunque sin pruebas contundentes para afirmar ese hecho, su padre comenzaba a notar un cambio para nada favorable en su primogénito. Estaba más rebelde de lo habitual, contestándole de manera violenta e incluso dejó de ir a la su amada escuela por unas dos semanas, además de notar fuertes ojeras en sus ojos verdosos y como estaba un poco más delgado de lo habitual.

Su mente era un total caos en esos momentos, no solo pudo encontrar a su creación sino también que se enteró de algo bastante malo. Nooroo le había contado toda la verdad, y ahí supo que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora había sido en vano. Mas no se rendiría, aún le quedaba Akumas que mandar para resolver ese pequeño problemita.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

¿Por qué el señor todopoderoso dejaba que estas tragedias pasaran? Su esposa muerta, su única hija desaparecida y su amada panadería cerrada vendida. Tom estaba destrozado, tanto física como mentalmente, jamás en su vida creyó en caer en bebidas alcohólicas, pero solo esas bebidas le traían algo de calma en su corazón.

Quería morir, sin embargo, Marinette aún lo necesitaba, donde quiere que estuviera quería y rogaba a todos los Dioses que no le pasara nada malo, ambos necesitan comenzar de nuevo desde cero, volver a sonreír, dejar de sentir que el mundo los había abandonado a su suerte.

No podía dormir, estaba muy deprimido y ansioso, apenas lograba durar dos horas sin consumir u tener esa bebida en su sistema. Lo único que le quedaba era pedir perdón a su amada esposa por haber caído tan bajo, por estar tan concentrado en su dolor que no le prestó más atención y cuidados a Marinette.

 _Hasta que todo se volvió oscuro_

Lo último que sintió fue un gran dolor en el abdomen, su conciencia se desvanecía y sentía que aquél líquido rojizo salía de su cuerpo con insitencia. ¿Cómo llegó a esto?

Hacía unas horas atrás, recibió un reporte de la policía diciéndole que habían grandes probabilidades de que su hija fuera víctima del posible asesino en serio, y que, su patrón pudo haber fácilmente cambiado, encontraron las ropas desgastadas de Marinette en un callejón sin salida, tenían sangre y según análisis forenses resultaron ser compatible con la de ella. Todo indicaba que lo peor, aunque quiso intentar ser algo optimista y mantener la fe de que su hija aparecía sana y salva.

 _Nunca manejes un auto en estado de ebriedad_

La primera enseñanza que su padre le enseñó en su pubertad, que vergüenza haber caído en algo tan bajo como eso.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y atenderlo como es debido, por poco y no se salvaba, aunque aún se mantenía en estado crítico, debía de mejorarse para seguir buscando a su hija.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El posible Akuma de Hawk Moth se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, estaba seguro que con él encontraría a la desagradecida de Miss Fortune y la haría reaccionar como era debido. Pero no se esperaba para nada este resultado.

Otro plan a la basura, sin saber que el accidente en realidad fue totalmente provocado por Miss Fortune en un intento de deshacerse de otra debilidad de su otro yo, y truncarles los planes tan predecibles de su despertador.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Se había escapado nuevamente de la mansión, utilizando las ventajas de ser Chat Noir, llegó a un punto sin retorno en donde encontrar a Ladybug no servía de nada, así que decidió divertirse un poco. Después de todo, ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder. En una de sus búsqueda terminó por caer en un club nocturno de mala muerte, al principio iba por mera curiosidad, hasta que se dio cuenta que le gustaba ese ambiente, lo relajaba, un día de esos alguien le había ofrecido un sobre muy sospechoso, se había negado en primera, pero la persona misteriosa solo le dijo que esto lo haría sentir mejor y en otro mundo.

 _ANFETAMINAS_

Decía el sobrecito con las pastillas, sabía que estaba mal, pero realmente quería librarse de ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad.

Al rato sintió placer en su vida, felicidad, con más energía. Al fin sentía que la vida tenía sentido. Hasta que los efectos se iban de su cuerpo y necesitaba de nuevo consumir esa droga.

Su padre había notado el comportamiento agresivo de él y su falta de apetito, de seguro estaba más, delgado por esa misma razón, lo único que ansiaba era consumir esas pastillas donde sea y cuando sea. ¡A la mierda la escuela! ¿A quién le importaba si su vida ya estaba resuelta? No necesitaba sus estudios ni esas mierdas.

La vida insípida y sin esperanzas, eran cubiertas por una falsa ilusión momentánea de felicidad.

Apenas le dirigía la palabra a su prometida quien tal y como habían acordado, se fue a vivir a su casa para dar hincapié a su compromiso. Ella trató de darle afecto, aunque a veces se dejaba besar, seguía sintiéndose en una grande mentira, siquiera quiso compartir habitación con ella hasta que estuviera listo, por comprensión lo dejó hasta que estuviera listo. Debía de dormir sola en esa cama matrimonial, sintiéndose aún peor consigo misma.

Había ganado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que solo había perdido a un gran amigo por sus caprichos egoístas.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

El Maestro Fu miraba la caja de los Miraculous específicamente el del Zorro y Abeja, había tardado mucho pero ya la decisión había sido tomada.

—Maestro. ¿Está seguro de esto? —Preguntó angustiado Wayzz.

—Ya es hora de terminar con esto de una vez—Musitó el viejo en un sonoro suspiro, cerrando la caja en el proceso—. Mi tiempo de guardián se acaba y estoy seguro que también sentiste lo mismo que yo.

—Si—Afirmó bajando la mirada—. La historia que con tanto trabajo evitó su sacrificio hace más de 170 años se ha manifestado al fin.

—El mundo tal y como lo conocemos puede llegar a su final en cualquier momento—Mencionó con seriedad—. Y la única forma de salvarlos es de esta manera…

Ambos guardaron silencio, silencio que fue roto por el sonido de golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante—Dio el paso, y en eso entró un joven con cara angustiada y nervioso.

Ya había tomado una decisión…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Saludos inferioreses seres del mal (?**

 **OK NO xD**

 **Aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo!**

 **Lamento no actualizar ayer, pero no me había dado tiempo editar por estar Jugando el juego que me compré hace un mes c':**

 **Me había castigado no jugar hasta actualizar, y en eso no lo toqué por dos semanas, por eso continue la historia (?**

 **Este capítulo me resultó muy complicado de hacer, de hecho, no estoy satisfecha con el resultado...**

 **Es mas un capítulo de transicion para el siguiente, la idea original era hacerlo todo en uno, pero como quiero que esta historia tenga al menos 20 capítulos, me tocará dividir algunos :'v**

 **Como dije, esta historia contendré contenido adulto, uno de ellos es este, el consumo de drogas y Alchol, quería darle mas incapie a eso, pero creo que me estaba explayando mas de la cuenta y decidí dejarlo así.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo uwu**

 **Siganme en mi pagina de Facebook *PublicidadDonde?* Para estar al tando de mi :'3**

 **¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado!**

 **Sé que no quedó como pensé, pero al menos haré que el otro si llene sus expectivas si este les quedó a deber :')**

 **Me dejan reviews *-***

 **Y hasta la proxima!**

 **PD: El titulo está basado en unos capítulos especiales de una de mis caricaturas favoritas, solo diré que la daban en Nick, el primero que adivine le dedico el proximo capítulo ouo**

 ** _Sayonara ;3_**


End file.
